quand je suis devenu naruto
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Quand un pauvre mec se retrouve dans le corps de Naruto et dans son monde... c'es le meilleur résumé que je peux faire... Voici le 22ème chapitre ! après plus d'un an d'attente. La suite une jour ?
1. le début

**Moi et Naruto, une seul personne ?**

Auteur : Yue RedMoon

Genre : rien de special, juste une fic banal mal ecrite

Note de l'auteur : j'ai imaginé cette fic alors que je me faisai chier comme pas possible(alors que je suis en vacance)... Bref, si cet fic est nul, c'est normal, j'en assume les conséquences en me retirant définitivement de la polit... heu, je crois que je me gourre de phrase, ça c'est pour les guignoles à l'info. Mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez quand même...

L'histoire : Comment un mec fan de manga fini par se retrouver dans le corps de Naruto et dans son univers. Malgrés le fait qu'il est lu tout les chapitres même les derniers sortis au Japon, l'histoire a changé à un seul moment voir à plusieurs endroit... Attention risque de spoiler (ou on dit seulement spoile ou c'est spoil), enfin je crois ! (mais pourquoi je préviens ? Tout le monde s'en fout, hein ? Puisque tout le monde, plus de la moitier des fans, connaissent l'histoire en entier)

Chapitre 1 : Je deviens dingue ? Je délire totalement ou quoi ?

Je ne sais pas où je suis... tous ce que je vois, c'est un long tunnel. Comme dans les films trés con où le heros est mort et qu'il traverse un tunnel avec au fond une lumiére blanche qui l'attire, avec une musique d'ambiance vraiment chiante... Sauf que moi, la lumiére, elle m'attire pas trop. Voir pas du tout. Et j'ai pas la musique...

"Yue, mon ami !" pensai-je pour me concentrer. "Arrête de dormir ! Tu as cours d'anglais dans cinq minutes..."

Mais soudain, je me souvenai un truc :

**_« Je descendai les escaliers pour aller au cours d'anglais au 1er étage quand un crétin m'a pousser et je commence a tomber pour finir la tête la premiere contre les marches. »_**

"Aprés, plus rien... J'ai peut-être claqué... Mort comme un con, mais je suis mort !" pensai-je en me regardant. "Ou alors je suis sonné, ou peut-être dans le coma... On va s'en assurer maintenant..."

Je preparais mon poing droit et je me donna un coup sur la joue droite.

« BAM ! »

"PUTAIN ! CA FAIT MAL !" Hurlai-je en me tenant la joue. "Je tombe des escaliers, aprés je me retrouve dans un putain de lieu qui ressemble à un décor de film super con. La vie est plutôt simpas." soupirai-je en marchant vers la lumiére tout en regardant mes pieds.

A peine que j'avais fait une dizaine de pas, que je vis soudain à mes pieds une fourrure orange qui me regardé et qui me dit :

« Tu es Yue RedMoon ? »

"Là, c'est sûr, je suis mort ! un renard qui me parle..." disai-je en m'assiéyant par terre en face du renard.

"Répond-moi petit, es-tu Yue RedMoon ?"

"Numéro un, je suis bien Yue RedMoon. Numéro deux, je suis pas petit, j'ai 17ans et je suis plus grand que toi, compris ?"

"Si tu veux, petit !"

Là, il allait trop loin.

"TU ME CHERCHE LA ! JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN MANTEAU DE FOURRURE !"

« BAM »

Un coup rapide venait de me frapper la joue gauche, quelque chose de long et orange, j'étais sur que c'était la queue du renard. Le coup était si violent qu'il me fit valser jusqu'au mur qui se trouvait à ma droite, et je commenceais à perdre connaissance aprés m'être bouffer le mur.

"Désoler petit ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi... Enfin de ton âme."

Ce fût les derniére parole que j'avais entendu.

Dés que je me réveilla, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours entiers et j'avais mal au dos.

"Pas confortable ce lit." Pensai-je en me levant. "Une minute..."

Je regarda autour de moi et je me rendi compte que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpitale.

"Alors... tous ça n'était qu'un rêve." Concluai-je en frappant mes mains l'une contre l'autre. "Tant mieux, car c'était trop zarb pour être la réalité. D'ailleur, j'ai envis de pisser, j'en ai envis depuis l'accident."

Malgrés le fait que j'étais complétement dans les vapes, je sorti des chiottes et là je vis un miroir. Seul probléme, le miroir était un peu plus haut que moi.

"Trop haut ? Et une minute... le lavabo parait plus prés de ma tête que d'habitude ! "

Je me mis sur la pointe des pied, et là, dans le miroir, je vis que je n'avais plus les cheveux chatain, mais j'étais « blond » et ensuite je vis mon visage... Si c'était bien le mien...

Dans le miroir, je vis le visage d'un garçon blond, avec l'âge d'environ 12/13ans, des yeux à moitier fermer et trois traits fin sur chaqu'une de mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'être déguiser en Naruto pour un concours de Cosplay.

"PUTAIN ! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ? APRES LE RENARD, ME VOILA COMME CA !" Hurlai-je en m'éloignant du miroir pour sortir de la salle de bain. "BONJOUR LE REVEIL ! IL Y A DE QUOI REVEILLER UN MORT !"

Sorti des toilettes, je regarda partout dans la chambre et je vis sur une chaise : des vêtements orange et un bandeau frontal avec gravé dessus une feuille, l'embléme du Village de Naruto, Konoha.

J'ai cru j'allais devenir dingue. Complétement fou. Quand soudain quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre. Plus petit que moi, cheveux noir, il portait une drôle d'écharpe et des drôles de lunettes comme ceux d'un aviateur.

"Naruto-nii-san ? Tu es reveillé ?"

Si je n'avais jamais lu le manga « Naruto », je ne serai pas qui était ce petit, mais je le savais. C'était Konohamaru. Le petit-fils du 3eme Hokage. Là encore, je pensai que je rêvais.

"Je me demandais si tu allais te réveiller un jour !" Me disait Konohamaru en souriant. "Tout le monde s'inquiété !"

« S'inquiéter ? De toute ma vie, pas une seul personne s'est inquiété pour moi, pas même mon ivrogne de pére alors qu'il était ma seul famille. » pensai-je au fond de moi-même.

"Konohamaru ?"

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?" demandai-je en regardant autour en espérant que ce qu'il me dirait pouvais m'aider à comprendre ma situation.

"Comment ça ? Tu as oublié comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?"

"Heu... Ouais !" répondai-je au garçon en souriant comme un abruti,sans que je le fasse exprès.

"Ben, tu t'es pris un arbre qui tombait sur quelqu'un."

"Un arbre ?"

"Ouais ! Il tombait sur quelqu'un et toi tu as poussé cette personne et c'est toi qui a pris l'arbre."

"Comment un arbre aurait pu me tuer ?"

"Ah ça, c'est parce que tu avais pris l'arbre en plein dans dos et qu'un morceau de bois s'est planté dans ton dos. C'est pour ça que tu es resté 3jours dans le coma..."

"3JOURS ? 3JOURS SANS BOUFFER ? MAIS çA EN FAIT DE REPAS DE SAUT2 ! FAUT RATTRAPER LE TEMPS PERDU !" hurlai-je d'horreur.

Sans que je me rend compte, je pensai à manger, à manger un bol de ramen. Alors que j'ai jamais manger de ramen et que j'ai pas vraiment une mentalité à penser à bouffer.

J'entendis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« C'est pas vrai... j'ai faim moi ! Que celui ou celle ou ceux qui viennent me dérange pas trop. » pensai-je.

Trois personnes entrérent dans la chambre trois personnes facilements reconnaissables. C'étaient Kiba, Shino et Hinata.

"Ben tu vois Hinata, c'est pas un arbre qui allait tuer Naruto. Un abruti comme lui ça meurt pas comme ça." Explicait Kiba avec Akamaru sur sa tête. "Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire !"

"Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, Kiba ?" demandai-je à ce dernier ricanait.

"Heu... Na... Naruto-kun..." commencea Hinata.

Elle ne regardait pas, j'étais sûre qu'elle évitait de me regarder.

"Oui ?"

"Excuse-moi... c'est ma faute si tu es resté comme ça... excuse-moi."

A peine elle avait fini sa phrase, qu'Hinata quittait la piéce en courant.

**« Flash »**

_**« Je suis dans une forêt. J'attend Ero-Senin car il doit m'apprendre une technique. Lorsque soudain, j'aperçois Hinata qui s'entraine toute seul... Et là, je vois un arbre qui commence à lui tomber dessus mais elle ne l'a pas vu. Alors je cours vers elle, je l'appelle, j'ai juste le temps de la pousser... »**_

"D'où me viennent ces informations ?" me demandai-je en moi même.

"La situation se déroule pas comme je le pensai..." soupirait Kiba en se grattant le derriére de son crâne. "On devrait la suivre Shino ?"

"Non !" repondais-je aux deux équipiers d'Hinata. "Je vais lui parler..."

"Il a raison." Continua Shino. "C'est un probléme entre eux deux. On ne doit pas s'en méler."

Je commenceais à partir quand soudain le professeur Iruka entrait brusquement dans la chambre en criant :

« Konohamaru ! je t'y reprend à sécher les cours ! »

Le professeur regardait le jeune garçon puis me regardait.

"Naruto ! Tu sors enfin de ton coma !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je meurs pas si facilement." Plaisantai-je.

"IRUKA ! ON NE CRIT PAS DANS LES CHAMBRES D'UN HÔPITAL !" Hurla une femme qui entra furieusement.

"Bonjour, Oba-san !" fis-je comme si cela m'était naturel.

"Tiens ? Naruto ? tu es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?" demanda Tsunade qui sembla oublier sa colére.

"ça fait seulement quelque minutes." Répondais-je poliment. "Si ça vous gêne pas, j'aimerai partir."

"Avant je dois t'ausculter pour voir si tu peux sortir tranquillement." M'avait expliquait la 5eme.

"Pas le temps, je dois vite voir quelqu'un. Dés que je l'ai vu, je reviens. PROMIS !"

"Cette personne peut attendre quelques minutes, non ?"

"Non !" répondai-je en commenceant par franchir la porte.

"J'ai pas trop le choix on dirait. Mais si j'étais je me changerai avant de partir car les pyjamas d'hôpital ne sont trop a la mode en se moment." Termina tsunade en soupirant.

"C'est pas vrai ça... Quel idiot ce mec !" remarquait Kiba.

Trés vite, aprés m'être changeais (ils étaient tous sorti pour me laisser) et sorti de l'hôspital pour rechercher Hinata, je me demandai :

« Mais pourquoi je me souci de tout ça ? je dis et je fais des choses que je fais jamais. Des infos que je connais pas normalement me sorte de la tête. Et surtout je suis dans le monde du manga « **Naruto** », dans le corps de Naruto ».

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis que le lieu m'était familier, que la rue m'était familier. « C'est sûrement ce maudit renard que j'ai croisé dans ce tunnel... Maintenant que j'y pense... Non ! C'est impossible que ce soit « lui »... »

**A suivre...**

Auteur : alors ? c'était comment ? Desoler mais je suis pas doué pour commencé une histoire. Dite moi ce que vous en penser s'il vous plait, ainsi je pourrais l'améliorer... et peut-être continue.


	2. Hinata

**Moi et Naruto, une seul personne ?**

Chapitre 2 : Réfléchissons à ma situation ! Mais avant réglons quelques problémes !

Dans les rues de Konoha, je marchais à la recherche d'Hinata pour savoir pourquoi elle est trés vite parti de la chambe d'hôpital.

Plus je regardais le paysage du village plus je remarquai qu'il m'étais famillier, et que des gens m'évitaient...

_« C'est vrai que dans l'histoire, Naruto était mal vu par les habitants de Konoha. A ça place, j'aurai pété un câble à force de les voirs me distancer ! »_

Trop de chose passait dans ma tête... Des questions, des explications illogiques, et autres conneries à rendre marteau n'importe qui, moi le premier.

"Procédons par ordre." Murmurai-je pour me calmer. "D'abord, je régle ce probléme avec Hinata et ensuite je réfléchie a ma situation. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire..."

Non, en faite ,c'était la seul solution qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Je savais pas pourquoi mais c'était la meilleur solution pour mieux m'orienter dans ce probléme.

"Donc,réfléchissons... Où irait-Hinata quand elle veut être seul ?"

A peine que je me posais la question que la réponce me venait à l'esprit. BINGO ! Là où Naruto l'avait vu avant l'examen final Chuunin quand il était allé défoncer Neji. Là où Naruto avait passé le test de Kakashi-sensei avec les clochettes, près du monument des morts(me rappellais plus du nom exacte de l'endroit) !

Arriver sur les lieux, je voyais la jeune fille qui était assise par terre la tête sur ces genoux le dos tournait vers moi.

"C'est bien la premier fois que je vais parler à une fille... Que faire ?" soupirai-je. "Les seuls personnes qui me parlaient, c'était des mecs qui voulaient me défoncer pour montrer qui était le plus fort... C'est peut-être pour ça que personne me parlait d'ailleur. Bon ben, j'utilise le plan I : improviser (i comme improviser)."

J'approchais d'Hinata. Même le bruit de mes pas avec celui de herbe que j'écrasais, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. Une fois prés d'elle, comme un con, j'avais tribuché, et je me mangeais le sol.

"Mais putain, c'est pas vrai... moi qui voulait la surprendre, c'est réussi..." penseai-je en souffrant.

"Na... Naruto-kun..."

"Resalut Hinata... on peut discuté ?" demandai-je en me tenant le nez avec ma main droite.

"heu... oui... Tu saigne du nez ?"

En effet, je vis du sang sur le sol et sur ma main.

"Eh merde ! J'ai rien pour me soigner ! Et en plus je sors de l'hosto... j'ai pas de veine..."

"Essui-toi avec se mouchoir et penche ta tête en arriére... j'ai de quoi te soigner." M'explica la jeune Hyuga en me tendant un mouchoir.

"Finalement, j'ai du bol !" m'exclamai-je en souriant.

Pendant qu'elle me soignait ! Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui dire... alors tous que j'avais trouvé à dire c'était :

"Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis tout à l'heure ?"

Dés la fin de cet question, je voyais la jeune fille rougir.

"Je sais pas... Je... J'avais peur..."

"Peur de quoi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre..."

"J'avais peur que tu me haïsse..."

"Mais pourquoi je te haïrais ? Faudrait être con. Et puis j'ai aucune raison de te haïr."

Un silence prit soudainement place.

"Tu as fini de me soigner ? Je commence à avoir mal au cou."

"Ou... Oui..."

"Même pas eu mal pendant le traitement. Oba-san m'aurait sûrement torturé rien qu'en me soignant le nez... Ce qui me fait penser que je dois aller la voir... Bonjours la torture." Disai-je en grimaçant ce qui fait rire Hinata..

"Ah, je préfére ça ! Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris !" lui disai-je en lui souriant juste avant de me levé. "Bon bha... je serai bien resté plus longtemps... Mais Oba-chan veut vérifier si je peux vraiment sortir de l'hôsto..."

"Comment ?"

"Bha... En faite... je suis vite sorti te voir pour savoir pourquoi tu étais parti... Et la vieille ne voulait pas me laisser partir sans m'avoir ausculté alors j'ai dit que je reviendrais aprés t'avoir parler."

Hinata semblait embarrassé.

"Tu vas faire quoi ?" demandai-je. "Si tu as rien faire, tu peux venir avec toi ? Histoire de discuter en marchant."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais !"

"Je peux pas... Je dois m'entrainer avec mon équipe."

"Tant pis..." soupirai-je. "Ça sera une autre fois..."

Tout en me rendant à l'hôpital, je commenceais à pensé à la suite du plan.

« Bon... on va voir la vieille Tsunade. Ensuite je vais bouffer ! »

Arrivé à l'hôpital, la 5eme, Tsunade, m'attendait est fût surprise en me voyant avec un pansement sur le nez.

"Mais que'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" me demandait cette derniére.

"Oh rien... J'ai juste mangé le sol en tribuchant."

"Baka...Bon raméne-toi je vais t'examiner."

Aprés m'avoir examiné, Oba-chan écrivait sur un papier et disait :

"Tu as l'air d'aller bien... Tu seras en forme pour l'examen Chunnin dans 6 jours le 20 janvier..."  
"QUOI ? C'est dans 6 jours l'examen Chunnin ?"

"C'est vrai... Tu étais dans le coma quand la nouvelle était lancé. Enfin, te voila prévenue."

"C'est pas vrai..." Pensai-je avec angoisse. "L'examen de classe moyen."

"Mais tu devras éviter de t'entrainer jusque là, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner."

"Ouais ! Mieux vaut être prudent en me reposant encore plus..."

"Quand à ton nez, tu devras éviter tous chocs pendant quelques temps."

"Pour ça, pas besoin d'être médecin pour me le conseiller !" déclarai-je avec un air moqueur.

"En tout cas, c'est du bon boulot pour t'avoir soigné."

"Avec vous, je suis sûre que ça aurait était un torture pour me soigner..."

« BAF »

Le poing de l'hokage venait de me frapper le derriére de mon crâne et ça faisait hyper mal, tellement mal que je me tenais la tête avec mes deux mains.

"Au lieu de dire des conneries, j'aimerai bien savoir qui t'as soigné avant que tu reviennes ici ça m'etonnerai que ce soit toi, t'es trop idiot pour ça".

"C'est Hinata... Vous faite mal quand vous frappez."

"Tant mieux si tu as mal ! C'est la jeune Hyûga qui t'as soigné... Elle est assez douée ! Mais c'est dommage qu'elle t'ait pas soigné de la bêtise par la même occasion."

"Même pas drôle..." disai-je en levant la tête. Elle avait l'air pensive. "Un probléme ?" demandai-je pour la sortir de son monde.

"No... Non. Rien."

"Alors, je peux enfin partir ?"

"Oui ! vas-y ! Et rappelle-toi, repos jusqu'au test. Pas d'entraînement pendant 6jours, je préviendrai Kakashi."

"Merci !"

Une fois resorti de l'hôpital, je me mis en direction de mon appartement...

« Mon appartement ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je suis même pas chez moi... Voila que je dis des conneries sans faire attention ! »

Pourtant, je savais encore une fois où j'allais. Dans mon appartement. Non. Dans celui de Naruto Uzumaki.

Une fois arrivé, je voyais que cette appartement avait un réel besoin de rangement. Des vêtements dans toute les piéces avec en prime, une puanteur à faire vomir, la vaisselle n'est pas faite, la poubelle n'est pas sorti, le linge n'est pas lavé...

"Faire le ménage dans ce taudis devrait être classé rang A dans les mission des Ninjas. Autant profiter des six jours de repos pour le ménage."

_**« Flash »**_

_**"Papa ! Tu aurais pûs ranger cette baraque pendant que j'étais malade ! hurlai-je sur mon vieux. C'est un dépotoir ici... Non ! C'est un vrai taudis."**_

_**"Mais, vu que tu vas mieux, tu peux le faire, non ?"**_

_**"Vivement mes 18 ans pour que je tire d'ici !"**_

"Si j'étais pas là, mon pére vivrait dans un ocean d'immondice comme chez Shiguré dans « fruits baskets ». J'ai vraiment appris à vivre seul même si j'ai un parent avec moi. Bon, commenceons par ranger la chambre, vu que je vais y dormir."

En plein milieu du rangement, je découvris un petit galepin avec écrit dessus :

« MA VIE DE NINJA »

En le feuilletant, je voyais qu'en réalité qu'il s'agissait d'un sorte de journal intime que Naruto avait commenceait à écrire quand il était devenu Genin.

"Avec ça, je vais peut-être apprendre deux ou trois truc sur la situation de Naruto avant cet accident."

Alors, tout en rangeant, je me lis à la lecture de ses memoires.

Plus tard, quand j'avais fini de lire, la nuit commenceait à tomber et j'avais faim, faut dire qu'au début j'étais rentré pour manger. Je n'en revenait pas de ce que j'avais lu.

« Numéro un, personne est devenu Chunnin. Hors dans le manga, je me souviens que Shikamaru était le seul à l'être devenu. Numéro deux, Jiraiya n'entraine plus trop Naruto, voir pas du tout, depuis que Tsunade est Hokage, il doit sûrement écrire son livre. Et enfin, point numéro trois, le plus important, Sasuke n'a pas rejoinds Orochimaru. La mission qui consistait à le ramener avait été un succée. »

"Pourquoi tout est différent ? Que va faire le serpent maintenant que Sasuke est encore à Konoha ? Et l'Akatsuki ? Rien est claire... Quelque chose me dit que m'a vie risque d'être pas trés amusant..." Concluais-je en refermant le journal. "Intéressant... Mais je commence à avoir faim."

Solution à la Naruto : Ichiraku, le seul endroit où Naruto mange des râmens.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. tranquille

**Chapitre 3 : Une longue journée ! Que faire quand on s'emmerde ?**

« DRIIIIING ! »

"Ta gueule ! Putain de réveil... Veut encore dormir..." Grognai-je en mettant les couvertures sur ma tête. "Putain... Quel rêve... Moi Naruto ? C'est vraiment con... Il avait l'air si réel."

Mais aprés être bien réveillé, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une rêve mais la réalité. J'étais encore Naruto Uzumaki.

"Bon ben... Finalement, c'est la réalité. Autant ne pas réfléchir maintenant et allons mangé..." pensai-je toujours en étant dans le gaz.

Encore une fois, je faisais une chose que jamais j'aurais fait de toute ma vie. Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude, même si j'avais faim, je réfléchissais au lieu de manger.

"Bha... Ne réfléchissons pas et mangeons."

Mais la vue de l'intérieur du frigo m'avait presque coupé l'appétit. La pluspart des choses mangeables étaient périmés depuis minimum cinq jours... Bref, le frigo gardait plus de cochonneries que de choses potables.

"Ah ? Cette brique de lait est buvable ! Tant mieux !"

Conclusion du petit déjeuné : un verre de lait et des tartines...

Aprés m'être habiller, je commenceais le rangement...

"Putain ! A moi tout seul ça va me prendre des siécle pour ranger ce taudit... Attend une minute... Si je suis Naruto... Il y a peut-être une solution pour ranger ça rapidement et pas tout à fait seul !" pensai-je en me preparant à faire la meilleur technique de Naruto. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !"

Comme je l'avais prévus, plusieurs clones de l'ombre avec l'apparence de Naruto apparurent. Il y en avait onze au total, plus moi ça faisait douze.

"Bon, les gars, voici votre mission !" hurlais-je aux autres moi. "Vous aurez la charge de ranger une piéce de cette baraque, que je vais vous donnez maintenant."

"Et toi tu feras quoi ?" me demandais un des clones.

"Je surveillerais."

Aprés leurs avoirs assigné les tâches, chaques clones commenceaient leurs travails.

"C'est super de pouvoir utiliser ce jutsu. Mais c'est étrange que je puisse l'utiliser comme si je le connaissais par coeur... comme si c'était naturelle..."

« DING DONG »

"Qui ça peut être cet heure-ci(10h30 du matin) ? J'arrive !"

"Salut !"

A la porte, il y avait trois visages qui m'étaient familliés. Sauf que le 3eme visage était à moitié caché. Il s'agissait de Sasuke, Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei.

"Salut les gars ! répondai-je aux trois invités."

"Eh bien Naruto, comment vas-tu ?" Me demandait Kakashi-sensei.

"Ben... Trés bien ! Vous me connaissez, rien ne peut m'avoir..."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu viens pas en mission ?" me demandait Sasuke.

"La vieille m'a conseillé de me reposer jusqu'à l'examen de classe moyen."

"Je pense qu'elle a bien fait." Affirmait le sensei. "Imagine si au cour d'une mission une de tes blessures se rouvre et s'aggrave. L'examen te passe sous le nez."

"Et tu souffriras pour nous l'avoir fait rater..." continuaient Sasuke et Sakura-chan.

"Et vous, vous blessez pas pour rien pendant les missions à la con, sinon mes efforts auraient servis à rien."

"De toute façon, aujourd'hui on fait une petite mission et on s'entraine." Me prevenait la jeune fille. "Et on compte le faire pendant toute la semaine."

"En claire, on se prepare. Et on s'emmerde !" Concluait Sasuke.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?"

"Te passer te dire bonjour puisque l'on rique pas de te voir pendant une semaine environs." Répondit le jeune Uchiwa. "On va s'entrainé tranquillement, sans gaffeur."

"TU ME CHERCHE LA !"

"Bon ben... on va y aller." Disait precipitament Kakashi. "Naruto ! Même si tu ne peut pas trop t'entrainé, essaye quand même mais sans forcé." Fit Kakashi en emmenant les deux autres éléves.

"D'ailleurs, je t'ai ramené le rouleau avec la technique de Katon." Continuait l'Uchiwa en me lançant le rouleau. "Vu que tu me l'avais demandé de te l'amené il y a 3jours, je te l'améne maintenant pour fêter ton retour parmi les vivants."

"A plus !" firent le reste de l'équipe 7 en me laissant seul.

"Simpa... Toujours aussi ténébreux Sasuke." Pensai-je en regardant le rouleau qui contenant la technique du Katon, selon l'Uchiwa.

Le début de l'après-midi était arrivé et le nettoyage du dépôtoire avait tellement avancé qu'il ne rester plus qu'à nettoyer le frigo et acheter des médicament et des pansements pour l'armoirs à pharmacie.

"Bon alors ? Les gars, je vais chercher les médoc ! Vous, vous continuez à ranger le reste de la baraque."

"Et si on a faim ?" hurlérent les clones en me regardant.

"Bouffer ce que vous trouvez dans le frigo..."

"Simpas merci !"

Après avoir fait le ravitaillement en produit pharmaceutique, je commenceais à erré dans le village tout en rentrant.

_**« Flash »**_

_**« Je marche en ville, seul... tout autours de moi je vois des gens avec d'autres personnes. Ils rient, se parlent... ils ont l'air de s'amuser. »**_

"Pourquoi penser à ça ?" me disais-je à moi-même. "Où que je sois, la solitude me suivra."

"Mais je rêve pas... C'est bien Naruto que je vois."

La voix venait de derriére moi. Quand je me suis retourné, je vis une personne avec un grosse gourde dans le dos et un bandeau de Suna no Kuni accroché à la bandoulière de la gourde.

"Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" lui demandai-je en me retournant complétement pour le voir.

"C'est quoi cette question stupide ? Je suis venu pour l'examen mais on est arrivé trop tôt."

"C'est vrai... vous étes arrivé quand ?"

"Depuis ce matin. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu m'as l'air songeur... Un soucie ?"

Là je devais mentir comme un arracheur de dent. Pas question de dire à qui que ce soit mes problémes.

"Ben... je dois pas m'entraîner jusqu'à l'examen, vue que je viens sortir d'un coma de deux jours à cause d'un accident."

"Tu n'as rien à faire jusque là c'est ça ?"

J'acquissais d'un signe de tête. Et je continuais :

"Kakashi-sensei m'a dit que je pouvais quand même essayer de m'entraîner de mon côter... Comprend pas trop là."

"Dans ce cas, fait comme moi après notre bataille."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Comme je ne pouvais m'entraîner physiquement, je me suis entraîné en apprenant de nouvelles techniques."

L'idée de Gaara me paraissait simple mais pas bête. En plus, Sasuke m'avait apporté la technique du Katon ce matin. C'était peut-être pour ça que Kakashi-sensei m'avait dit de m'entraîner. M'entaîner à utiliser le Katon.

"C'est pas con ton idée. Merci Gaara !"

"De rien. Heu... Par contre, tu peux m'aidé ?"

"Aucun probléme. Explique en quoi je peux t'aider."

"Je commence à avoir faim et je me suis paumé..."

"T'as deux solutions : soit tu te coupe une de tes mains et tu la mange. Soit tu vas chez Ichiraku manger des Râmens."

"La deuxiéme solution est la meilleurs mais je sais pas où c'est..."

"Je peux t'y emmener ! J'ai justement faim, et c'est pas loin."

Au cours du chemin pour aller manger, Gaara et moi-même sommes passés devant un petit magasin qui avait une chose que j'ai toujours adoré. Un carnet à dessin et des crayons.

_**« Flash »**_

_**« J'ai 15ans, je suis sur une colline dans le parc de ma ville. Sur mes genoux, il y a une feuille de dessin et un crayon de papier dans ma main droite. Sur la feuille, j'y ai dessiné le parc tel que je le vois du haut de la colline. Un dessin où j'y ai mis une propreté et un soin absolues pour qu'il ressemble au vrai paysage que je vois. »**_

"Hé Naruto, ça va ?" m'avait demandé Gaara qui me regardait comme si j'avais agis bizarrement.

"Oui... ça va. Tu peux attendre 5minutes, j'ai quelque chose à acheter." Disais-je à Gaara en entrant dans le magasin.

En sortant du magasin, le gars du sable m'avait demandé ce que j'avais acheté, et je lui montrais ce que j'avais vu dans la vitrine. Plus tard, une fois arrivé chez Ichiraku, on commencait à manger, quatre bols de râmens (trois pour moi et un pour Gaara), quand Gaara m'avait demandait :

"Alors, tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ?"

"Sasuke m'a filé la technique du Katon ce matin. Je vais m'entraîner à le manier dès que j'aurais déposé tous que j'ai chez moi. Et toi ?"

"Je vais commenceais par me repérer dans le village car là, je suis paumé."

"Besoin d'aide ?"

"Non merci."

A la fin du repas, j'étais parti de mon côté et Gaara du sien. Une fois arrivé chez moi, j'avais vu une chose que j'aurais préféré pas voir... Tous mes clones étaient en train d'agoniser. La cause ? La bouffe. Ces idiots avaient bouffés quelques choses de périmés... Alors je les avais achevé avec un coup de poing sur chacun. Fort heureusement, le rangement était fini.

"Bon... Après l'entraînement, je vais acheter de la bouffe. Où est le rouleau ?"

Une fois le rouleau en main, je commencea à étudier la technique. Mais j'y comprenais pas grand chose. Les signe des mains étaient super chiant à apprendre, enfin, surtout à m'en rappeller. Enfin bref, la théorie était à l'étude.

Les minutes passérent et j'arrivais enfin à faire le Katon, enfin, en théorie. Et après je commenceais à m'ennuyer. Soudain, je me souvenais du cahier à dessin.

"Bha... Autant voir si j'ai pas perdu la mains en dessin. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envis de dessinée les têtes des Hokages ! En plus, il fait encore beau dehors et il n'est que 14h20. J'ai tout le temps."

Une fois un endroit trouvé pour dessinée, je commenceais à dessinée la façade. L'endroit était calme, tous qu'il y avait, c'était un renard qui m'observait...

"Un renard qui m'observe ?" Pensai-je en relevant mon nez de mon dessinée.

Dès que j'avais regardé l'animal, celui-ci commencea à partir.

"PUTAIN ! REVIENS ICI TOI !" Hurlais-je au renard.

Mais le temps que je me léve cette sale bête avait disparu de mon champs de vision.

"Encore un renard... C'est pas normale ! Si je n'en avais pas vu un à ma mort je ne trouverai ça normal d'un renard me regarde." Pensai-je en regardant autours de moi. "Est-ce que Kyûbi à avoir avec ça."

Alors pour savoir si le renard allait revenir, je me remis à dessinée tout en restant sur mes gardes. Mais le temps passa sans que je revoye le renard.

"Peut-être que je me fais des idées." Murmurai-je en me levant pour partir. "Bon, on va achetait de la bouffe et je rentre."

"Pas mal ton dessin... on dirait vraiment qu'il est réel !"

La voix venait de derriére moi. Quand je me m'étais retourné, je vis Jiraya, l'Ero-senin.

"AAAAAAH ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fout là Ero-senin?" Hurlai-je horrifié.

"Eh bien... je t'avais vu sur mon chemin, alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais..."

Jiraya regardait le dessin et fini par me demandait :

"Tu as déjà dessinée des femmes ?"

"Heu non... Pourquoi ?"

Le pervert me regardait avec un sourire de vicelard. Je savais pas pourquoi mais quelleque chose me disait qu'il avait une idée digne de lui, c'est à dire pervert.

"ça te dit de dessinée des jolies filles pour illustrer mon nouveau livre ?"

"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS OSEZ ENGAGE UN MÔME POUR VOUS AIDEZ DANS LA SORTIE DE VOTRE LIVRE DE PERVERT !"

"Pas la peine de hurler tu sais. Je te pairai."

"NON ! Même si c'est tentant. Ma réponce est non !"

"Bon... Alors tu pourrais au moins me faire ce genre de dessin mais juste pour moi et non pour mon livre. Je te les acheterai à n'importe quel prix."

"Vous me devez déjà du fric rappellez-vous ! Alors c'est non !"

J'arrachais le cahier de Jiraya et je partais en pétard en lançant des injures pas très catholique sur le Sanin.

« Quoi que... j'ai jamais dessinée une personne. Je devrais essayer un jour... Pour une fois, ce pervert m'a donner une idée... ça fait peur que l'idée vient de lui mais je devrais essayer. » songeais-je

Après avoir fait des courses, j'avais senti en chemin que quelqu'un me suivait. Quand je me retourna, je vis encore une fois un renard.

"ENCORE ?" hurlai-je avec haine. "Cette fois, tu m'échapperas pas !"

Le renard s'enfuyait très vite. Je lachais mes cours et je me mis à sa poursuite. Au moment où il avait un choix de chemin. Il avait tourné à droite. Mais quand j'avais pris le même chemin...

« BAF »

J'avais percuté quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

"Et bien Naruto, tu m'as l'air bien pressé."

C'était Kakashi-sensei.

"Gommen sensei ! Mais je poursuivai un renard. Vous l'avait sûrement vu passer."

"Désoler mais j'ai vu passer aucun renard. Tu as dû rêver."

"Peut-être. Désoler de vous avoir percuté."

"Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.Tu m'as l'air fatigué."

"Vous avez raison ! Au revoirs !"

Je tournais le dos à l'homme au sharingan pour reprendre mes courses et je continuais mon chemin pour rentrer chez moi comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Je rentrais à la maison, la nuit commenceait à tomber et des questions me passaient dans la tête.

"Bizarre que Kakashi n'est pas vu le renard, même avec « le paradis du batifolage » sous son nez, il voit tout. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'il le lisait pas, lui qui le lis tout le temps même si il l'a déjà lu plusieurs fois et qu'il est en mission ou pendant son temps libre.

_**« Flash »**_

_**« Je lis un livre, à la bibliothéque, qui dit que dans les contes japonais, les renards avaient le pouvoir de se transformer en hommes. Comme le petit renard dans Inu-yasha »**_

"MAIS QUEL CON JE SUIS ! SI KAKSHI N'A PAS VU LE RENARD, C'EST QUE C'EST LE RENARD QUI A PRIS L'APPARENCE DU SENSEI ! IL A PUS AVOIR LE TEMPS DE LE FAIRE !"

Même si cela paraîsait stupide, c'était la seul solution qui répondait aux questions. Je courais vers la salle de bain et je regardais dans une glace si le sceau était toujours là. Mais je le voyais pas. Alors je pris un Kunai et je me fit une petite coupure, d'envions 1cm de longueur, qui s'était directement refermé. Preuve que j'avais encore le démon en moi.

"Mais alors ? Qui c'était ce renard si ce n'est pas Kyûbi ?"

**A SUIVRE...**

**Voila, c'est le chapitre 3 de cette fic. Les autres chapitres risquent de mettre du temps à sortir a cause de quelque probléme avec mon ordinateur... Merci de l'avoir lu.**


	4. début de l'examen chunnin

**Chapitre 4 : Les Genins des villages voisins arrivent ! Les épreuves de l'examen Chuunin commencent enfin...**

Les jours passérent et j'étais toujours dans le corps de Naruto. Et je savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais ici.

"Au moins, je sais une chose. La personne que j'ai vu quand j'ai poursuivi le renard n'était pas Kakashi." Pensai-je.

_**« Flash »**_

_**"Je suis chez Ichiraku avec Kakashi. Le lendemain de l'histoire avec le renard."**_

_**"Sensei, désoler de vous avoir bousculer, hier."**_

_**"De quoi tu parle ?"**_

_**"Vous vous souvenez pas ? Hier après-midi je vous ai percuté parce que je poursuivais un renard."**_

_**"Désoler mais je vois pas de quoi tu parle..."**_

"Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois aller à l'académie pour rendre la feuille d'inscription avec Sasuke et Sakura-chan."

A peine j'étais sorti de chez moi que j'avais vu qu'il y avait du chahut dans le village, dès le matin. Mais moi je m'en foutais.

A mi-chemin vers l'academie, un groupe de ninja m'avait intercepté.

"Et toi là-bas... Tu es de Konoha ?"

L'homme qui m'avait parlé avait une grosse épée attaché derriére le dos, comme celle de Clad (ou Cloud) de « Final Fantasy 7 », en claire grosse et lourde. Une coupe de cheveux comme celle de Sanosuke Sangara dans « Kenshin le vagabon », il portait un t-shirt noir et un pantalon militaire et devait être agé de 14ans. A voir son bandeau sur son front, il venait de Suna No Kuni, comme Gaara.

"Oui ! Pourquoi ?"

"Moi et mon équipe cherchions l'académie de Konoha pour l'examen Chuunin."

"Comme j'y vais, vous avez cas me suivre."

"Merci mon gars. Comme on est pas du village, on se perd facilement."

En effet, quand j'avais vu distinctement les trois ninjas, j'avais remarqué qu'ils venaient tous les trois de villages différents. Ils venaient de Suna, Taki et Kiri No Kuni.

"De quel village venez-vous ?" demandai-je pour savoir qui ils étaient.

"Regarde nos bandeaux et tu seras." M'avait répondu la seul fille du groupe qui me montrait son bandeau sur son front, celui de Taki no Kuni. La fille avait les cheveux long et chatains, des cheveux cachaient son oeil droit. Elle portait un T-shirt à manches longues blanc, et un jean bleu foncé. Elle devait être agé d'environ 13ans. A la voir, elle ferait craquer tout les mecs.

"Justement, vous étes tous de villages différents. C'est louche."

"Secret !" me répondit le troisiéme gars qui venez de Kiri. Il avait les cheveux noir de ce mec formaient une queue de cheval. Il portait un pantalon court vert foncé, ou alors c'était un short trop grand pour lui, un T-shirt noir et son bandeau se trouvait sur son bras gauche.

"Je peux au moins avoir vos noms ?"

"Moi c'est Ryu !" commenceait le garçon de de Suna.

"Moi c'est Noa !" continuait le fille de Taki. "Et le dernier là-bas, c'est Eric."

"Salut !" me faisait le dernier.

Une fois arrivé à l'académie, Sasuke et Salura-chan m'attendaient et ils étaient un peu furax...

"C'est à cet heure-ci que tu arrive ?" hurlait la jeune fille. Espéce de Kakashi.

"C'est qui ceux là ?" me demandait Sasuke en regardant la drôle d'équipe qui était derriére moi.

Toujours aussi rapide pour voir les nouveaux ninjas. Ou alors, il les vois fort...

"Mademoiselle, j'adore vos cheveux roses, avec votre bandeau sur les cheveux, je vous trouve mignonne !" déclarait Eric en tenant la main de Sakura.

"Quand est-il passé devant moi ? je l'ai même pas vu arrivé devant Sakura." pensai-je en regardant le groupe derriére moi et Eric devant moi.

Soudain, les deux collégues du dragueur foncérent sur ce dernier pour lui filer des coups en hurlant :

« Tu oublie notre contract ou quoi ? On s'est promis de pas draguer une fille durant l'examen ! C'est pour ça qu'on est pas arrivé à temps pour le dernier examen. »

"Naruto. Où as-tu pêché ces gars ?" me demandait Sakura avec un air qui me disait mais qu'est-ce que tu nous ramener encore.

"Ben... Ils disaient chercher l'académie, alors..."

"Veuillez excuser ce crétin... mais il peut pas s'empêcher de draguer toute les filles qu'il croise." Précisait Noa qui trainait Eric complétement hors-service. "Merci de nous avoir conduit jusqu'ici."

"Avant ça, j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes. Si vous êtes un groupe, pourquoi vos bandeaux sont différents ?" Demandait Sasuke en regardant chacun des ninjas en question.

"On est un groupe crée entre les différents villages pour renforcer les liens entre eux. Le village de Kiri, Suna, Taki et Konoha. Petite précision, notre sensei vient de Konoha et ça fait 3ans que notre équipe existe."

"Il avait de drôle d'idée le sandaime à l'époque." Pensai-je en les regardant de haut en bas.

Plus tard, après avoir donnés nos formulaires d'inscriptions, tous les genins de Konoha étaient encore une fois réunis et on attendait (encore une fois) le début des épreuves. C'était une très longue attente... Entre Ino et Sakura qui se battaient pour Sasuke, Shikamaru qui râlait, Chôji qui bouffait, Kiba qui se vantait, Lee super chaud pour la baston et les muets comme Sasuke, Neji et Shino. C'était à vous dégouté de passer l'examen. Je me demandais même si c'était pas la 1er épreuve... Une pensée bien stupide me direz-vous.

Finalement les examinateurs arrivaient dans un nuage de fumée. C'était des triplés apparament agés de 20ans ou plus mais pas plus de 25ans. On aurait dit des moines shoalins avec leurs crânes rasés.

"Salut les jeunes ! On va comenceait sans plus attendre la 1er épreuve de cette examen." Commenceait celui qui se trouvait le plus à ma droite.

"Le principe est simple. On a lâché des singes dans tout Konoha. Vous devez en ramenez un ici avec sa clochette autours du cou dans un delai de 2h30." Continuait l'exminateur chauve du milieu.

"Certains d'entre vous on pus les voirs ce matin. Ils sont déjà libres depuis longtemps. Alors... Que l'épreuve commence !" annonceait le dernier Jounin.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt parti, tout les Genins présents étaient déjà partis chercher un singe. Moi et l'équipe 7 étions prés de chez car il y avait toujours du grabuge là-bas, à cause d'un singe selon les gens du coin..

"Encore une épreuve chiante comme les mission de type C ou D !" Hurlai-je avec rage.

"On ferait mieux de se méfier !" conseillait Sakura. "Les examinateurs sont toujours des vicielards pour les épreuves."

"Finalement, le test écrit d'Ibiki est plus interressant." Soupirai-je. "Pourquoi on nous le refait pas ?"

Soudain, j'avais senti quelque chose sauté sur ma tête et qui avait l'air de chercher des poux sur ma tête. Mes deux compéres me regardérent et me mumuraient d'une même voix :

« Surtout, ne fais pas de geste brusque ! Il pourrait partir. »

Apparament, un des singe s'était logé sur ma tête. Et soudain, je sentais que cette sale bête me tirait les cheveux.

"Si vous la chopez pas vite faite cette bestiole je vais péter un câble." Marmonnais-je aux autres alors que j'étais sur le point de craquer.

Tout à coups, le singe était descendu de ma tête et commenceait à se carapater(je suis même pas sur de l'orthographe de ce mot).

"Suivons-le !" ordonnait Sasuke qui commencé à suivre le singe. "Naruto ! Utilise le Kage Bunshin ! Il nous sera plus utile que toute les autres techniques."

En voila une idée, avec tout mes clônes, on pourrait encerclé le macaque et le choper.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! La cible est là-bas !" explicais-je aux clônes en montrant le singe devant nous. "A L'ATTAQUE !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la poursuite avait finalement pris court, car apparament, ce débile de singe avait l'air d'aimer ma tête. Mes clones avaient servis à rien sauf à foutre le bordel dans Konoha pendant la poursuite.

"Il l'air d'aime les têtes vident !" commentait Sasuke. "Y'a pas à dire, pour une fois ta tête sert enfin à quelque chose."

"Oui, bon ça va ! Au moins, on a déjà fini l'épreuve. Reste combien de temps avant la fin de l'épreuve ?"

"2h05 !" Répondit la jeune fille.

"Quelque chose me dit que je vais supporter ce macaque quelque temps..."

Plus tard, nous étions à l'académie avec le singe et la clochette à son cou et nous étions pas les seuls arrivés. L'équipe de Kiba et d'Ino étaient déja là. Chacun avec son singe. J'allais voir Kiba qui se faisait soigner par Hinata avec le singe sur sa tête.

"Eh ben mon vieux ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" lui demandai-je en voyant son visage couvert de griffures et de trace de ongument. "Me dit pas que c'est le singe qui t'as fait ça, sinon je ris."

"Si ! Mais ce bâtard n'était pas tout seul. Pendant qu'on le poursuivait, deux de ses potes m'ont sauté sur la gueule sans que je m'en rende compte."

"HAHAHAHA ! C'est vraiment dommage que j'ai raté cette scéne ! "

"Et toi ! Ton singe a l'air d'aimer les têtes vident, vu il reste sur la tienne. "

"Fait gaffe, il pourrait aller sur la tienne vu qu'elle est encore plus vide. Tu sais comment les trois autres ont eu le leur ?"

"Par la bouffe."

"Hein ?"

"Par la bouffe. Chôji l'a choppé chez Ichiraku."

Y'avait rien à dire... On se foutait vraiment de notre gueule pour cette épreuves.

"Naruto ! Ces clochettes n'ont pas l'air ordinaire, elles ont une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur facilement repérable sur plusieurs kilomètre." Continuait l'homme-chien en reniflant sa clochette.

Nombre total des équipes qualifiés : 30 soit 90genins.

"Bon ! Les jeunes ! Prenez la clochette de votre singe et allez à l'entrée de la « forêt de la mort ». Ceux de l'année derniére savent où c'est. Bonne chance pour la suite !" déclaraient les trois examinateurs en choeurs avant de disparaitre.

"Si c'est la forêt de la mort la prochaine épreuve... C'est encore Anko qui sera l'examinatrice à votre avis ?" demandait Sakura une fois que nous étions sur le lieu de la soi-disante 2eme épreuve.

"Si c'est le cas, on connait déjà l'épreuve." Continait Sasuke.

"A moins qu'elle ait prévue autre chose." Leurs disais-je pour les rassurer vu qu'ils avaient pas l'air enchantés par la suite. "D'ailleur... Elle est en retard. Elle doit encore préparer son entré comme la dernière fois."

Soudain, un gros nuage de fumé apparut juste devant la porte de la forêt et on pouvait entendre des hurlements en sortir.

"Par ta faute on est en retard ! Tu mérite vraiment ton titre de « Roi Des Retards » !"

"Mais c'est pas ma faute, un chat me bloquer le passage. Je pouvais pas l'écraser pour passer..."

"C'est pas une excuses ! Moi si un chat me fait chier, je l'éclate."

Une fois la fumé dissipait, deux silhouettes pouvaient être facilement distinctes. Anko et Kakashi. Pour le dernier, tout le monde aurait pus s'en douter, avec le « Roi Des Retards », y'en a pas beaucoups qui avaient ce titre, ou plutôt, il devait être le seul à le posséder. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? C'était un examinateur ou quoi ?

"Salut mes mignons ! Désoler pour le retard..." Elle lanceait un regard noir sur Kakashi. "Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve ! Voici la forêt de la mort, que nous venons tout juste de refaire..."

"C'est moi... Ou ça sent les emmerdes ?" demandait un genin, qui venait de Kiri et qui se trouvait à côter de moi.

"Les régles sont simples ! Vous allez dormir dans la fôret cette nuit même !"

Dormir un nuit dans la fôret ? La moitier des candidats ici présent y ont passé 5jours... Alors une nuit... ça cacher quelque chose...

"Trop facile "! hurlairent de joie quelques candidats !

"Je n'ai pas fini ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons refait cette zone et vous risquez de souffrir ! Kakashi, explique leurs pourquoi."

"On a mis dans cette forêt quelques monstre assez dangeureux, du moins pour des Chuunins, récement. Tous friands de chair humains."

"Même pas peur !" hurlais-je en levant le poing. "Si on le rencontre, on aurait cas l'éviter et fuir."

"Mais ça ne sera pas aussi facile." Continuait le sensei. "Avant d'expliquer la suite, que quelqu'un, dans chaque équipe, accroche la clochette à son poignet maintenant."

"Met-là Naruto !" m'ordonnait Sasuke en me tendant l'objet come si c'était une bombe que j'accrochais très vite à mon poignet gauche.

"Trouillard !" marmonnais-je

Après avoir terminé d'avoir fait le noeud, je contastais que mon noeud avait disparu et la clochette était accroché à moi par un ruban non-couper, sans ouverture. Rien. Comme si on m'avait une boucle nette.

"Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" Hurlais-je très fort en regardant le probléme que je voyait.

"C'est pas bon tout ça !" disait Sakura en regardant le poignet où se trouvait la clochette.

Tous le monde regardait les examinateurs avec rages. J'aurais pas aimé être à leurs places cette fois-ci.

"Comme toutes les équipes a accrochés ses clochettes , je vous le dis toute suite, ces choses ont un défaut énorme, elles attirent les sales bestioles de cette forêt... Donc passaient une bonne soirée..." expliquait Kakashi avant de disparaître, visiblement pour évité les Genins furieux.

"Derniéres choses avant que vous commenciez : Les combats entres équipe sont autorisés. Et vous devez vous rendre dans le centre de la forêt demain entre 12h et 12h15, avec toute votre équipe, inutile de venir seul ou à deux, c'est TOUTE l'équipe, ni plus, ni moins... Et enfin, la clochette vous sera retirez à la fin de l'épreuve, si vous êtes en vie... Que chaque équipe aillent à un porte pour entrer dans la forêt et attendaient l'heure du départ !" terminait Anko avec un sourire sadique.

Plus tard, Sasuke, Sakura et moi-même étions devant une entré, qui était surveillé par un ninja qui commenceait à ouvrir la porte en regardant sa montre., pour ne pas rater l'heure.

L'heure arrivait, notre équipe entra dans la Forêt de la mort.

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. 2eme épreuve 1er partie

**Chapitre 5 : La deuxiéme épreuve. Mission : survivre aux milieux des bêtes... Et des candidats fous... Toute une nuit...**

La deuxiéme épreuve avait commencé, Sasuke, Sakura et moi-même sommes à peine entrés que les problémes arrivaient sans crier gare. Un espéce de gros chat apparu devant nous. D'environ 2mètre de long, haut d'environ 1mètre, une fourrure de couleur noir, et à voir ses dents et la grosseur de ses pattes, quelque chose me disait qui était baléze à défoncé.

"Elle est grosse la bestiole !" m'exclamais-je en regardant l'espéce de chat de long en large.

"Elle a l'air affamé." Continuait Sakura. "On fait quoi ?"

"On se le fait !" répondait Sasuke qui se préparait au combat. "Naruto, tu le prend à droite, Sakura à gauche et moi je le prend de face."

"Eh oh ! Pourquoi toi tu le prend de face ? Pourquoi pas moi ?"

"Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ?"

"Admire-ça !" lui hurlais-je. En composant les signes de Katon pour cramer le gros matou.

A la fin du lancer de flamme, le matou s'enfuiyer avec une fourrure en feux.

"Même pas besoin de se battre avec ça." Continuai-je en pointant du doigt le monstres qui fuyait.

"Les garçons..."

"Quoi ?" répondions-nous en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Sakura pointait quelque chose du doigt. Et ce quelque chose se trouvait derriére Sasuke et moi. Et quand je me suis retourné. Trois gros serpents pendaient des arbres et nous fixaient. Taille des serpents ? Plus de 8mètres à vu de nez.

"Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir..." murmurai-je aux autres. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

Long silence de réflexion. Les serpents fonceaient soudainement sur nous les gueules ouvertent. Deux solutions, la fuite ou le face à face.

"Courons !" hurlions-nous à l'unisson.

A peine arrivé que les problèmes arrivaient en masse. Et nous ne pouvions pas que fuir toute la nuit, surtout que les attaques pouvaient arriver tout le temps, sans une seul pose. Mais comment s'en débarraser ?

_**« Flash »**_

_**« Je suis dans la gueule d'un serpent et je lance le « Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ». Trop de clônes, le serpent éclate en morceau. »**_

"Les gars ! J'ai une idée ! Laisser-moi faire !"

Je me suis retourné et je voyais un seul serpents qui fonceait vers moi toujours la gueule ouverte. Très vite je m'étaisjetais dans sa gueule pour me faire avaler. Mais j'avais eu le temps d'entendre les autres hurlaient :

« Mais quel con ! »

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !"

"Boom !"

Une vingtaine de clône apparurent en éclatant de l'intérieure. Tranquille pendant un bout de temps.

"Et voila ! En plus, on a de quoi bouffer." M'exclamais-je en souriant bêtement aux autres. "On passe aux autres ?"

« BAF »

Un grand coup de poing venait de me frapper la tête. Un punch signait Sakura.

"PAUVRE CRETIN ! NE RECOMMENCE PLUS !" hurlait cette derniére.

"Silence vous deux..." nous ordonnait Sasuke en regardant autours de nous. "Les deux autres serpents ne sont plus là."

"Peut-être qu'ils se cachent." Sugérait la jeune fille.

Soudain, j'entendais deux grands bruits sourd... Comme si quelque chose venait de tomber de haut. Très haut.

"Vous avez entendu ?" demandais-je aux deux autres pour être sur que je me faisais pas d'idée.

"Ça venez de là-bas." Montrait Sakura avec son doigt.

"Allons voir." Continuai-je en partant vers la direction indiqué pas la jeune fille.

Arrivé sur les lieux, on surprise nous attendait. Les deux autres serpents qui nous poursuivaient étaient étalé par-terre avec des dizaine voir de centaine de trace de morsures et griffures, toutes très petites.

"Eh ben, putain... Deux gros serpents sont étalés par-terre... Je suis en plein rêve..." disais-je en regardant la scéne.

"Si c'est le cas, on fait le même rêve et c'est un plutôt un cauchemars..." continuait Sakura avec une expression proche de la mienne.

"On ferait mieux de rester sur nos gardes, si ses serpents se sont fais battre je préfére ne pas deviner pour nous. Partons." Ordonna Sasuke en tournant le dos aux serpents..

Plus tard, alors que nous cherchions un endroits tranquille pour se reposer. Un groupe de ninja nous tombait dessus. Des ninjas qui venaient de Kumo no kuni à en croirent les bandeaux.

"Tiens tiens ! Des petites ninjas de Konoha."

Celui qui venez de parler devait être le leader. Environ 15ans, 1m70, dans les 60kg, cheveux noirs avec une coiffure proche de celle de Mido ban dans Get Backers. Ses potes devaient être jumeaux vus qu'ils se ressemblaient. Dans les 1m65, 60kg, environs 14-15ans, tout deux bruns avec une coupe afro. Vraiments bizarres ses mecs coté coupe de cheveux.

"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécue jusqu'ici les mioches, mais c'est pas de chance d'être tomber sur nous." Continuait le leader.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demandais-je à mes camarades en nettoyant les oreilles. "Je comprend pas l'idiot."

"Tu devrais, si c'est de l'idiot... Tu devrais t'entendre avec eux." M'explicais Sasuke en me regardant.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu me cherche !"

"..."

"Ne reste pas muet sale poseur !"

"Heu... dites... On est là..." rappellérent la deuxième équipe.

"On vous fout la pâter quand on veut ! Alors Tirez-vous !" hurlai-je sur les trois autres chiants.

"Mais c'est qu'il s'y croit le nain !" parlaient les jumeaux entre eux assez fort pour que je les entende.

"JE VAIS ME LES..."

"Laisse- tomber..." m'expliquait Sasuke en me retenant. "Ils ne valent rien. Sakura peut se les faire sans probléme si on devait se battre. Depuis quelque temps, elle a fait des progrés fulgurants."

"C'est vrai ? COOL !" m'exclamai-je

"Vous oserez envoyé une fille contre nous ? HAHAHA ! Vous êtes pitoyables !" Rigolaient les trois crétins. "Vous avez les boules ou quoi ?"

"Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est vous qui avez les boules. Vous avez peurs de perdre contre moi !" leur expliquait Sakura avec un sourire.

"SALE PETITE..."

Les jumeaux se jetairent sur la jeune fille avec une lenteur... Que moi et Sasuke on avait eu le temps de les frapper pour les faire valser à des kilométres. Le dernier mec restait devant nous la bouche ouverte.

"Finalement, on a fait un « un contre un ». Sakura. Tu peux t'occuper du dernier ?" lui demandai-je.

Le dernier gars se jetait sur Sakura. Il était plus rapide que les deux autres mais toujours trop lent pour nous. La jeune fille esquivait l'homme sans probléme, elle avait fait un pas sur le coter et avait filer un grand coup de poing sur le con. Ce dernier se retrouvait allongé sur le sol la machoire fracturé.

"Bravo !" félicitais-je à Sakura en l'applaudissant avec Sasuke. "Tu as explosé le record de « l'étalage d'idiot »."

"Merci !" répondit la jeune fille.

« Baf »

"Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé la tête Sakura-chan ?" en me frottant derriére la tête.

"Je t'ai pas frappé. Regarde, je suis devant toi."

"Sasuke ?"

"Je te frappe pas pour une connerie de se genre... C'est cette petite chose la-bas qui t'as frappé la tête." Explicait le garçon en me montrant un petite boule de poil pas plus gros qu'un poing, avec une queue fine et qui fini avec une minuscule boule de poil. (AVIS AU FAN DE HUNTER X HUNTER, VOUS AVEZ RECONNU LA BÊBÊTE ? SI JE VOUS DIS « GREED ISLAND »... MAREMOCCHI lol).

« BAF »

Je n'avais rien vu venir, un coup sur le nez vif mais pas très douleureux...

"Rapide la bestiole..." commentait Sakura. Sauf pour Sasuke apparament.

Je regardait le jeune garçon qui tenait mon « agresseur » par la queue.

"Bon... On continu ? L'idéal serait de se rendre pas loin de la tour dès maintenant. Comme ça, on ne ratera pas le rendez-vous."

"A condition que nous soyions encore en vie. Parce partie comme c'est, je donne pas chère de notre peau." Expliquais-je pour rire.

"Mais surtout... si la 3eme épreuve commence dès la fin de la deuxième, on devrait éviter de se fatiguer pour rien."

"Sakura a raison !" répondait Sasuke sur l'explication de la jeune fille. "Voici ce que je propose, une garde ! Pendant que les autres dorment le troisiéme surveille les alentours."

"On peut apporté une amélioration à ton plan... nous on dort et Naruto va dormir plus loin vu que c'est lui qui attire les monstres et il nous rejoindra demain matin." (Sakura en son foi intérieur : UN NUIT TRANQUILLE AVEC SASUKE ! YEAH !)

"Tu connais Naruto... il serait capable de se perdre dans la forêt et ne pas se réveiller à temps..."

"C'est vrai..." répondait Sakura complétement déprimé.

"Vraiment simpas les gars... Merci de considérer comme un moins que rien."

La nuit tombée, mes deux coéquipiés s'étaient endormis et moi je montais la garde. Mais depuis l'attaque des trois ninjas, nous n'avions subis aucune attaque...

"C'est anormale." Pensai-je en regardant autours de moi. "A entendre les deux autres examinateurs, on n'aurait pas une seconde de répris..."

Soudain, sorti de nul par, un animal apparu devant moi.

"Tiens ! Tiens !" faisait-je en regardant l'animal tout en sortant un Kunai. "Le cramé de tout à l'heure. Tu peux venir te battre, je suis enfin seul."

Le cramé avait foncè vers moi. Dommage pour lui, il n'était pas assez rapide pour moi. Je le voyais facilement. Une fois qu'il était assez près de moi, à environs 2métre de moi, je lui avais envoyé un kunai pile entre les deux yeux et j'avais sauté au dessus de lui. Une fois qu'il m'avait dépassé, le matou s'était écroulé.

"Petite leçon : si tu veux tué quelqu'un d'un coup, vise la tête." Murmurai-je en regardant le chat.

"En un coup ? Pas mal... Moi je n'aurais jamais pensé à utilisé un kunai de cette maniére. Je l'aurais tué autrement."

La voix venait d'en haut. Quelque part dans les arbres. Etrangement, cet voix ne m'était pas inconnu.

"T'as faim ?"

La même voix venait de derriére sans que je m'en rend compte.

"Où sont tes compagnons ?" continuait l'inconnu(même si la voie me dis quelque chose)

C'était Ryu. Le mec que j'avais accompagné avec son équipe jusque l'examen.

"Que veux-tu ?" lui demandai-je en me retournant complétement vers lui en position de garde.

"Rien de spécial. Je me suis éloigner de mes potes pour qu'il est moins d'emmerde."

"Toi aussi tu as la clochette ?"

"Ouais ! J'ai buté tellement de monstre qu'il m'est impossible d'en faire le compte. Mais depuis la tombée de la nuit, c'est calme... Trop calme..."

"Toi aussi tu trouve ça anormale ?"

"Un peu ouais ! A entendre les examinateurs, j'imaginé une nuit baston."

"Ton épéer te gêne pas pour te battre ?"

"Non."

Soudain, j'avais entendu un rire venir de nul part. Un rire à vous glacer le sang.

"J'avais raison... La nuit va t'être baston." Concluait Ryu en se préparant à sortir son épée.

"Où se cache l'adversaire ? pensai-je en regardant autours de moi.

Soudain, j'avais senti un souffle sur mes pieds. Je regardais par terre et je vis mon ombre te celui de Ryu bouger bizarrement, ou plutôt, ils prenaient vies.

"Ryu ! Bouge vite ! C'est sous nos pieds !"

Le jeune homme s'exercuta et on nous regardions là où nous étions. Deux ombres prenaient formes. Nos formes.

"Putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ?" hurlais-je en espérant que Ryu puisse me répondre.

"J'ai déjà vu ses monstres. Ce sont des ShadowHearts ! Des créature nocturnes en forme d'ombres, qui prennent l'apparence de leurs victimes."

"Comment tu veux battre cette chose si c'est une ombre ?"

"C'est tout con. Quand ils prennent la forme de la victime, ils sont vulnérables. Mais il y a un problème..."

Inutile qu'il continu son cours sur ces merdes, j'avais vu le gros probléme. Ils étaient rapide. Trop rapide pour moi. Celui qui me ressemblait s'était retrouvé en face de moi pour me donner un coup dans le bide. Le coup n'était pas fort, c'était faible, mais le ShadowHeart avait très vite reculé. Pour reprendre sa place initial.

"Je vois ! Rapide mais pas de force." Marmonnai-je. "Trop facile. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?"

Le ShadowHeart composait des signes de ses mains. Le dernier symboles m'indiquais qu'il allait me faire un Katon. Mais apparament, c'était du bluffe, aucune flamme sortait de lui. Directement, je fonceais sur lui pour lui défoncé la face et pour tenter me débarrasser de lui. Peine perdu, il reculait, il esquivait mais il ne rispostait pas.

"L'enculer ! Il commence à me faiguer." Pensai-je en m'emmervant. "Je vais devoir encore utiliser les armes."

Très vite, j'avais mis dans chaqu'une de mes mains un kunai. Et je refonceais sur le monstre. Je le harcelais de coups, mais il les evitait tous. Alors j'utilisais la même technique qu'avec le gros chat... La même mais légérement modifiée. Je recommenceais à harceler mon ombre, pour finalement lui planter les kunai dans le corps.

"Rater !" hurlais-je dans ma tête. "Il s'enfuit."

Je regardais vers le deuxiéme attaqué. Il avait toujours son adversaire, et ils se battaient chaqu'un avec leurs épées. Enfin, juste Ryu... Son ombre avait perdu la sienne. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était la force de ce mec... il tenait son épée d'une main et la maniait facilement, comme s'il tenait un morceau de bois... Il avait facilement tranché la tête de son ombre.

"Je ferais mieu de rejoindre mes potes. A plus !"

Et il disparut.

**A suivre...**


	6. 2eme épreuve 2eme partie

**Chapitre 6 : Fin de la deuxième épreuve. En route pour la troisiéme.**

Pour bien protéger mes camarades, j'avais crée des clones pour les surveiller de prés en cas où je serai améné à me séparer d'eux.

"Est-ce que je devrai les réveiller ?" me demandai-je en moi. "L'adversaire peut sortir du sol. En plus, c'est notre ombre... C'est pas banal !"

Les minutes passérent, des minutes qui paraissaient des heures. J'épiais le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement. Tous qui pouvait être suspect dans cette forêt. Même si tout était suspect. Je m'assis à coter des autres. Pour bien voir les alentours.

"Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?"

Cette voix était celle de Sasuke, toujours allongé comme s'il dormait.

"Non ! Je peux tenir la nuit. Mais nos adversaire sont plus rapide que nous le pensions. Ton sharingan nous sera utile s'ils sont nombreux, croit moi."

"Autant te le dire, je sens tellement le danger par ici, que je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je me demande comment faire Sakura pour dormir."

"Je ne dors pas."

Soudain, en face de moi, je vis des branches bouger.

"Puisque vous êtes réveillés, je vous annonce que la chasse est ouverte."

"J'ai remarqué." Nous confiait Sasuke en regardant autours de nous discrétement.

Tout à coup, Une dizaine d'ombres apparurent autours de nous. Tous nous ressemblaient.

"Faites gaffes ! Ils sont assez rapide !" prévenai-je aux deux autres avant de nous lancé dans la bataille. "A MOI MES CLÔNES PLANQUES !"

Une dizaine de Clône Naruto apparurent d'un peu partout pour se battre.

Battre tout ces Shadows-machins étaient vraiment épuissant. Chaque fois que l'on en tuer un, un autres venait à la charge très rapidement, ne nous laissant pas un moment de répis. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, plus un seul de ses monstres apparurent.

"Tiens... Le soleil se léve..." remarqua Sakura complétement essouflé. On va avoir un peu la paix. Ces monstres n'apparaissent que la nuit.

"Tu le savais ?" demandait Sasuke en regardant la jeune fille.

"Evidement ! Mais je savais pas qu'on allait en rencontrer ici."

"A votre avis ? Combien d'équipe va revenir pour les préléminaire de la 3ème épreuve ?" demandais-je aux deux autres pour savoir si eux ils avaient une idée du nombres.

"Pose pas de question stupide et hatons-nous vers le lieu de rendez-vous." M'explicait l'Uchiwa en commenceant à se préparer pour partir.

"Pourquoi y aller maintenant ?" lui demandai-je car je comprenais pas pourquoi on partait maintenant. "On a tout le temps pour y aller..."

"Idiot !" m'hurla Sakura. "Autant partir maintenant car si on part au mauvais moment, on peut toujours faire de mauvaise rencontre et arriver en retard ! Tu tiens à faire cette bourde ?"

Ma réponce fût un signe de tête qui signifiait non.

Sur le chemin, on n'avait subi aucune attaque.

"C'est lourd... Pas une attaque !" râlais-je.

"Fait pas ton Shikamaru et avance." Me critiqua Sakura.

"Mais c'est bizarre que l'on soit pas attaqué." Continua Sasuke.

Finalement, après une longue marche, la tour était en vu. Et nous n'avions toujours pas était attaqué.

"Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Des ninjas de Konoha. On voit que cette épreuve est truqué. Vous conaissez bien la forêt."

Trois ninjas de Kusa no Kuni apparurent devant nous, en ligne. Trois ninjas d'environ 15-16ans, très mal fringués, pire que mes vêtements. Sapés comme des clowns.

"On va devoir faire le ménage." Nous explica celui de droite. "Vous allez mourir."

"Les mecs... je peux pas bouger..." déclara celui de gauche.

"Moi aussi." Hurlérent les deux autres à l'unison.

La solution du « pourquoi ils ne pouvaient plus bouger : « l'ombre ! » Les trois ombres des mecs étaient rassembler plus loin aux pieds de Shikamaru, qui se trouvait derriére eux, à ma droite.

"On pouvait s'en occuper. Pourquoi tu t'en es occupé ?" Demanda Sasuke, visiblement pas content.

"Ces mecs nous ont volé nos bouffe... Et Chôji réclame vengence. Merci de nous les avoir occupé pendant quelque temps."

"On s'en serait douté..." soupirons-nous.

"Bon ben salut ! Amusez-vous bien !" disais-je a Shiakmaru. "On se voit pour la prochaine épreuve."

Plus tard, l'heure H venue, nous entrions dans la tour. Finalement, l'épreuve était facile... enfin, pour nous. Car il y a eu au total 10 équipes qui étaient arrivé à la tour.

Liste des Equipes Qualifié :

Pour ceux que je connaissais

1) Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura (Konoha)

2) Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji (Konoha)

3) Hinata, Kiba et Shino (Konoha)

4) Neji, Lee et Tenten(Konoha)

5) Gaara, Temari, Kankurô (Suna)

6) Ryu, Noa et Eric (triple villages)

Voici pour les équipes que je ne connais pas.

7) 3filles de Taki (la cascade)

8) 2mecs et 1 fille de Iwa (La roche)

9) 2filles et un mec de Ame (La pluie)

10) 3mecs de Ame

En attendant la suite des épreuves, tous les genins de Konoha étaient reunis pour raconter l'épreuves. A les entendre, on dirait que mon équipe avait eu du bol. La pluspart des monstres qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient énorme et dangereux, très dangeureux.

"Vous avez vu les équipes restantes ? C'est pas des rigolos ceux-là." Remarqua Neji.

"En particulier ceux de Ame No Kuni... Ils vont vont bien nous emmerder pour la suite... Surtout si on les rencontre pendant les pré-éliminaires." Continuait Lee.

"J'aimerai bien tomber sur une des filles de Taki." rêvait à voix haute Kiba en croyant que l'on l'entendait pas.

"Rêve pas trop mon grand !" lui remarquai-je. "Shikmaru à plus de chance de tomber sur elle que toi tu en as."

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?" me demanda le feignant.

"Au derniére examen tu n'es tomber que sur des filles pour les combats. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois encore..."

"MAIS QUEL JOIE !" hurlait une voix derriére moi.

Quand je me retourna, je vis le dragueur de l'équipe des bizarres s'approcher de nous, Eric. Enfin, il s'approchait surtout de Sakura et d'Hinata qui se trouver côte-à-côte.

"Ma déesse aux cheveux roses. Quel choix de te revoir ! Et tu es en plus bien accompagné en plus ! Bonjour belle demoiselle !" salua-t-il à Hinata.

"Approche toi d'elle et je te crêve connard..." marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

"Tu as dis quelque chose Naruto ?" me demandait Lee qui se trouvait à ma droite.

"Non non ! Rien.

Enervométre sur le point d'explosé. Les mecs comme lui, je pouvais pas les supporter.

"Je me le fais au pré-éléminaire si c'est mon adversaire. Sinon c'est pendant le tournoi..." pensai-je en le regardant.

"Naruto... On dirait que tu as chaud... De la vapeur sort de tes oreille..." s'inquiétait Lee en me regardant.

Eric avait pris la main de la jeune fille aux yeux blanc quand soudain.

"MISSILE KICK !"

Noa, la fille de son équipe, tomba sur lui, les deux pied en avant, avant qu'il ait fini de faire son geste.

"Si tu veux briser notre promesse dit le mais arrête de draguer ces filles. Nous, on se retient alors toi aussi." Elle prit l'idiot par le col et se retourna vers les filles. "Désoler de vous ennuiyer."

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre son dernier compagnon en traînant Eric.

"Neji, tu te trompe, y a des rigolos." Remarqua Ino pour ce foutre de la gueule du Hyuga.

Soudain, toute les équipes furent appellés à se reunir pour reçevoir les modalités de la troisiéme épreuve. Tsunade était présente pour nous les donner.

"Pour ceux qui étaient là l'année derniére, vous avez de la chance, il n'y aura de pré-éliminaire pour la suite de l'examen."

Tout le monde murmurérent en se demandant « c'est quoi cette histoire ».

"Pour tout vous dire, pendant la petite pause, j'ai éplucher le dossier de chaque équipe avec les autres examinateurs et autant vous dire tout de suite..." long silence avant qu'elle reprenne son discours. "La plupart d'entre vous ont les qualité pour être Chunnin. Et pour le reste, on a du mal à se décider."

"Attendez une minute..." réclama Shikamaru. "Il y a des genins parmis nous qui ont les qualité pour être classe moyen ? Qui donc ?"

"Impossible a vous dire ! Car l'examen doit quand même continuer quand même. Alors passons à la suite... Pour commencer. Vous allez former de nouvelles équipes de trois membres."

"QUOI ?" hurlions-nous tous en choeur.

"Je vais vous expliquer. Vu le nombre que vous être, et que nous avons supprimé les pré-éliminaire, au lieu du un contre un habituel, il y aura un tournoi de type : équipe VS équipe. Dans ce cas pourquoi changer les équipe me demanderiez-vous."

"Elle repond elle-même à des questions que nous nous posons même pas..." pensai-je.

"Sachez que vous serez souvent amenés à allez en mission avec des ninjas d'autres villages et des personnes avec qui vous ne connaissez rien de lui. On va voir si vous arrivé à faire équipe avec d'autres personnes que votre équipe habituelle. Ah j'ai faillis oublier... les équipes sront tiré au sort !"

"Que chaques personne tire un papier un papier de l'urne que je presente devant lui. Un seul papier." Nous expliqua Kakashi en passant devant moi avec l'urne.

Je tire un papier avec marquer dessus le chiffre 5.

Une fois que tout le monde avait tiré son numero, les équipes se formérent très rapidement et on avez de des fois des équipes impressionnant et d'autres pas...

"Tiens ! Tu es avec moi ?" remarqua Ryu en venant vers moi. "Et moi qui espérait être avec une fille..."

"Vous êtes tous comme ça dans votre groupe ?" lui demandai-je après ça,remarque.

"He bien..."

Quelqu'un me tapota mon épaule avec un de ses doigts mais timidement.

Je me retourna et je vis Hinata.

"On est dans la même équipe..." me dit-elle doucement.

"VIVE CET EXAMEN !" hurlai-je dans ma tête. "Cette épreuves va être cool !"

"S'il te plait Ryu... mon pote... Echange ta place avec la mienne. Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui est avec une de mes déesses." Chiallait l'autre crétin dragueur. "Pitiéeee."

« Baf »

Coups de poing donner par moi.

"Desoler mais, tu es chiant, alors, j'ai trouver !" lui déclarai-je.

Liste des équipes :

1) Sasuke, Neji, une mec de Iwa

2) Ino, Eric, Lee

3) Kiba, Temari, Noa

4) Shikamaru, une fille de Taki, Kankurô

5) Naruto, Hinata, Ryu

6) Tenten, Sakura, la fille de Iwa

7) deux gars de Ame (une de chaque equipe), et une fille de Taki.

8) Choji, la derniere de Taki, et une de Ame.

9) la Fille de Ame, un mec de Ame et Gaara.

10) Shino, le dernier de Ame, un mec de Iwa

"Yes ! Je suis avec des fille." Hurla Kiba fou de joie.

"Tu es avec la soeur de Gaara..." lui faisais-je remarquer. "Fais gaffe à pas lui faire de mal... Tu pourrai souffrir."

"M'en fiche ! Il reste Noa."

"Désoler de te decevoir mais..." continuait Ryu.

"Quoi ? Elle a un petit amis ? c'est un travesti ? Je suis pas son type de mec ?"

"Disons que oui. Tu n'es pas son type."

"Et c'est quoi son type ? tu l'as connais non ?"

Ryu montra Hinata du doigt et dit :

« Voila son type de personne »

Kiba tombe dans une Grosse Dépression.

"Mon pauvre vieux. Tu peux pas les draguer. Une est la soeur de Gaara et l'autre est lesbienne. HAHAHAHAHA !" me moquais-je.

"Connard..." marmonna Kiba en me regardant.

"Les combats auront lieu à Suna no Kuni dans un mois. Reposez-vous et entrainez-vous." Déclara Tsunade avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumer.

**A SUIVRE...**

**Voici une petit bonus spécial : « Qui espérait être avec qui dans son équipe ! Et qui il ne voulez pas pas avoir aussi ! » dans les personnage les plus connus de la fic :**

Sakura : Sasuke dans mon équipe please ! Mais Ino dégage.

Sasuke : n'importe qui du moment que c'est pas un boulet comme Naruto.

Naruto : Atchoum ! N'importe qui sauf ce sale Dragueur d'Eric.

Hinata : faite que je soit avec Naruto.

Shino : ...(impossible a savoir)

Kiba : Des filles ! surtout celles de Taki !

Shikamru : relou on change d'équipe... j'espere pas mal tomber (il s'en fout completement)

Ino : Sasuke et pas Sakura !

Choji : Crunch ! crunch ! mangerai bien au Macdo demain.(il s'en fout lui aussi)

Gaara : ... m'en fout je veux les plus fort contre moi !

Kankuro : Pas Shino ! je veux le défoncer

Temari : tous sauf Shikamaru ! Je veux ma revenge !

Lee : n'impôrte qui du moment que je me batte contre les plus forts !

Neji : Tous que je veux c'est ma revenge sur Naruto !

Tenten : Je veux être avec Sasuke ! Mais je veux ma revenge sur Temari !

Eric : avec mes deux déesses !

Ryu : Au moins une fille dans l'équipe ! Et pas un des tarés de Ame no Kuni... trop dangeureux ses mecs pour espérer une alliance.

Noa : N'importe qui ! mais des filles surtout !

Je sais ce chapitre est n'importe quoi ! mais c'est normale ! Au prochin chapitre : début de l'entrainement et en route vers Suna no Kuni !


	7. Vers Suna No Kuni

**Chapitre 7 : En route vers Suna No Kuni tout en s'entrainant.**

Le lendemain de la de la fin de la 2ème épreuve, moi et ma nouvelle équipe, composé de Hinata et de Ryu, attendions devant l'entrée de Konoha, vers 7h30, pour nous rendre au lieu de la prochaine épreuve, Suna No Kuni.

"Pour être en retard à ce point... On a refilé Kakashi-sensei." Ralais-je.

"Notre Jounin n'a que 15minutes de retard." M'explica Ryu en tentant de me calmer. "Tu n'es pas patient ou quoi ?"

"Tu sais Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei est souvent en retard elle aussi..." continua Hinata. "Même si c'est rarement qu'elle arrive en retard."

Moi mon sensei n'est jamais en retard. Surtout quand il a un rendez-vous important."

"Tel maître, tel éléve... Vous pensez qu'aux filles dans votre groupe ou quoi ?" redemandai-je à Ryu.

"Oui ! On rigole bien dans notre équipe ! Et ton Kakashi ? c'est ton sensei, non ? Il est souvent en retard ?"

"Souvent ? Toujours oui. Une heure de retard au minimun et une fois il avait TROIS HEURES de retard ! Pas une seul fois, il est arrivé a l'heure ou même en avance ! Et le PIRE, c'est qu'il nous sort que des excuses BIDONS !"

"Quel genre d'excuse ?" me demandérent les deux collégues.

« Un chat me bloqué le chemin. », « La suite de mon livre est sorti, j'me suis pressé de l'acheter. », « Des martians m'ont enlevés. », « J'ai rencontré l'hokage en chemin et on a discuté », « J'ai rencontré une fille en chemin et comme elle était perdu, je l'ai aidé »... et je vous en passe...

"Pour un jounin, c'est un mauvais menteur." Remarqua Ryu en grimaçant.

Finalement, quelqu'un arriva, et c'était pas Kakashi. Mais le maître de la jeune fille, Kurenai-sensei.

"Excusez-moi du retard mais je me renseigné sur l'équipe que j'accompagné. C'est à dire vous."

"Votre excuse est valable comparé à ceux que me donne Kakashi-sensei." Lui faisais-je remarquer.

"Bon... Allons-y ! Et en courant, on devrai y arrivé demain sort si vous êtes rapides."

"Euh... Mademoiselle..." commencea Ryu.

"Oui ?"

"Je propose d'y aller en marchant ! Vous n'êtes pas habitué a la chaleur du désert. Si vous y aller trop vite, vous allez mourir de chaud alors que si on y aller lentement, vous vous y habiturez plus facilement. Enfin, en théorie..."

"Si on fait ça, on y arrivera dans 4 jours. Vous arriverai à vous entrainer si on arrive si tard la-bas ?"

"On peut s'entrainer en chemin". Leurs proposais-je.

"J'allais vous le suggérer !" hurla Ryu. "Heureux de savoir qu'on pense pareil."

"Je sais pas si je devrai prendre ça comme un compliment..." Pensai-je complétement dégouté.

"Si vous voulez je peux vous entrainer." Proposa Kurenai.

"Non ! Je préfere m'entrainer sans sensei !" réclamai-je en croisant mes bras pour former une croix en signe de dire je refuse. "On doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. On demandera de l'aide si c'est neccesaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comme vous voulez les enfants. Bon on y va !"

dix minute depuis que l'on avait quitté Konoha. Hinata demanda à Ryu :

« Dis moi, tu serai pas Ryu Drachen ? Le Fils du Célébre forgeur d'épée de Suna, Draak Drachen. Celui qui fabrique des épées avec la goutte de sang du futurs propriétaire de l'épée ? »

"Faire une épée avec une goutte de sang ?" répétai-je en espérant que l'on me réponde.

"Ce sont des épées spéciaux." Me répondit Ryu. "Avec le peu de Châkra contenu dans le sang, on peut crée des épées qui n'ont rien à voir avec une épée ordinaire."

"Comme la tienne ?" lui demandais-je en désignant ça gros épée dans le dos.

"Non ! Celle-là, c'est une épée ordinaire. Ma véritable épée est chez moi !"

"Et c'est quoi ça spécialité ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret." Lui demandai-je trop cuirieusement.

"Je peux vous le dire ! Angezündeter Säbel (c'est de l'allemand) !"

"Angezündeter Säbel ? Sabre emflammé ? Je ne comprend pas..." dit Hinata. "Vous pouvais nous en dire plus ?"

"Evidement ! En faite c'est très simple, des flammes entourent la lame. Le métal est très résistant au feux. Brûlure et coupure profonde, rien de mieux pour bien blesser son adversaire."

"Un sabre spécial. Voila une arme interressante." disais-je intéressé. Tu crois que je pourrai avoir une tel épée ? lui demandais-je avec exitation.

"Tu as déjà manié une épée ?" me demanda le garçon à l'épée.

Je répondis non de la tête.

"En arrivant à Suna, on ira voir mon paternel, c'est lui qui décide si vous avez le droit d'en avoir ou non... Si vous lui convenez, il en fera une. Sinon, vous devrez vous contantez d'un simple épée acheter au marché."

"Eh Hinata ! Cela te dirait d'avoir une épée spécial ? Moi je vais voir si je peux en avoir une, tu viendras ?"

"Je... je sais pas si je serai l'utiliser..."

"L'épée spécial colle avec la personnalité de la personne qui la manie. C'est pour cela que mon épée est flamboyante. C'est pour cela qu'on les appelle PERSOSWORD (contraction de « Personal sword : épée personnelle »). Une fois, mon pére à crée une épée dont la lame ne trancher rien d'autre que les matiére non-vivante, comme la pierre, le métal, et autres choses que l'on qualifie de non-vivant."

"Comme les Zombies." M'écriai-je pour rire.

"Ouais ! Cette épée est très pratique pour briser l'arme de l'adversaire."

"Dis-moi Hinata, comment as-tu entendu parler de sa famille est de ces épées ?" demandais-je a la jeune fille.

"Mon père aimerait voir une épée comme ça dans la famille. Mais il sait pas comment faire pour en avoir une et il ne sait pas où habite M. Drachen."

Plus tard, a l'heure de midi, notre groupe s'arrêta pour manger.

"Eh bien, les jeunes, je vous vois pas vous entrainez depuis notre départ." Remarqua Kurenai. "C'est pas les vacances."

"Chute !" fis-je au sensei." Ils essayent de faire le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Me dit pas que tu leurs appris cette technique..."

"Et alors ? Si moi je peux le faire, eux, ils en sont capables..."

Soudain, deux clônes, de chacun des ninjas, apparurent. Ils avaient parfaitement réussi cette technique.

"Et maintenant... ON MANGE !" hurlais-je en sortant un maxi sandwish, long comme mon avant bras, de mon sac. "Après l'effort, le reconfort !"

Mais soudain, quelle chose me chatoulla le nez. Une douce odeur de parfum. Mais un parfum etrange. Il me calmé.

"Eh mec, ça va ?" me demanda Ryu ce qui me sorta de l'odeur.

"Heu oui..." j'essaya de ressentir l'odeur mais il n'y avait rien. "Vous n'avez rien sentis ?"

"Rien senti ! Tu as dû sentir l'odeur de ton casse-croute." M'expliqua le garçon.

"Peut-être..."

Mais l'odeur était loin d'être celui de ma bouffe. Non, c'était autre chose. Mais je ne savais pas se que c'était.

Après une bonne bouffe, nous reprîmes la route. Et au bout de 10 minutes de marche, un groupe de voleurs, de bas étages, nous bloqua le chemin.

"Soyez gentils et donnaient nous vos biens et vous n'aurez rien !" nous ordonna celui qui devait être le chef à voir ça tronche d'abruti.

Je retiras mon sac de mon dos.

"Tu es raisonnable petit. Envois le sac." Continua l'idiot de voleur.

"Va chier !" Lui déclarai-je en lui lanceant un doigt d'honneur, un fuck, avec le sourire aux lévres. "Si j'enléve mon sac, c'est pour mieux vous défoncé."

"Même si tu es un ninjas, tu n'es qu'un gamin. Tu crois pouvoir tous nous battre ?"

"Tu as peur tout seul ? Je peux tous vous prendre quand même. Vous me les laisser les gars ?"

"Fait comme tu veux. Si tu es dans la merde, je viens." M'explica Ryu.

"On va voir si tu es fort." Continua Kurenai.

"Tu peux y a... arrivé..."

Même sans mes clône, il était claire que ses dix mecs n'avaient aucune chance contre moi. Quand il avait foncé vers moi, ils étaient lents. Je leurs foncea dans le tas, et un à un, je les étalais tous avec un coups de poings chacun.

Tous à terre, je regarda leur chef qui ce trouver à 5mètres de moi environ. Il me regardait effrayé. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait pisser dans son froc.

"Ramasse tes potes et ne passe plus par ici. Car la prochaine fois, c'est à l'hosto que vous finissez !"

Je me retourna vers mes potes avec un gros sourire et je leur dis.

"La voie est libre ! on peut y aller !

Instinctivement, je me mis à sauté de très haut. Assez haut,ce traitre de bandit qu'il m'attaquait par derrière avec son couteau.

"Comment j'ai fait ça ?" me demandais-je en retombant sur le brigand.

"Eh ben ça... Tu l'as bien bluffé le mec. Moi même j'ai cru que tu lui tournais vraiment le dos." M'explica Ryu.

"He he ! qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me doutais qu'il m'attaquerai par derrière si je lui tournais le dos." Lui mentai-je après avoir assomé le brigand.

"C'est bien la premiére que je fais ce genre de truc." Pensai-je au fond de moi-même. "Que m'arrive-t-il ?"

Jusqu'au soir, j'évitai de me posé cette question. Même dans l'auberge où nous nous trouvions, je me commenceais à me sentir mal.

"Hé Naruto ! Il y à une source chaude dans cette auberge. Tu viens ? ça te détendra." me prévena Ryu.

"Ok ! J'arrive." Lui répondai-je en me levant du lit. Cool ! j'ai jamais été dans une source chaude. pensai-je tout content.

**A suivre...**

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fait une nouvelle fic. une fic sur le jeu Final fantasy Crystal Chronicles pourriez-vous allez la lire s'il vous plait ? et me donnez votre avis ça serrai gentil


	8. Nuit à l'auberge

**Chapitre 8 : En route pour Suna ! Discution dans la source chaude. Nouvelle technique à apprendre.**

"Dommage que la source n'est pas mixte. On aurait pus se rincer l'oeil !" m'explica Ryu avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

"Toi... Tu t'entendrais très bien avec une personne." Lui répondais-je en le regardant désespérament tout en imaginant le duo qu'il ferait avec l'Ero-senin.

Une fois entré dans la source, on sentai bien la vapeur d'eau qui s'y échappait.

"Eh, regarde la-bas... m'ordonna Ryu en murmurant.

Ryu me montra un homme contre un mur.

"Ce mur sépare le côté des filles à celui des garçons. Il doit sûrement regarder les filles dans un trou."

Je regarda distinctement le type. D'apparence très âgé. Cheveux blancs.

"JIRAIYA." Concluai-je dans ma tête.

"Un probléme Naruto ? Tu m'as l'air en colére..."

"Attend, tu vas voir..." murmurai-je à Ryu avant de hurler. "ALERTE LES FILLES ! IL Y A UN PERVERS QUI VOUS MATE CHEZ LES GARCONS."

Soudain, j'entendis des cris venant du côter des femmes.

L'ero-senin se retournaet me regarda :

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" me demanda-t-il en pleurant.

"Je sais pas... Une envis soudaine..." répondais-je avec un sourire méchant. "Si j'étais vous, je ne resterai pas près de votre trou pour espion. Si vous voulez pas que le propriotaire vous choppe en flagrant délit."

Directement, Jiraya quitta la source en marmonnant des choses, que je n'entendais pas.

Plus tard, après que l'on se soit détendu, Ryu me dit :

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il est possible que mon père ne vous fasse pas une épée. »

"Ouais ! Et alors ?" demandai-je.

"Je pense que pour toi, c'est sûre, il te la fera."

"Ah ouais ? Comment tu peux en être sûre ?"

"Pour faire la 1er épée fabriqué avec deux châkras différents dans un même corps."

Il savait que j'avais deux châkras. Mais savait-il pour « lui » ?

"Je parle de ton châkra ainsi que celui de Kyûbi !" me révéla le jeune homme.

Il le savait. Mais comment était-il au courant ? En dehors des adultes et de Sasuke, personne n'était au courant.

"Comment le sais-tu ?" lui demandai-je avec la peur au ventre.

"« Quand tu fais équipe avec des inconnu renseigne-toi avant la mission ! » tel est la 1er chose que notre sensei nous a appris dans mon équipe. Hier soir, j'ai remarqué que ta date de naissance correspondait avec celle de l'emprisonnement du Démon-Renard à neuf queus. Et je sais que ce dernier a été enfermait dans un nouveau la même date. Et il n'y a eu que ta naissance enregistrer ce jour-là. Très facile de savoir qui retiens Kyûbi avec le peu de renseignement que je sais."

"Comment sais-tu que ce renard était enfermé dans le corps d'un nouveau ? Normalement, il est dit que le renard est soi-disant mort. Alors comment ?"

"Très simple. Ma famille le savais. Mais on ne savait pas qui était ce bébé."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. La seul chose que je ressentai, c'était de la peur.

"Bravo de servir de prison pour un démon. Moi je sais pas si je pourrai... Je me serai sûrement sucidé le jour où je l'apprendrai."

Je fus soulagé, il me voyais pas comme un monstre, mais plutôt comme une prison. Je sais pas si c'était mieux.

"Si ça tout le monde fait comme toi, tout Konoha sera au courant dans peu de temps..."

"On est nombreux à savoir ta nature ?"

"Seulements les adultes, Sasuke, toi... Et Gaara. Pas beaucoup."

"Donc, plus de deux tiers des Genins ne savent rien..."

"Ouais. Tu as intêret à rien dire aux autres. On sera pas leurs réaction face à cette nouvelle."

"Tu n'as pas envis d'être rejeté. Normal que tu veuilles éviter de le dire. Sinon, tu auras du mal à te trouver une fille."

"C'est la 1er chose que tu pense toi ? Les filles ?"

"« Un mec sans fille, c'est pas une vie pour un mec »."

"C'est encore un truc de ton sensei ?"

"Non. De moi ! Mais tous les autres l'utilise."

"C'est quoi de votre équipe ?"

"He ho ! Moi comparé à l'autre taré de Eric, je sais me contrôler quand je vois qu'une fille aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu en as eu la preuve."

"Ha bon ? J'ai rien vu."

"Est-ce que tu m'as vu sauter sur Hinata ? Vu comment elle te regardait, je ne l'ai pas dragué."

"Et tu ne sautera sur aucune fille de Konoha. Elles pensent toutes à ce crétin de Sasuke."

"Pas toute si tu enléve Hinata."

"Lâche-moi les baskettes."

"Si tu veux des technique de drague..."

« PLOUF »

Je plongea aussitôt la tête du crétin dans l'eau.

"Si je veux des conseil pour draguer, je préferais lire le livre douteux de Kakashi pour savoir comment faire plutôt que de demandait à quelqu'un."

"Si tu veux, je te passe le prochain tome Naruto. Tu auras droit à une avant-premiére."

Jiraya était revenu, toujours près du trou pour espionner.

"Vous faîte chier ! Je rentre !" hurlai-je lâchant Ryu pour repartir.

Mais Ryu choppa ma servi et me l'enleva en criant :

« Test 1 : peux-tu combler la petite Hinata ? »

Plus tard, dans notre chambre, j'essaya de tuer Ryu en l'étranglant tout en lui lanceant des injures.

"Baka ! Crétin pas fini ! Tu viens de me donner la honte de ma vie !"

"J'ai pas fait expret..." tenta de s'excusé l'autre idiot.

**« flash »**

**« -Putain la queue que t'as ! Hurla Ryu.**

**-T'es qu'un pervers ! lui hurlai-je en reprenant ma serviette qu'il tenait.**

**-C'est le monstre venu de l'espace ! (voir le chapitre 32 de « Young GTO », volume 1 de « shonen collection 2004 ») continua de hulait le jeune homme.**

**-Mais arrête de gueuler !**

**-Eh Naruto. M'interppella Jiraya.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ton équipe est composé de toi, l'autre gamin et de la jeune Hyûga ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-Et Kurenai vous emméne a Suna ?**

**-Exactement... Pourquoi ?**

**-Elles sont dans le bain à côté et elles ont tout entendus. »**

"Remarque," continua Ryu, "maintenant elle sait quelque de toi qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas vu avant longtemps."

"Garde ta remarque pour toi ! Tu vas connaitre l'enfer pour cet erreur !"

Plus tard, après avoir bien frappé Ryu. Nous reprîmes une discution calme et sérieuse.

"Hé Naruto, ça te dirait d'apprendre une technique simple ?"

"Une technique simple ?"

"Ouais ! « Le coup du Châkra » !"

"Drôle de nom."

"C'est une technique pour les coups dont voici la théorie. Tout autours de ton poing, tu concentre ton châkra, du châkra à l'etat brut, non modifié avec une technique. Et quand tu donnera un coup avec ce poing, je te dis pas les dégât."

"Cest tout ? On dirait l'entrainement pour grimpé au arbre de Kakashi." Pensai-je.

"Pour commencé, essaye de concentré le châkra sur ton poing et essaye de le maintenir."

Je m'exécuta... Le début était simple mais maintenir le châkra, ça c'est dur.

"Putain !" Hurlai-je de rage presque épuisé.

"Suis-moi dehors !" m'ordonna Ryu.

Une fois dehors, Ryu m'emmena devant un rocher, un énorme rocher d'environ trois métres de haut, juste devant l'auberge.

"Regarde la puissance de cette simple technique."

Le jeune homme concentra son châkra dans son poing droit et frappa directement le rocher. Ce dernier parti en morceau dans une grosse explosion et sous un nuage de poussiére.

Un fois la poussiére dissipé, il ne restait du rocher, que des morceaux de pierres.

"Une technique capable d'augmenter la force de frappe. Une technique très simple qui à était oublier au file des années." Explica Ryu en se frottant le poing tout en commenceant à rentrer dans l'auberge. Bonne chance pour la maîtrise !

L'envis de maîtriser cette technique ne faisait que trotté dans ma tête. Avec elle j'étais sûre de ne pas perdre un combat à 100. J'étais décidai à m'entrainer toute la nuit pour réussir à concentrer mon châkra dans mon poing.

Dès que Ryu était rentré dans l'auberge, je commencea à m'entrainer. Je ne savais combien de temps cette nouvelle technique allait me prendre comme temps, mais je voulais à tout pris la maîtrisser.

Plus tard, je ne savais pas à quel heure exactement, mais j'avais enfin réussi à maîtrisser la technique, enfin je pensais la maîtrisser, alors je decida de rentrer à l'auberge, complétement crevé.

"J'espére que nous ne partirons pas trop tôt demain matin." Pensai-je à moitier endormi.

Quand j'entra dans l'auberge, je vis sur le banc d'attente une jeune fille endormit. Je m'en approcha quand le propriétaire du lieu me dit :

« La jeune demoiselle est rester pour vous attendre... elle s'inquiétait apparament. »

"Bon..." pensai-je en mettant ma veste sur la jeune fille. "Attendont son réveil. Dort bien, Hinata."

Je passa le reste de la nuit assis par terre à surveiller Hinata. Quand cette derniére se réveilla, le soleil venez à peine de se lever.

"Enfin réveillé ? Hinata ?" lui demandai-je.

La jeune fille paraissait choqué, un peu perdu, surtout quand elle a vu ma veste sur elle.

"Tu as bien dormi ?" continuai-je

"O...Oui." Me répondit-elle timidement.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu avais le sourire aux lévres toute la nuit."

Hinata était soudainement devenue rouge.

"Bon ! On ferait mieux de rentrer dans nos chambres pour se reposer avant de se préparer à partir."

Plus tard, dans ma chambre, Ryu se réveilla en m'entendant entré.

"Bordel... Me dit pas qu'il est l'heure de se lever." Me dit-il encore ensommeiller.

"Leve-toi ! Moi j'ai pas dormi et je suis en forme."

"Et pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ? Tu as travail la technique du poing de Châkra toute la nuit ?"

"Non ! j'ai mis la moitier de la nuit pour ça, je pense. En rentrant, j'ai passer la nuit à coter d'Hinata."

Ryu se leva d'un bond.

"Tu as passé la nuit avec la fille de l'équipe ? Hinata ? T'ES RAPIDE ! BRAVO !" hurla le gars de Suna avec un grand sourire aux lévres.

« BAF »

"Crétin ! Te fais pas d'idée !" lui hurlai-je après l'avoir frappé pour lui remettre les idées en place." Je rentrais dans l'auberge quand j'ai vu Hinata sur le siége d'attente à l'entré. Je suis resté près d'elle pour la surveiller, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir seul là-bas."

Plus tard toute l'équipe était deors, en route pour Suna.

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Des rêves ! Des illusions ! Kagero !

**Chapitre 9 : En route pour Suna No Kuni ! Rêve et rencontre.**

Toujours en chemin pour le village caché du sable. Moi et ma nouvelle marchions sans nous arrêter jusqu'au soir depuis que nous avions quitter l'auberge.

"He Naruto !" m'appella Ryu. "On peut s'arrêter. Pose Hinata et repose toi ! Tu dois être fatiguer en plus."

« Fatigué » ? Le mot était un peu faible. Mais c'était pour voir mes limites. Une nuit sans sommeil, peu de châkra en moi et en plus je portais Hinata sur mon dos.

_**« Flash »**_

_**J'ai explosé un rocher qui se trouvait sur le chemin, pour montrer que j'avais acquis la technique de Ryu : « le poing de Châkra ». Le rocher devait être comme celui que Ryu avait utilisé pour me montrer sa technique à l'auberge.**_

_**"Alors ?" demandai-je aux autres. "Vous en pensez quoi ?"**_

_**"Pas mal !" conclua Ryu.**_

_**"Une nuit pour cette technique... Bon résultat !" affirma Kurenai.**_

_**"Br... Bravo... disait Hinata."**_

_**« Flash »**_

_**"Un probléme, Hinata ? "demandai-je à la jeune fille qui s'était assise par terre sans prévenir en se tenant le pied gauche.**_

_**"Je crois que j'ai une echarde au pied." Répondit-elle.**_

_**Kurenai regarda la blessure de la Hyûga.**_

_**"Elle a l'air de s'être profondement enfoncé. On va avoir du mal à l'enlevé."**_

_**"On retourne à l'auberge ?" demanda Ryu.**_

_**"Je peux voir la blesser ? "demandai-je à Kurenai en m'approchant d'elles.**_

_**"Je devrais pouvoir retiré l'écharde." Concluai-je après avoir examiné le pied. "Quelqu'un à une pince, genre une pince à épilé ?"**_

_**Toute l'équipe fit non.**_

_**"Bon ben, solution de secours. Hinata, tu risque d'avoir un peu mal, et trouver bizarre ce que je vais faire après." La prévenai-je.**_

_**Pour faire sortir l'écharde, j'utilisais mes ongles pour la faire sortir. Et pour eviter que cela s'infecte, j'aspira le sang.A la fin, je porta Hinata sur mon dos pour que nous puissions continué le chemin et pour reposer le pied de la jeune fille.**_

La nuit commencait à tombé quand nous nous étions arrêté pour établir un campement.

"Putain ! Si tu voyais ta tronche mon pauvre Naruto. Un vrai zombie." Disait Ryu pour se foutre de moi.

"J'ai l'air d'un zombie mais je suis toujours en forme. J'assure la 1er garde ce soir et tu prend la reléve."

Après un bon feu et un repas bien chaud, les filles allérent dormir dans une tente et Ryu dans l'autre, après avoir était viré de celui des filles avec un coup de pied au cul.

Pendant une bonne parti de mon tour de garde, il n'y avait rien à signalé. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment. Je senti cette même odeur que javais senti le jour du départ. Une odeur douce, agréable. En la sentant, je me sentai encore une fois protéger. Quand je chercher à savoir d'où venez l'odeur, je regarda autour de moi et la je vis une forme humaine dans l'ombre de la forêt, je voyait juste les contours, mais la forme n'était pas nette.

Je me leva et je me dirigea vers la forme, et je ne savais pas pourquoi j'y allais.

"Hey Naruto !"

Je sorti de mon état bizarre et je vis que la personne qui m'appellait était Ryu qui venez prendre son tours de garde.

"Va dormir ! C'est mon tours." M'ordonna-t-il.

Je regarda là ou j'avais vu l'ombre et il n'y avait plus rien, excepté les arbres.

"Tu n'as pas vu quelque chose là-bas ?" demandai-je à Ryu en montrant le lieu.

"Non rien... Tu dois être fatiguer, ça te joue des tours à mon avis."

Peut-être avait-il raison. Pourtant, il y avait cette odeur.

"Et tu n'as pas senti une odeur ?" lui demandai-je encore une fois avec l'espoir d'une bonne réponce.

Non, la seul odeur que je sens c'est celle du feu ! Va dormir."

Je rentra dans la tente avec des questions en tête.

"C'est quoi cette odeur ? Elle m'a l'air si familiére. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà senti une fois dans ma vie. Mais où ? Qui m'épiait dans la forêt ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Ou alors, c'était encore ces renards ? Si c'est eux, que me veulent-ils ? Kyûbi ?"

je ferma lentement les yeux quand...

_**« Flash »**_

_**« Sur le sol, des cadavres de renards atrocement mutilé. On est au milieu d'une forêt ! Sur les arbres, la feuille de Konoha No Kuni est dessiné avec le sang. Une bandeau du village se trouve sur le cadavre d'un renardeau. »**_

Je me léve en sursaut, en sueur. Une vision qui rend malade n'importe qui. Je me dépécha de sortir de la tente pour vomir.

Finalement, je décida d'essayeai de dormir sans trop me posé de question.

Durant mon sommeil, au lieu de faire un rêve ordinaire, je fis un rêve sans image mais d'avec du son.

_"Cette enfant est maudit. Qu'il aille au village de son pére."_

La voix paraissait être celle d'un vieil homme. Une voix froide et glaciale. Et il fût interrompus par une autre voix, celle d'une vieille femme.

_"devons-nous y envoyer aussi ça mére ?"_

_"Non ! "répondis le vioque. "Efface sa mémoire, elle doit oublier l'enfant maudit et elle restera au village."_

_"Bien."_

Quand je me réveilla, le jours était lévé. Tous ces rêves allaient me rendre fou. En plus d'avoir l'impression d'être surveillé, des rêves étrangent...

Plus tard, mon équipe est moi même reprirent le chemin.

"Tu es sûre que tu peux marcher sans probléme Hinata ?" demandai-je à la jeune fille.

"Oui... sans probléme... M... Merci de... M'avoir aidé, Naruto-kun."

"Dommage..." murmura Ryu près de moi. "Tu ne pourras pas encore la porter.

« BAF »

Coup de poing qui enfoncea l'idiot dans le sol. Mon coup de poing.

Plus tard, sur le chemin, quelqu'un se mit en travers de notre chemin.

"Vous êtes des candidats à l'examen de chunnin ?"

C'était une femme. Apparament, c'était une Kunoichi, elle portait le bandeau de Iwa no Kuni, la roche. Une femme d'apparence 25ans environ, cheveux noir corbeaux. Une taille d'environ 1m65. Mince.

"En quoi cela vous intéresse ?" demanda Kurenai.

"Je tiens à voir s'ils ont le niveau pour être Chunnin." Répondit la femme.

"Vous savez qui on est alors." Déclara Ryu. "Si vous le savez, vous pourriez vous présenter."

"Cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis Kagero Kagehoshi. Je viens de Iwa."

"Vous ?" s'exclama avec etonnement la jounin.

"Vous la connaissez ?" lui demandais-je.

Kurenai s'approcha de la denommé Kagero et elles s'éloignérent de nous.

"Ce nom ? Je sais qui elle est !" me répondi Ryu.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Hinata.

"C'est LA meilleure Jounin de Iwa No Kuni. Durant la guerre, c'était une légende sur le terrain. Agé de 13ans, elle était la ninja la plus crainte de la guerre. Invaincue depuis ça 1er défaite."

"Baléze !" Fis-je. "Qui la battue ?"

"Votre Yondaime. Avant qu'il soit Hokage bien sûre. J'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui, elle rivaliserai avec les plus grands Ninjas du monde. Un rang presque Sanin.

Presque Sanin. Déjà qu'un sanin c'est baléze mais si elle y est presque... Un combat contre elle sera dure, j'en étais sûre.

"Tu parais bien renseigné." Déclarai-je à Ryu. "Comment es-tu au courant ?"

"Noa est une fan de Kagero Kagehoshi. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a un passé mystérieux. Tous que je sais encore c'est qu'elle rêvait de battre le Yondaime. Elle pouvait pas le sentir apparament. Plusieurs combats et que des défaites contre lui."

Le regarda la femme. Elle avait donné une lettre à Kurenai.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux femmes réapparurent devant nous pour nous faire une annonce.

"Les enfants, voici la femme qui vous accompagnera à Suna. Ordre de l'Hokage." Nous explica Kureina.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Une minute, c'est quoi le probléme ?" demanda Ryu complétement perdu.

"On a besoin de moi à Konoha."

"Je croyais que Vous vouliez voir nos capacités." Expliquez moi. Demandais-je aux femmes.

"C'est simple." fit Kagero. "Je vais vous entrainer une fois arrivé à Suna."

"Hors de question." Répondis-je calmement. "On peut s'entraîner seul."

"Vraiment ? Voici le deal : Si tu arrive à me donner un coup, je vous laisse une fois arrivé là-bas. Si je gagne,je vous entraîne un peu. Pour te laisser une chance, je vais me mettre à un niveau identique au tien."

"T'en a pas besoin !" Lui hurlai-je en fonceant sur elle. "Montre moi ton niveau."

La femme était d'une rapidité. Je ne la voyait plus du tout.

"Si tu veux. Je reste à mon niveau."

Soudain, une arme me blessa à l'épaule. J'avais eu le temps de voir que c'était un Kunai mais l'arme avait disparu après m'avoir touché. Disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu !" hurlai-je en lanceant la technique pour créer 5clônes.

"Tu sais l'utiliser ? Pas mal pour un blondinet." Ironisa la femme. "Mais tu ne sais pas la manier correctement."

A dix métres de moi, Kagero forma le signe pour le Kage Bushin avec un kunai à la main. Mais au lieu de crée des clônes d'elle, elle avait crée des clône de son kunai.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" pensai-je. "Des clônes d'un arme ? C'est absurde ? Mais ça explique la dispartion de l'arme après m'avoir touché tout à l'heure."

Je décida finalement, d'arrêter.

"J'ai perdu... J'abandone. J'ai aucune chance pour ce combat." Déclara-je avec dégout.

"Bien." Fit Kagehoshi. "Suivais moi les jeunes."

"Comment elle fait ça ?" marmonnai-je en repensant à la variante du Kage Bushin.

"Naruto-kun... Tu vas bien ?" me demanda Hinata en me regardant.

Je fis un oui de la tête.

"Madame !" appellais-je la femme Qui se retourna très vite et me tira les joues fortement.

"Mademoiselle ! Petit trou du cul. Je suis pas vieille. J'ai 28ans. Pigé ?"

"Oui mademoiselle. Mais je voulais savoir. Je peux faire comme vous avec le Kage bushin ?"

"Sûrement mais c'est à toi de savoir comment faire." Me dit-elle froidement. "Tu ferai mieux de te soigner l'épaule. Tu saigne encore. La jeune fille te tend un pot d'ailleure pour te soigner."

Hinata me tendit un pot. Un baume de soin comme au dernier l'examen.

"Merci Hinata."

Finalement, on reprit la route pour Suna... Mais avec un nouveau jounin pour nous acompagner.

A SUIVRE...

Auteur : Voila un nouveau chapitre tout neuf. Un peu baclé mais j'avais hate de faire la suite...

Naruto : Je sens mal les future chapitres...

Auteur : Ben quoi ? On s'en fout. La suite sera prometteuse je te le dit.

Naruto : T'as intéret car là, je passe pour un bouffon d'avoir abandoner le combat.

Auteur : Fait pas chier ! A Bientôt pour la suite cher lecteur !


	10. On arrive à la fin du voyage

**Chapitre 10 : On arrive enfin à Suna No Kuni.**

Au bout de plusieurs jours, moi et mon équipe, composé Hinata et Ryu, sommes arrivé dans un désert.

"Après ce desert, on arrivera au village caché de Suna." Nous explica Ryu. "On y sera avant la nuit tombé."

"Youpi !" Hurlai-je de joie.

"Pour quelqu'un qui se plaint de la chaleur, tu m'as l'air en forme." Critiqua Kagero, notre nouvelle jounin qui nous accompagnait pour ce voyage.

Tout en l'écoutant, je regardait le désert. Je le trouvais magnifique.

"Tu regarde quoi ?" me demanda Ryu.

"Le désert." Lui répondis-je sans lâcher le décor des yeux.

"T'es bizarre..." remarqua le garçon. "Tu vas essayeais de le dessinée ? comme les visages des Hokages ?"

"Comment t'es au courant ?" Lui demandai-je en le tenant par le cou.

"A l'auberge, pendant que tu t'entraînais, j'ai vu un carnet à dessin et j'ai un peu regardé."

"Tu t'emmerde pas, fais comme chez toi..." Murmurai-je avec rage.

"Tu pourrais me dessiné quelque chose ?"

"La, ça dépend quoi..."

"Des filles."

"VA CHIER !" Hurlai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing qui l'envoya vers d'autres cieux. "Tu me donne chaud avec tes conneries."

Pourtant, dessinée une personne... Déjà l'ero-senin qui me le conseil. Et maintenant lui. Tout deux m'ont conseillés des filles.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi Ryu est parti vers d'autres cieux ?" me demanda Kagehoshi.

"C'est pas vos oignons..." répondai-je froidement.

"Pas simpas le mioche..." marmonna la femme alors que j'avais entendu.

"Je demandai a Naruto s'il pouvait me dessiné une fille... Après il m'a frappé." Disait la voix de Ryu qui revenait d'où je l'avais envoyais.

"T'es revenu toi ?" demanda Kagero. "Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de dessiné une fille ? Il est doué ?"

" Ouais ! Regardais ça !" répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant mon carnet.

"Mon carnet ?" m'exclamais-je en prenant mon sac pour vérifier si l'objet en question était encore dedans. "Mais quand ?"

Je n'avais pas du tout vu quand il l'avait pris. Ni vu, ni entendus, ni senti.

"Plutôt doué le môme." Remarqua la femme. "Je comprend pourquoi il t'as demandai ça."

"Vous regardais quoi ?" demanda Hinata qui venez de nous rejoindre.

"Regarde ce que le blondinet sait faire." Ordonna la Jounin en tendant le carnet à la jeune fille.

Plus tard, nous reprîmes le chemin vers le village. Et la chaleur était de plus en plus lourde. Quand je regarda la jounin et Ryu, ces dernier ne transpiraient pas. Ils avaient l'air d'être tranquile. Comme si la température leurs paraissait normal. Seul moi et Hinata souffrions de la chaleur.

"Si tu as trop chaud. Met-toi en T-shirt." Me conseila Ryu.

"Tu crois quoi ? Ma veste et mon t-shirt sont dans mon sac.

"Taisez-vous !" Nous ordonna Kagero. "Regardais là-bas !"

Le doigt de la jounin nous montra quelque chose d'allongé sur le sable. Quelque chose de petit et roux... Une animal.

"C'est un renard !" s'écria Ryu. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ce désert ?"

Encore une fois, un renard se trouvait sur mon chemin. Est-ce qu'il me suivait ou alors c'était un hasard cet fois-ci ? Je m'approcha de la bête pour la voir de plus près. Le renard était encore vivant.

"Il respire ! On lui donne de l'eau ?" demandai-je à la femme.

"Fait le !" Me répondit-elle. "En même temps on fera une pause !"

"C'est pas trop tôt ! On s'est même pas arrêté pour mangé, ni même pour dormir, depuis 2 jours !" ronchonna Ryu. "Une marche de 2 jours !"

Aprés avoir donner de l'eau à l'animal, ce dernier avait du mal à tenir sur ses pattes. Alors je le regarda avec plus de prècission. Et comme je le pensai, il était blessé.

"Et les gars !" hurlai-je aux autres. "Le renard est blessé."

"Hinata ! Va le soigner !" Ordonna Kagero à la jeune fille.

Hinata s'approcha de moi avec apparament de quoi soigner le renard.

"Pauvre bête..." Fit-elle.

"Si j'en juge le morsure, il a dû être attaqua par un chien du désert voir plusieurs." Nous explica Ryu qui s'était rapproché de nous pour voir l'animal.

L'animal donait l'impression de mourir.

_**« Flash »**_

_**« Je me trouve au milieu de cadavres de renard attrocement mutilé. Et je vois le symbole de Konoha un peu partout. Une haine m'envahit. J'ai envisde détruire Konoha. »**_

"Naruto-kun... ça va ?" me demanda Hinata.

J'étais debout sans que je m'en rende compte.

"Oui. C'est bon ça va... Tu as soigné le renard ?"

"Oui mis il doit être à l'ombre... au frais."

"En courant, on sera chez moi en 2 heures. Avec ma vitesse." Explica Ryu en montrant la direction de sa maison.

"Hinata. On va courir. Tant pis si ça nous tue avec la châleur. On fonce. Kagero-sensei !" hurlai-je. "On fonce droit chez Ryu !"

"Enfin..." répondit la femme.

Au bout d'environ deux heures de course à pied. On arriva enfin à Suna No Kuni. Et au final, chez Ryu.

Il habitait dans un petit appartement qui comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon-cuisine et les toilettes.

"Je n'habite pas avec mes parents. Dans la famille, on veut vivre seul une fois que l'on est ninja." Nous explica Ryu une fois chez lui.

"Bon... Comme notre mascotte est en sécurité, je va l'hôtel prendre une chambre. J'accompagne Hinata en même temps ! Elle a une chambre avec les autres filles participant à l'examen d'après l'hokage." nous explica Kagero

Une fois les filles partis. Je regarda le renard dormir.

"Pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision ?" pensai-je au fond de moi." Voir ce renard m'a attristé... Et j'avais une haine envers Konoha... Pourquoi ?"

"Eh Naruto ! Tu dors ici ou tu ira à l'hôtel ?" me demanda Ryu en prenant mon sac. "Moi je te conseille de rester ici. Ici, tu sera plus à l'aise qu'a l'hôtel."

"Si ça te détrange pas."

"Bon ! Alors c'est décidé. Au faite, on ira voir mon père demain pour l'épée. En attendant, tu ferais mieu de te reposer. Le désert à l'air de te fatiguer. Tu n'es pas habitué à la chaleur."

"Pourquoi pas..." Fis-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre que m'indiquait Ryu.

Une fois sur le lit, il ne me fallait pas longtemps pour m'endormir.

_**« Je me retrouve encore au milieu des renards morts. L'embléme de Konoha ecrit avec leurs sangs. **_

_**- C'est Konoha ! Fis-je avec une voix différente de celle de d'habitude. On ne leurs fait rien... Et ces humains nous cherchent. Ils vont eux aussi souffrir pour cette erreur ! »**_

"Naruto ! Réveille-toi ! Le renard s'est barré !"

"Quoi ? Hurlai-je en comprenant ce que Ryu m'avait dit. Il s'est barré ?"

Je sauta hors du lit et j'allais voir là où se trouvait le renard. Et il n'y était pas... A la place, il y avait un morceau de papier plié en deux.

"J'ai descendu les poubelles 5minutes et il n'était plus là. Il a dû passer par la fenêtre." Explica Ryu pour se défendre.

Pendant qu'il s'expliquait, moi je pris le papier et je l'ouvris.

_« Merci de votre aide Kyûbi-sama. Je ferai tout pour vous protégé, quitte à y laisser ma vie ! »_

"Kyûbi ? Sama ?" murmurai-je. "C'est quoi cet merde ?"

"Ce renard savait pour ta nature ? Etrange..."

"Quelque chose me dit que je risque de voir ses renard et que ce sera pas en cout de vent cett fois. Ryu, ne dit rien aux filles. On leurs dira bien que le renard s'est tiré sans qu'on le voye. Seulement ça !"

"Pas de probléme... Mais si j'étais toi, je resterai sur mes gardes. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je ferai ça..."

**A SUIVRE...**

Auteur : Et voila ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Naruto : Plutôt le nouveau chapitre...

Auteur : Et alors ? c'est encore un mauvais chapitre... je voulais vite passé à l'entrainement à Suna No Kuni. J'ai de grand projet dès le prochain chapitre...

Naruto : T'as pas dis ça la derniére fois ?

Auteur : heu... Si... Je crois. Mais là c'est du sérieux. Bientôt, le mystére des rêves et des visions bizarres vous sera révélé ! Mais je pense que certain on compris ses rêves...

Ryu : C'est pas trop tôt... Mais c'est pas tout j'espére...

Naruto : T'espére quoi d'autre ?

Ryu : Un peu de romance... Genre une sorti en ville entre toi et Hinata...

Auteur : MAIS VAS-Y BALANCE TOUTE MES IDEES ! C'EST UNE SURPRISE NORMALEMENT... Je dois changé mes projets mainteant...

(L'auteur étrangle Ryu pour ça connerie.)

Flash info : _Actuellement, je suis en train d'ecrire 3fics... Eh oui, j'en ai commencé une nouvelle. Une fic sur résident Evil... En Résumé, il y a _: « Naruto », « Final fantasy : crystal chronicle » et « Resident Evil ». _Pourriez vous me dire ce que vous pensé de ses fics en mettant des reviews ? PLEASE ! Merci de les lire ! Et moi aussi je vais lire des fics et je en metterai, des reviews... Et je souhaite egalement un BON RETOUR A_ ln.lfz. _Car après un probléme d'ordi, elle a reussi nous sortir une nouvelle Fic naruto avec le celebre couple Naru/Hina(qui risque d'être interdit au mineur plus tard. donc je peux la lire)_


	11. A Suna No Kuni

**Chapitre 11 : Les Persosword ! L'entraînement avec Hinata !**

"Finalement, c'est assez facile comme technique !" m'exclamais-je avec le groupe. 

Nous sommes le début de l'après-midi, moi et mon groupe nous nous dirigions vers la demeure des parents de Ryu, la famille Drachen. Pendant le chemin, je m'entraînais à la technique de Kagehoshi, la variante du Kage Bushin, celle où on clône que les armes au lieu de se clôner. Une technique assez simple une fois que j'avais trouvé la solution pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

"On arrive chez mes parents !" s'écria Ryu. "Faite gaffe à..."

« Baf »

Un truc lourd me sauta dessus, par derriére. Lourd et massif.

"Scoubi..." Finissa Ryu.

Scoubi est un chien, long de 1,60m et haut de 1 mètre et très massif. Ou alors s'était ses poil noir qui donné l'impression de sa grosseur.

"Plutôt simpas ton chien..." fis-je. "Dis-lui de se tirer."

"Scoubi ! Laisse notre invité tranquille !"

La personne qui venez de parler était le père de Ryu, la version adulte de Ryu.

"Salut le naze !" Salua Ryu.

"Salut p'tit con !" salua à son tour le paternel.

"Bonjour la famille..." marmonnai-je en me relevant.

"Je vous en pris, entraient tous. Vous fils m'a prévenue de votre arrivé."

"Comment tu l'as prévenu ?" demanda Kagero au fils Drachen.

"J'ai envoyais un message hier avec un oiseau."

Plus tard, après une longue discution.

"J'accepte de vous faire vos épées les jeunes... Mais il y a une condition."

"Quelle condition ?" demandai-je avec Hinata.

"Vous devez vous occupé de vos épées comme si c'était votre vie. Si jamais vous vous en ocupé très mal... Je vous les reprend. Pigé ?"

Le père Drachen avait raison. Une épée doit être bien entretenu. Mal s'en occupé peut amené la mort au cours d'un combat.

"Pour moi ça marche." Lui répondis-je.

"Je... peux y arrivé..." continua Hinata.

"Bien !" fit le vieux. "Passé dans la salle a votre droite et donnait moi un goutte de sang."

M. Drachen entra dans la piéce et j'entra le 1er pour rassuré Hinata, qui semblait avoir un peu peur.

"Alors ? C'est toi l'hote de Kyûbi ? Mon fils t'a dit que je serais intéressé pour crée la 1er épée à deux châkra. Jadore les défis..."

"Voici mon sang avec le châkra du renard." Fis-je en tendant une plaquette avec mon sang. "Votre fils m'a donné la plaquette pour gagné du temps. Pour mon châkra, je le fais maintenant."

Le vieux me donna une plaquette et j'y mis mon sang avec mon châkra, en me coupant un kunai.

"Bien... Fais venir la jeune demoiselle."

J'acquissa de la tête et je sorti de la salle pour laissait la place à Hinata.

Une fois le « don du sang » fait.

"Bien ! Vos armes seront prête demain soir normalement. Avec l'aide de mon deuxième fils, ça sera facile." Déclara M. Drachen.

"T'as un frère ?" demandai-je à Ryu.

"Ouais ! C'est lui l'aîné ! Il a 20ans et c'est lui notre future maître forgeron de Persosword. On suit chacun ses rêves !"

Une fois sorti de la demeure des Drachen.

"Bon... Le petit, moi j'ai un message à envoyer. Donc, je m'occupe pas de vous aujourd'hui." Explica Kagero.

"Vous pourrez envoyer ça à l'hokage ?" lui demandai-je en tendant une lettre.

"Tu as confiance en moi ?" ironisa la femme.

"Donne ! J'ai de quoi lui envoyais rapidement si c'est urgent." Me conseilla Ryu.

"Merci ! Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?" demandai-je aux autres après que Kagehoshi fut partie.

"Moi, je me passe d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Je dois faire des course, le frigo est vide. Et je dois allé voir des amies." Disait Ryu en commenceant à partir.

"Moi je vais m'entraîné... Tu viens avec moi Hinata ?"

La jeune fille baissa la tête, rougit, joignit ses doigts et commencea à parler doucement tout.

"Je... comme j'ai... rien à faire... je... veux bi... bien."

"J'ai vu une salle d'entraînement sur le chemin, à environ dix minutes de marche d'ici. On pourrait y aller si c'est libre."

Une fois sur le lieu choisi, moi et Hinata cherchions un mode d'entraînement approprié au lieu. On se trouvait dans une salle rectangulaire avec comme sol... Du sable.

"Un combat au corps-à-corps ça te dit ?" proposai-je.

La jeune fille était devenu hyper rouge.

"Je dis ça car..." commenceai-je pour me rattraper car apparament, j'avais dis une connerie. "On s'est jamais battu sur le sable. Et il parait que c'est plus dur que sur un sol normal."

"D'accord..."

"On ne fera que du Taijutsu ! Rien d'autre ! Donc pas de Byakugan, ok ?"

"Promis."

Se battre contre Hinata pour s'entraîné n'était pas vraiment facile. Au début, je pensai y aller mollo pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, mais j'ai dû finalement y mettre le paquet dès le début. Elle était rapide. Presque aussi rapide que moi. Et chaque coup qu'elle donnait était bon. Si je n'en prenant qu'un seul, une simple erreur, et c'est la douleur assuré.

"T'es rapide !" lui disai-je en esquivant ses coups.

"Mer... Merci."

J'esquiva un coup et je m'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire.

"Utilise le byakugan. Le combat sera plus pimenté comme ça. On va faire une exception pour ce combat. Je voudrai voir toute tes capacités."

Très vite, je m'eloigna d'elle pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer.

"Tu es sûre Naruto-kun ?"

"Ouais !" Disais-je avec le sourire. "De toute façon, si je suis blessé, tu pourras me soigner comme la derniére fois !"

Encore une fois, Hinata rougie. Elle était mignonne dans cette état.

Après d'elle ait mis son Byakugan, esquiver ses coups étaient plus difficile qu'au début. Elle était une adversaire difficile à battre. J'essayais de lui donner des coups. Mais elle aussi elle les évitait.Au bout d'une heure trente environ de combat, on décida de faire une pause à cause d'une blessure que je me suis fait, en prenant sans faire attention un coup donner par Hinata.

"Je suis désoler Naruto-kun..."

"C'est rien !" Disais-je en souriant. "J'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout"

Le coup qu'elle m'avait donné était situé sur le bras droit, entre l'articulation du bras et le muscle. Un coups qui me faisait mal dès que je pliais le bras.

"Elle partira très vite cette blessure !" Affirmai-je pour la rassurer. "Et puis j'ai très mal ! Regarde !"

Pour le lui prouver, je plia le bras. Et j'avais hyper mal, idée à la con que j'ai eu.

"Si tu as quelque chose pour soigner, comme une crème, ça sera pas de refus." Expliquai-je en tirant une sale grimace.

"Je crois avoir quelque chose..." dit-elle en fouillant dans sa saccoche pour finalement en sortir une crème.

"C'est efficace normalement. Une fois je l'ai appliqué à Kiba car il s'était foulé la chevile en marchant sur une bille."

"Et après il dit que je suis maladroit..." Marmonnai-je.

Après qu'elle m'ait mis la crème, je pouvais pas le faire d'une main, la jeune fille me demanda.

« Naruto-kun... Tu trouve que je soigne bien ? »

"Evidement... Tu m'as soigné plusieurs fois et je suis toujours sur pied rapidement. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Avant le début de l'examen... L'hokage est venu chez moi pour savoir si je voulais participé à des cours de soins après l'examen de classe moyen."

"Tu as accepté ?"

"J'aimerais... Mais mon père s'y oppose..."

J'imaginé la scéne. Le chef des Hyûga qui discute avec Tsunade... Quelque chose me dit que la discution était tout sauf calme, plutôt des cris que des discutions calme.

"Tu devrais quand même y assister à ses cours. C'est pas ton père qui decide de ta vie. En plus, je serai un de tes patients, avec moi, tu seras pas au chômage. Je suis souvent blessé après les missions. J'ai un abonnement à l'hôpital."

J'entendis Hinata rire, un petit rire discret.

"Regard ! J'ai plus mal au bras ! lui fsaisais-je remarquer en pliant le bras. Voila encore une preuve que tu peux être une ninja-soigneuse."

Hinata rougit.

"Bon... Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On continu l'entraînement ? Mais sans se battre cette fois." Demandais-je.

"O... Oui..."

"Tu sais utiliser la technique du Katon ?"

"No... Non !"

"Tu veux l'apprendre ? Je l'appris il y a pas longtemps. Je peux te montrer !"

A la fin de la journée, Ryu arriva pour voir où on en était, et pour nous donner des rouleaux.

"C'est pour que vous appreniez à bien vous occuper de vos épées." Nous explica-t-il. "Je serais vous, je commencerais à le lire dès maintenant."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu ? C'était pas pour une fille ?" demandai-je car je trouvais bizarre qu'il nous raméne ça alors qu'il nous avait dit qu'il devait faire des course et allé voir quelqu'un.

"Après les course, j'ai pris ces rouleaux chez moi avant d'aller voir une fille."

**A SUIVRE...**


	12. une rencontre inattendue

**L'auteur **: Avant je tiens à répondre a la question de Sailor Ocean, dans les reviews, qui me demandait si je lisais Rave. Effectivement, je lis Rave, mais je me suis pas inspirait de Musica le Forgeron ou alors je l'ai fait inconsciament

**Naruto :** Menteur ! Tu t'inspire de plein de manga pour cet histoire.

**L'auteur :** Au moins, ça prouve que je lis d'autres mangas.

**Naruto : **...

**L'auteur :** Cassé ! (call me Brice.)

**Chapitre 12 : Une rencontre inattendue.**

_« Flash »_

_« J'approche de Konoha. La rage au ventre. Tous les habitants et les ninjas de ce village allaient me le payer. Il devaient mourir pour avoir osé s'en prendre à moi. »_

Je me reveille en sursaut. Encore une fois, un rêve ou plutôt des souvenirs, les souvenir de kyûbi apparament.

« Je dois en finir avec ces rêves... » Pensais-je au fond de moi.

« Debout ! Aujourd'hui c'est la fête ! » Hurla Ryu complétement joyeux en entrant dans la chambre.

« Comment ça ? C'est la fête ? »

Depuis l'arrivé de l'équipe à Suna No Kuni, les jours s'étaient défilé à vitesse grand V. Moi et Hinata avions eu nos épées spéciaux. Moi j'avais eu un sabre d'apparance normale mais il apparait qu'il est spécial. En quoi ? Personne ne sais. Hinata a eu une épée qui ne coupe pas, enfin, il parait qu'elle coupe que si le posseusseur, c'est-à-dire Hinata, le lui demande.

« Tu n'as pas regardé le calendrier ? Quel jour on est à ton avis ? » me demanda Ryu.

« Le 14 février si j'en crois le calendrier sur ce mur. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors le tournoi commence le 27 février. On fera la fête la veille soit le 26 et après le tournoi, donc on sait pas quand. Alors je vois pas ce qui ce passe aujourd'hui. »

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est la St Valentin ! Et au village, il y a une fête pour ça ! »

« Content pour toi ! Je me recouche... » Fis-je en me rcouchant dans les drap.

« EAU FROID NO JUTSU ! »

Soudain, de l'eau glacé me tomba sur la gueule, je me suis relevé très vite.

« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? » Hurlais-je avec rage.

« Pour que tu te réveil ! Et te préparé à la fête ! »

« Fait pas chier ! C'est la faite des couples ! Moi je suis célibataire ! »

« C'est drôle j'ai crus que tu était avec Hinata... Bref, c'est aussi la fête des célibataires. Alors debout ! »

« C'est bon je me léve ! Mais pourquoi je dois me lever ? »

« Ben... En faite... Tu dois aller d'acheter des fringue. »

« Hein ? »

« Hier, en lavant tes vêtements, la machine a... Déchiré tout tes vêtements. »

« QUOI ? »

« Tous qu'il te reste, c'est tes vêtements d'hier... »

« Tous mes fringues ? Mais pourquoi tu as fais une machine que maintenant ? »

« J'ai pas trouvé le temps d'en faire avant. L'argent est sur la table. Tu iras en ville tout seul, je suis occupé aujourd'hui. »

Une fois levé, séché et hablillé, je parti en ville pour faire les achats.

« Tiens Naruto ! Tu es tomber du lit ou quoi ? »

Sasuke apparu devant moi. Toujours égale à lui même.

« Un idiot m'a réveillé car il m'a dit de m'acheter des vêtements neufs. » lui expliquai-je a moitié enervé.

« Il veut te relooker ? »

« Non. Il a déchiré mes vêtements en les lavant maintenant je n'ai plus que ce que j'ai sur moi ? »

« Attend je viens avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Soudain, Sasuke avait disparu et j'entendi tout à coup quelqu'un qui m'apppellait.

« Naruto ! »

C'était Sakura avec Ino. Et elles avaient l'air d'être en compétition.

« Naruto ! Tu as vus Sasuke ? »

« Il est parti par là ! » répondai-je en montrant la direction où j'allais avant d'être interrompus par l'Uchiwa.

Directement, les deux filles partirent en me laissant un merci rapide.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. »

Surpris qu'il était derriére moi, je fis un bond et je me retourna.

« C'est quoi le probléme ? » demandai-je à Sasuke.

« St Valentin. »

« Ah oui... C'est vrai... Bon ben j'y vais. Si tu veux venir, tu peux. Tu risque pas de les revoir avant longtemps les deux autres. »

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, moi et Sasuke sortions du magasin avec des fringues pour moi.

« Franchement ! T'as des goûts morbides ! » expliquai-je à Sasuke. « A deux doigts, toutes mes fringue étaient sombres. »

« C'est mieux que tes trucs oranges. » réplica ce dernier. « Je vais te laissé, je vais m 'entrainer. Salut. »

Aussi la phase fini, Sasuke disparu.

« Bizarre qu'il est passé du temps avec moi... » pensai-je en me dirigeant chez Ryu.

En chemin, j'avais vu les festivité pour la fête. Et plus tard, je vis Eric qui parlait à Hinata. Sans que je m'en rend compte, je m'avancé vers eux.

« Salut ! » leur fis-je.

« Bon... Bonjour... » me répondis Hinata.

« Salut ! » me répondit à son tour Eric.

« Y'a un probléme ? » demandai-je pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Je demandai à Hinata si elle voulait m'accompagné ce soir à la fête. » m'explica Eric. « Mais, elle a pas l'air de vouloir accepter... Pourquoi ? »

« Quand une fille ne veut pas, il faut respecter leurs décision. » commentais-je.

« Mais pourquoi ? Quelqu'un l'a déjà invité ? » me demanda le garçon.

« Non. Per... Personne me l'a demandé. » répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Je me rapprocha d'elle et je lui demanda :

« Tu veux y aller avec moi ? »

Directement, Hinata rougit d'un rouge tomate qui lui allait si bien.

« ... »

« J'ai pas entendu. Répéte. » demandai-je poliment vu que je n'avais pas entendu sa réponce.

« Ou... Oui... »

« QUOI ! » Hurla aussitôt Eric.

« Super ! Je viens te chercher à l'hôtel à 18h ! » déclarai-je en la laissant en emportant Eric qui était apparament pétrifié.

Vers 17h30, alors que je me rendait à l'hôtel. Je vis une silhouette qui m'était familier. De grande taille, plus agé que moi, qui porte des lunettes.

« Kabuto ? » pensai-je. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? »

Soudain, Kabuto me regarda. Il souria et se rapprocha de moi.

« Que fais-tu là ? » lui demandai-je froidement.

« Soit sans crainte. Je suis venu apporter un message à Sasuke ainsi qu'a toi. » Répondit le ninja du Son.

« Quel genre de message ? »

« « _Montrez moi vos progrès lors de cette examen ! Toi, Sasuke et tout les genins qui y participent. »_ Voici le message de Orochimaru-sama. »

« Qu'est-ce que les autres genins et moi-même avons avoir la-dedans ? Orochimaru ne veut que Sasuke, non ? »

« Va savoir... Je ne suis d'un messagé. Avant de partir, laisse moi de dire une chose. Les filles adorent quand on leurs raporte des fleurs. »

« Enfoiré ! » Hurlai-je en tentant de le frappé. « Depuis quand me suis-tu ? »

« Depuis hier soir. » me répondit Kabuto avant de disparaître sans que je le touche.

Encore une fois, l'autre serpent venez gâcher l'examen.Tellement de problémes m'arrivé. Et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

**A SUIVRE... **


	13. le rendezvous

Réponce au reviews :

**Ewalin** : T'es pardonné mon vieux ! Voila le chapitre que tu voulais voir ! J'étais pas très motivé de le faire mais tu m'en a donné l'envis. Merci !

**Yuzu** : Tu sera plus tard ce qu 'il prépare le petit serpent.

**Sailor Ocean**Bienvenue parmis les fans de RAVE !(dès qu'il sorte, je les achete.) Moi j'ai tout les tome est franchement... T'as intérré de les lire ! Tu rate quelque chose !

**Tsukieina****** Merci de me dire que tu l'apprécie ! j'espére que tu apprécira la suite !

Petit sketch pourri :

Auteur : Voila le chapitre special sur le, soi-disant, rendez-vous entre Hinata et Naruto. J'en connais qui vont être content.

L'auteur se retourne et vois Hinata hyper rouge.

Auteur : Au moins, il y en a une qui est content.

Encore une fois l'auteur se retourne et vois Naruto lui aussi rouge.

Auteur : Et de deux ! Place à l'histoire !

**Chapitre 13 (speciale) : La fête.**

J'étais a l'hôtel, à attendre à l'accueuil Hinata pour notre sorti à la fête. Et j'étais pas seul.

« Ben ? Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demandai-je au garçon.

« Sakura m'a coincé tout à l'heure. Je lui dois bien ça pour m'avoir attrapé. »

« Tu m'étonne... Réussir à te chopper quand tu veux évité des gens, c'est l'exploit du siécle. » rigolai-je.

« Et toi ? » me demanda Sasuke curieux.

« Ben... En faite... J'ai prévus de sortir avec Hinata... »

« Ok. Bon avant de partir, je dois te dire... »

« C'est pour Kabuto ? »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé par hasard. Tu as compris son message ? »

« Pour moi oui. Mais pour toi et les autres... On dirait qu'il vous veut aussi... »

« Moi je dirai qu'il veut voir nos capacités pour mieux nous tuer au cas où. »

« Sûrement... »

Soudain, les deux filles que nous attendions arrivérent. Les voir arriver toute les deux nous donné un drôle de tableau. Elles avaient l'air de discuter, enfin, Sakura avait plutôt l'air de taquiné Hinata qui était en train de rougir, encore.

« Bon ! On va vous laissé entre vous deux ! » nous explica Sakura une fois près de Sasuke. « Amusez-vous bien ! Et n'oublie pas mes conseils, Hinata ! »

Sakura ? Donner des conseils à Hinata ? J'oseais même pas imaginer les conseil donné.

Plus tard, au coeur de la fête, une fête qui avait un coté fête foraine et sorti entre amis, voir couples. Bref, une ambiance qui irriterait les célibataires. Même si j'étais avec Hinata, il y avait une chose génante. On ne s'était pas dit un mot depuis qu'on était sorti de l'hôtel.

« Heu... S'il y a un truc que tu veux voir ou faire pendant la fête, dis-le moi. Je peux pas deviner ce que tu veux faire... » disais-je pour faire cesser ce silence.

« Eh... Eh bien... Peut importe ce que nous faisons... » Rèpondit Hinata en evitant de me regarder.

« J'ai une idée ! Arretons-nous ! Et on prend le stand qui est a coté de nous ! »

« Pou... Pourquoi pas. »

On regarda le stand qui était à côté de nous.

« La... Maison hanté ? » disais-je regardant l'attraction en question.

« Si Kiba serait là... Il me dirait sûrement que j'ai une idée derriére la tête. » Pensais-je. « C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... »

« On... On y va ? » me demanda Hinata.

Apparament, l'idée d'y aller n'avait pas l'air de la gêné. Alors, on y alla.

Une fois à l'intérieurs. L'ambiance de l'horreur était au rendez-vous dans cette attraction, un peu trop d'ailleur.

« La vache ! » m'exclamais-je en regardant autours de nous. « On croirait vraiment dans une maison hanté ! »

« O... Oui. »

Soudain, quelque chose apparu devant nous. Il ne m'avait fallut que quelque seconde seconde pour me rendre compte que c'était Kiba avec un appareil photo.

« YESSS ! » S'exclama l'homme chien. « La photo uniue au monde du moment. Hinata morte de trouille dans les bras de Naruto ! »

Je baissa les yeux et je vis Hinata coolé contre moi, effrayé. Apparament l'autre idiot lui avait fait peur.

« Heu... Hinata. C'est Kiba qui t'as fait peur... » lui disais-je pour la rassurer.

« Ki... Kiba-kun ? »

« Je te ferai un double de la photo Hinata ! Pas de probléme ! » Explica Kiba en souriant.

Très vite, j'attrapa l'appareil photo :

« Merci mon vieux ! Avec cette appareil on va bien s'amusé ! » m'exclamas-je à mon tours en souriant.

« Mais non ! »

« BAF »

J'avais frappé se pauvre Kiba qui se retrouva la tête dans le sol.

« Allons-y Hinata ! Cet idiot peut s'en sorti tout seul. » Expliquai-je à la jeune fille en continuant notre chemin dans la maison hanté.

Une fois sorti de l'attraction.

« Je savais pas que ce genre d'attraction te faisait peur. » disais-je à la jeune fille.

« Tou... Tout le monde a peur de ce genre de chose... » Continua Hinata qui rougissait.

Presque tout le long de l'attraction, elle s'accrochée à moi a chaque frayeur.

« Trop mignonne quand elle a peur ! » pensais-je en la regardant. « Quelle belle soirée ! »

Plus tard, je tenta de gagné une peluche pour Hinata. Mais j'étais pas le seul...

« Tu verras, je la gagnerai et elle va vite te laisser ! » S'exclama Eric en saissisant son arc.

« T'es pas du genre à abandonné... » Soupirai-je. « J'espére que tu sais tirer, car pour moi, c'est un vrai dont. »

_« Flash »_

_« Chaque année, il y a une fête foraine dans ma ville. A chaque fois, je fais du tire à l'arc. Au file du temps, j'améliorai mon tire. »_

« Approchez tous ! On a le droit à une compétition pour le coeur d'une fille ! » hurla l'animateur du stand de tire. « Celui qui marque le plus de point, avec cinq flêches, sera le vainqueur ! »

Résultat du concours : Eric a un total de 230 points (1 fléche dans le 30, et 5 fléches dans le 50point). Moi : 320 (2 fléches dans le 100, 2 dans le 50 et une dans le 20, presque dehors.)

« Et voila. Choisi le cadeau Hinata. » disais-je à la jeune fille qui choisi une peluche en forme de renard ninja. Elle lui rappellait le renard qu'on avait trouvé dans le désert.

Plus tard, vers la fin de la soirée, je ramena Hinata à l'hôtel. Et une fois arrivé.

« Eh bien... On est arrivé. » expliquai-je en souriant. « C'était une chouette soirée ! »

« Si ce crétin d'Eric n'était pas venu, ça aurait était mieux ! » Pensai-je en le maudissant.

« Oui. C'ét... C 'était simpas. »

Silence entre nous deux.

« Tu sais... Après le tournoi, quand on rentreras à Konoha... On pourrait faire une autre sortie. Si tu veux bien, bien sûre. » demandai-je à la jeune fille.

Je regarda Hinata. Elle était devenue toute rouge et elle hésitait à parler.

« Je... Je pense que... Qu'on pourra le faire. »

Soudain, quelqu'un me poussa avec une force en disant :

« Allez les jeunes, enlacez-vous ! C'est la fête ! »

C'était apparament un ivrogne. Ce crétin m'avait poussé vers Hinata et ce qui provoqua le pire accident. Je perdis l'équilibre pour tombé sur Hinata... Lévres contre lévres... Pour finir par terre dans cette position.

Très vite, je me releva.

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je très vite. « C'est pas ma faute ! C'est quelqu'un qui m'a poussé ! »

La jeune fille se releva avec ses doigts sur ses lévres. Tout à coups, elle partit en disant :

« Je... Je dois y aller ! »

La jeune Hyuga disparu de mon champs de vision. Je mis un temps pour être réveillé de ce qui s'était passé et je commenceais à partir vers le lieu où je dormais. Et une fois éloigné.

« SI JE CHOPPE CE CONNARD D'IVROGNE ! JE ME LE FAIT ! » Hurlai-je de rage.

Mon premier baiser avec Hinata était un accident. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps.

**Fin de l'épisode**

Naruto menaceant l'auteur avec un Kunai.

Naruto : CHANGE CETTE HISTOIRE !

Auteur (super calme) : Aucune menace me fera changer le texte.

Naruto : Pourquoi mon 1er baiser avec Hinata est un accident ?

Auteur : Juste pour montrer que tu embrasse toujours par accident. Déjà avec Sasuke. Maintenant Hinata !

Naruto : Et j'espére que ce sont les seul !

Auteur : Pas de probléme. C'estla derniére fois. Si l'idée me reviens pas avant longtemps...


	14. La discussion

Réponce au reviews :

**Sailor Ocean **: A toi et a tout les fans de RAVE ! Je pense que l'on a vu le Silver Ray ! C'est le River Saly. Rien qu'au nom, ça se voit on met le R de river à Saly et le S et le L de ce dernier a « iver ». Et surtout c'est l'arme la plus puissante qu'il existe. Si l'on regarde bien, le River Saly ressemble à un bâteau.(La supposition a était faite avant la sorti du tome 16). Sinon, le ou les conseils de Sakura à Hinata, c'est pas durs à imaginer, y'a qu'a voir les plans de Sakura pour embrasser Sasuke ou autres choses.

**Goudou :** pas de problème pour du Naru/Hina. C'est prèvu pour le moment. J'essayerai de faire d'autres couples(je suis un mec alors c'est pas trop mon truc de faire les couples)... Eric est là pour faire chier, alors il va rester encore un peu.(rire sadique et regard Sadique). Et j'ai une autre idée sadique ! Tu verras ça plus tard.

**Ewalin :** desoler ! J'ai crus que t'était un mec(le pseudo fait un peut masculin selon moi) ! DESOLER ! tu es pardonnée pour tes retards.

La suite devrai te plaire normalement.

**Yuzu :** tu trouve ce chapitre Kawai ? Je le plutot comique ! Pour le manigance du serpent, ça sera révélé plus tard. Quand ? Je sais pas encore c'est ça le probléme ! lol

**Tsukieina **: merci de trouver cette fic bien ! Cette romance n'était qu'un essaie ! Mais j'essaiyerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois (encore un rendez-vous spécial ! HEHEHE !) ! Tu trouve vraiment chou un mec qui fait dans la romance ? T'es vraiment la 1er fille que j'entend dire ça ! Merci ! (quel bonheur d'écrire des fics ! lol)

**Goudou :** trois choses ! 1 : merci d'avoir lu entierement la fic ! 2 : Autant demander à notre mangaka préférer à faire avancer le couple Sasuke/Sakura ! Je fais comme lui ! Je prend mon temps ! 3 : Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Kyûbi.**

Le lendemain de la fête et de l'accident. J'avais trouvé qui était l'ivrogne qui m'avait balancé sur Hinata pour que je l'embrasse accidentellement.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa Jiraiya. « Je savais pas que c'était toi et la petite Hyûga ! »

« Je savais que vous seriez ici pour m'aider... MAIS DE LA A ME POURRIR LA VIE, C'EST TROP ! » Hurlai-je hors de moi avant de me calmer. « Mais bon... Je vous tuerai après ce que je vais faire. »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le faire ? » me demanda Jiraiya sérieusement.

« Pas le choix... Je dois en finir avec ses cauchemards. Et je dois devenir fort. »

« Ok ! Alors bonne nuit. »

* * *

Le décor avait changé, je n'était plus dans la chambre avait Ero-sennin, mais dans un lieu où on se serait cru dans des égouts. Un lieu qui m'était familier.

« A la fin de ce chemin, je sens une grande quantité de Châkra. C'est la personne que je cherche » marmonnai-je tout en me dirigeant vers ce Châkra.

« Approche mon enfant ! » me disait une voix grave et menaceante.

Finalement, j'arriva devant une grande porte dans le genre prison, avec derriére les barreaux, le renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi.

« Salut ! » fis-je pour le saluer. « Je suis venu discuté avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi discuterai-je avec toi ? »

« Un, t'es bloqué ici t'as nul part où aller. Deux, je suis venu pour te parler de ton passé et te calmer de ta fureur. »

Le renard me regarda.

« Depuis quelques temps, tes souvenirs viennent me hanté la nuit. Que des rêves sur ton passé. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as attaqué Konoha. »

« Si tu as compris, pourquoi viens-tu m'en parler ? » Hurla de nouveau Kyûbi. « Le village à attaqué mes semblables ! Je n'ai rendu que justice ! Et pour ça, on m'enferme dans un gamin ! »

« Baka ! » Hurlai-je à mon tour. « Konoha n'a jamais lancé d'attaque chez toi ! Et j'ai des preuves ! J'ai demandai à Oba-san de m'envoyais toute les demandes de mission de l'époque. Pour les avoir, j'ai dû écrit une putain de longue lettre pour expliquer la situation. Une chance qu'elle ait accepté. Enfin bref, aucune des demandes de mission montre la demande de t'éliminé toi et tes semblables. »

« C'est pas une preuve ! »

« J'ai pas fini ! Crois-tu qu'un Shinobi laisse des trace lors d'un mission ? NON ! Pourquoi aurions-nous signé partout le symbole de Konoha ? »

« Pour vous faire remarquer dans le monde ! »

D'un côté, le renard n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tort. Quoi de mieux que de signer ses forfait pour se faire remarquer dans le mondes des Shinobie.

« CERVELLE DE MOINEAU ! ON T'A MANIPULE ! ET J'AI UNE IDEE DU COUPABLE ! »

« C'EST KONOHA ET SES NINJAS ! » Rugit Kyûbi.

« Plus je vois ton cauchemard, plus j'ai pus voir une chose qui t'a sauté aux yeux à l'époque. Un renard avait un morceau de tissu dans sa gueule. Un tissu assez grand pour voir une particularité dessus. »

Le renard semblait calme tout à coup et il me demanda :

« C'est quoi ton indice ? »

« Le tissu avait des nuages rouges dessus sur fond noir. Exactement que le même type de vêtements que ceux qu'avait Itachi. »

Encore une fois, le renard me regarda curieusement.

« Encore avec l'aide de Oba-san, j'ai réussi à savoir que l'Akatsuki existait avant ma naissance. Tous que je vais te dire maintenant n'est qu'une supposition. Orochimaru était sûrement dans cette organisation à l'époque, et comme il veut détruire Konoha. Il s'est sûrement servi de toi pour assouvir sa vengence. »

« L'Akatsuki veut me posséder... »

« En t'envoyant là-bas, ils espéraient sûrement que tu sois affaibli pour pouvoir te capturer facilement. Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais eux. En claire, ils auraient d'une pierre deux coups.Destruction de Konoha et ta capture. »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions... Pourquoi viens-tu m'en parler ? »

Comme je l'avais prévu, il me posait cette question.

« Et bien...On a apparament des ennemis en commun. Alors je suis venu te proposé une meilleurs cohabitation. On pourrait s'unir pour leurs défoncer la gueule à ces connards de l'Akatsuki et à Orochimaru vus qu'il n'est plus avec eux ! »

« Tu peux pas plutôt me libérer ? » grogna Kyûbi.

« T'as quand même tuer des innocents, même si tu le voulais pas, donc, c'est ta punition. De toute façon tu reste ici car, nos vies ne font qu'un même si tu sors, quand je meurs, tu meurs. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Alors autant rester ensemble au lieu de se séparer. »

« Bon... C'est pas faux. »

« Par contre, il y a bien une solution pour t'invoquer. Enfin je pense... »

« Pour ça, on doit passer un pacte, comme avec toute les invocations. »

« Tu as déjà servis d'invocation ? »

« Une fois. C'était il y a des années, voir des siécles, j'avais environs 4 ou 5ans. A l'époque, j'étais jeune et insouciant, je parcourais le monde. En devenant une invocation j'ai vu du pays. »

« Autant ne pas lui demandait son âge. » pensai-je complétement surpris.

« Pour avoir le rouleau pour passer le pact, je l'ai donné à un renard qui s'en occupe en m'en absence. Pour l'appeler, c'est simple, tu fais ses signes... » le renard me montra les signes en question. « Ensuite, claque des mains. »

« C'est obligé ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Bon alors, A plus tard ! »

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le monde réel, j'explica la situation à Ero-sennin.

« Tu fais vraiment confiance à ce démon ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Pas de probléme. » répondis-je toujours en souriant. « Ses yeux ne m'ont pas mentis, j'ai confiance ! Bon, appelons notre ami. »

Ausitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'appela le renard qui portait le rouleau pour le pacte avec Kyûbi sur son dos. Le renard ressemblait étrangement à celui que l'on avez sauvé dans le désert.

« Bonjour ! Ravis de vous revoir ! » salua le renard.

« T'es pas le renard que mon équipe et moi avions sauvés ? » lui demandais-je.

« Heu... Si. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce désert ? »

« Je cherchais un moyen de m'occuper. Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? »

« T'as le rouleau pour invoquer Kyûbi ? »

« Ouais, celui que mon père m'a donné. Qui l'a eu de de son père. Qui lui même l'avait eu de son père qui l'avait eu de son... »

« C'est bon ! Pas la peine de nous expliquer ta famille ! Passe-moi le rouleau pour que j'appelle Kyûbi ! » le coupai-je.

Le renard me fila le rouleau et je fis mon pacte avec le démon. Et je l'appella directement.

« Fais ça dehors ! »Hurla Jiraiya alors que j'acheva l'invocation. « Kyûbi va détruire la baraque avec sa taille ! »

Soudain, apparu... Un renard à 9queues mais version bébé. Kyûbi version tout mignon.

« Merde ! Je crois que je me suis trompé... » soupirais-je complétement démoralisé par ce que je venez de faire.

« Mais non ! Tu as réussi ! Ça fait du bien de sortir dehors ! »

« C'est toi Kyûbi ? Mais t'avais l'air plus gros en moi quand je te voyais ! »

« C'est juste pour impressionner cette grande taille. Mais je préfére prendre cette forme, ça plait aux filles ! »

Avec la façon dont il parlait, on aurait pas dit que c'était lui le démon qui voulait détruire Konoha.

« C'est drôle ! J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours en moi ! » remarquai-je.

« Cela prouve qu'il est toujours prisonnier en toi ! Même si, il est dehors ! » explica l'Ero-sennin.

« Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? » demanda l'autre renard, celui qui portait le rouleau.

« Nan ! Va porter un message à nos semblables ! » interrompa Kyûbi en s'approchant du renard pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Bien maître ! Au revoir et ravis de voir notre maître vivant ! » salua le renard porteur.

« Tu es respecté de tout les renards ? » demandai-je au démon.

« Ouais ! Je suis vénéré ! On est une grande famille chez nous les renards et les Yohko ! »

« Comme à Konoha ! Bon... ben... puisqu'il n'y a plus de probléme, je peux retourner à ma collecte d'info ! Salut ! » explica l'Ero-sennin avant de partir.

« L'enfoiré ! J'ai pas eu le temps de le trucider ! » crachais-je.

« Eh bien maintenant que je suis sorti. On va aller t'entraîner. Le môme. » disait Kyûbi en me regardant.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est repos aujourd'hui ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue te parler ! En plus, j'ai plus une goutte de châkra en moi ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » Râlai-je sur le renard.

« M'en fout ! Suis-moi ! »

« T'es malade ou quoi ? Moi je me repose ! T'invoquer m'as épuisé ! »

« Espéce de feignant ! Sors de ce lit et bouge ton cul ! »

« J'ai déjà l'Ero-sennin pour m'entraîner ! Pas besoin d'un renard pour ça ! »

« Ecoute moi petit con ! J'ai plus de 500ans de passé dériére moi ! J'en ai vu des techniques puissantes et je sais les utiliser ! Du moins, si j'étais humain, je pourrai les utiliser pour combattre. »

« Tant mieux pour toi ! Laisse moi me reposer. »

Finalement, après une longue dispute et quelques coups échangés. Un entraînement "spécial Yohko" m'attendait.

**Fin de l'épisode !**

* * *

**Auteur :** Voici l'arrivé de notre renard préférer : Kyûbi !

**Kyûbi :** J'ai l'air con comme ça moi !

**Naruto **: Bienvenue parmis les personnages qui ont l'air cons à cause de cet auteur à la con !

**Auteur** : J'étais malade quand j'ai fait ce chapitre. J'ai un peu faiblit.

**Les deux perso complétement énervé** : La belle excuse...

**Auteur** : A bientôt pour la suite !


	15. 3eme epreuve 1er parti

Auteur : Voici enfin le chapitre sur le tournoi de l'examen de classe moyen, pour être Chunnin, si vous préférez.

Naruto : C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça manquait d'action dans cette fic ! Tu vas mieux j'espére.

Auteur : je t'emmerde et oui, je vais mieux ! Soit content que je le fasse ce chapitre ! Sinon, je serai capable de faire sauté plusieurs jours pour passé à autre chose en disant que tu sois devenu ou non Chunnin.

Naruto : J'ai rien dis.

Auteur : C'est bien ! Place à la suite de l'histoire !

Naruto : Heu... Tu compte réparer mon erreur avec Hinata quand ?

Auteur : T'inquiéte pas ! J'y travail !

**réponces aux reviews :**

**Ewalin :** Eh oui ! Jiraiya est chiant ! Et c'est sûrement pas fini ! Pour Kawai Kyûbi, bha, tu risque de le trouver moins mignon bientôt, mais plutôt... Pas net !

**Yuzu :** Kyûbi prefére ce faire voir en renardeau plutôt qu'en monstre. Il veut sûrement ce faire des fans ! lol

**Tsukieina :** Pas de probléme, Kyûbi va pas trahir Naruto, il va juste le faire bien chBIPr (Mort à la censure surtout pour l'anime qui va être licencier en france). Vous allez voir un nouveau Kyûbi ! Plus humain, plus Jiraiya ! lol !

**Goudou :** mon pote, permet moi d'être familier, bienvenue chez les fans masculin de romance Naruto. Perso, mon couple préféré est Naruto/Hinata. Je sais, je suis sadique. Vilain et méchant de temps en temps !

Avant le début de ce chapitre, l'auteur tiens à vous expliquer les régles principaux de ce tournoi(la 3eme épreuve).

1 : Chaques équipes sera composé de 3membres.

2 : Pas de pyramide des victoires cette fois-ci mais des points attribués aux combattants à la fin de leurs combat.

3 : Les équipes qui s'oppposeront seront choisi par tirages aux sorts. Ils devront affronter des sans savoir contre qui ils se batteront jusqu'au moment venue.

4 : Les juges qui donneront les points seront : Kakashi, Kagero, un des ancien de Suna et Honoo Recca (le juge venant de Taki).

5 : Chaque équipe affrontera au total trois équipe différente.

6 : Les juges donneront les résultats tout à la fin de l'épreuve. après que chaques équipes aient vus leurs trois adversaires.

**Chapitre 15 : La troisième épreuve ! (1er partie)**

_"Je ne vois rien autours de moi... Mais j'entend une voix. Une voix de femme qui chante avec une petite mélodie derriére. Une chanson douce, comme une berceuse. Cet air me disait quelque chose, elle m'appaissait. En même temps, je sentai une odeur famillier."_

Je me réveille. il est 6h du matin, le tournoi ne commenceait qu'à 10h, soi, dans 4h.

"C'est quoi ce rêve cette fois ?" me demandai-je en me levant pour m'habiller. "C'est pas un souvenir de ce con de renard cette fois !"

"Le con de reanrd t'emmerde !" Hurla le renard dans ma tête.

"T'es réveillé ?"

"Evidement ! J'entend tes pensés quand je suis en toi je te rappelle!" Râla Kyûbi.

"T'as vu mon rêve ?"

"J'ai rêvé du jour où j'ai rencontré la petite-soeur de mon 1er maître, enfin, petite, elle avait 16ans quand même, une belle humaine ma foi ! Je dormais bien près d'elle ! Le paradis !"

"J'ai pas envis que tu me raconte tes aventures de jeunesses surtout avec les filles. Humaines ou non !"

"Dommage ! T'en apprendrait beaucoups !" S'exclama le Yohko en ricanant. "Cela pourrait te servir avec Hinata !"

"Tu devrais parler de tes aventures à l'ero-sennin. Il serait content ! ET OCCUPE TOI DE TON CUL AU LIEU DE MES AFFAIRES AVEC HINATA !"

"Je cherche seulement à t'aider."

"Pas besoin de conseil d'un renard pervers !"

Une fois habillé, et après avoir mis un mot pour Ryu(j'habite encore chez lui, le temps du tournoi), je sorti dehors pour prendre l'air. Selon les Jounins qu'ils y avaient à Suna, le tournoi sera très différents de d'habitude.

Depuis que j'avais réussi à parler pour de bon avec Kyûbi. J'avais enfin compris pourquoi j'étais ici.

_**"Flash"**_

_**"Apparament, pour sauvé le gamin et moi-même. Le reste de mon clan ont dû chercher une âme assez forte pour nous eviter la mort à nous deux. Ensuite, on fait, en quelque sorte, fusionner les âmes pour n'en former qu'une seule, c'est la seul maniére de la soigner si on veut..."**_

_**"Technique de fou... Il pouvait pas faire autrement ?" demandai-je au renard.**_

_**"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que cette solution leurs plaisait à eux ? Si elle existé cette autre solution, ils l'aurait fait !"**_

Au moins, maintenant, je sais pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi je sais bien être Naruto puisque je suis en quelque sorte Naruto.

"Bordel, j'ai mal partout !" soupirai-je. "Il est taré ce renard de mes deux avec son entraînement de fou. Rien que d'y pensé, j'en ai des frissons."

Avant le grand jour, Kyûbi avait décidé de m'enseigné quelques techniques... Loin de mon équipe.

"Qu''est-ce que tu croiyais mon petit gars, c'est pas en se la coulant douce que tu seras fort !" m'explica Kyûbi en rigolant. "Et puis, je préfére ne pas me montrer à tes amis, ils risquent d'avoir peurs de moi."

"On pouvait leurs expliquer." pensai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

"Peut-être... Mais bon, si on doit me montrer, ça sera pendant le tournoi, en cas de probléme !"

"Aucune chance ! Pas besoin d'invocation pour cette épreuve à mon avis !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ?" me demanda le renard.

"Je vais me balader un peu, manger des râmens et m'echauffer un peu."

Après un bon bol de râmen, et un échauffement, je décida de me rendre au lieu où se déroulé l'épreuve, il était 8h45 et j'arriva à 9h15 en prenant mon temps.

L'aréne était un grand terrain semblable à un désert. Avec un petit coin d'eau qui fesait une mare avec trois palmiers.

Dans les vestiaires, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à être venu avant l'heure prévu. Il y avait Gaara, Sasuke, Lee complétement impatient qui s'échauffé et un des gars de Ame.

"Salut tout le monde !" fis-je aux autres en levant la main pour les saluer.

Je vous dis pas la réponce de ces mec sauf pour Lee qui fit un "YO" comme salutation.

"Vous aussi vous vous emmerdez et vous êtes venus ici ?" demandais-je aux autres.

Pas de réponce.

"Moi, j'étais super nerveux alors je suis venu ici pour me détendre !" Répondit Lee. "Les autres, je sais pas !"

"J'avais rien a faire !" nous répondit Gaara. "J'attend mes adversaires pour voir s'ils ont changé."

"Même chose" nous dit à son tour Sasuke.

Celui de Ame ferma sa gueule.

En claire, chacuns étaient venues pour une "inspection des adversaires".

"C'est le seul qui à pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est là." me chuchotta Lee.

"Je vois..." fis-je.

Après une attente interminable, l'arrivé de tout les genins, et après une courte prèsentation des participants et des régles du tournoi aux spectateurs, les combats pouvaient commencer. Le 1er combat de cette épreuve opposé mon équipe et celui de l'équipe 7 (deux mecs de Ame et une fille de Taki.).

"Le 1er combat de ce tournoi sera ouvert par un combat opposant la fille de chaque équipe !" hurla le presentateur dans son micro. "Hyûga Hinata de Konoha contre Isabelle Hana de Taki !"

"Vas-y Hinata !" encourageai-je. "Montre leurs à tous ta valeur aux combats !"

La jeune fille entra dans l'aréne complétement intimidé, si j'en jugeais son expression sur son visage.

Isabelle, la fille de Taki, était un fille aux cheveux noirs et était habillé comme toutes les filles normales. Et semblait sûre d'elle. Bizarrement, quand elle vit que je la regardé, elle tourna vite la tête.

"Bizarre cette fille." pensai-je.

"Idiot."

"Ta gueule le renard" répondis-je à celui qui venez de m'insulter.

Le combat commencea, on avait le droit à un corps-à-corps spectaculaire, aucune des filles se touché, et Hinata n'avait pas encore activé son Byakugan.

"Et Naruto !" M'interrompis Ryu. "Regarde, on dirait que les filles se parlent."

En effet, les deux combattantes se parlaient tout en se battant. Dommage que l'on entensait ps un mot.

"On dirait qu'elles parlent de toi." continua Ryu en regardant attentivement les filles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu chante ?" lui demandai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

"Mon sensei a appris à moi et mon équipe à lire sur le lévres... Mais c'est pas facile, elles bougent de trop !"

"Houla ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?" demandai-je avec interré à mon partenaire.

"Voyons voir... Isabelle dit : Mignon... Blondinet... Libre... Et Hinata lui répond : pas touche... Naruto... Est... Moi..."

"C'est du charabia tout ça..." répondais-je en ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Quelqu'un peut expliquer à cet idiot ?" Soupira Ryu.

"La dernière fois, c'était Ino et Sakura pour Sasuke." commenta Kiba derriére nous. "Cette fois-ci, c'est Hinata et une fille qui vient de Taki... Pour Naruto !"

"Idiot !" répondis-je à l'homme chien qui se marrait.

Finalement, le corps-à-coprs que les deux filles se livrérent se brisa car Hinata recula brusquement et effectua le Kage Bushin que je lui avais enseigné. Elle avait crée trois clônes, et les clones plus elles encerclérent Isabelle. Au final, c'était reparti pour le corps-à-corps mais c'était plus chaud pour la fille de Taki. Cette derniére n'arrivait pas à suivre toutes les Hinata autours d'elle, ce qui lui fit gagner un mauvais coups. Ce qui conclua le combat.

1er combat cette épreuve ce fini par une victoire de la jeune Hyûga. Le prochain combat combat était le mien contre l'un des deux mec de Ame.

"Naruto !" m'interpella Ryu au moment j'allais dans l'aréne. "Je me méfirais de ton adversaire. Il parait que ces mecs de Ame No Kuni ne sont pas des rigolos, et qu'ils sont cruels lors des combats. Même moi je n'irait pas trop confiant pour ce combat !"

"Pas de probléme !" répondis-je avec le sourire. "Les seuls qui sont vraiment à craindre et qui sera intéressant à battre sont plus puissant qu'eux ! J'en suis sûre !"

**A suivre...**

**Auteur :** Voila ! La 3ème épreuve commence enfin ! Après une courte introduction, ce chapitre que vous lisez en claire, les choses sérieuses pour devenir Chuunin commence enfin !

**Naruto :** Tout de même les régles pour ce tournoi sont vraiment cons !

**Auteur :** Je voulais pas faire de pyramide des victoires ! Et comme j'ai lu Harry Potter 4, y a pas longtemps, j'ai pris l'idée des points donnés par les juges par épreuves !

**Tout les perso de la série :** Roooh ! Le copieur !

**Auteur :** Pas plus copieur que Kakashi le ninja copieur.

**Kakashi :** Plait-il ?

**Auteur :** Rien, laisse tomber.


	16. 3eme épreuve 2nd partie

**WARNING :** Avant le début de ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à dire que j'ai refait tout mes chapitres de cette fic ! Maintenant c'est plus lisible qu'avant (tranquille l'auteur) !

**Réponce aux reviews :**

**Tsukieina :** he bien... voila la suite ! elle repondera à tes questions !

Auteur : J'ai pas eu grand chose cette fois... (Mega SNIF)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : La 3ème épreuve ! (2ème partie)**

"Après ce court et bref premier combat, voici nos deux nouveaux combattants qui vont ce battre !" présentat le commentateur dans son micro. "Notre 1er combattant vient de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto ! Notre second participant vient de Ame, Hiwatari Kai !"

Mon adversaire avait les cheveux noirs, comme les ténébres, les yeux de la même couleur, plus grand que moi apparament et un regard à faire peur. Bref, un gars qui n'avait pas l'air social, sauf chez dans le monde des tueurs. Mais surtout, quelque chose me disait qu'il était très fort... Il allait me donner du file à retorde.

"Pour ce combat, j'ai prévu d'essayeais de me battre avec ma nouvelle épée." Pensais-je en touchant mon arme à ma ceinture.

"READY ? GO !" ordonna le commentateur pour donner le signal du match.

"Tu n'as pas de chance petit ninjas. Je suis le plus fort de ce groupe." m'explica mon adversaire. "Et dire que l'on m'envois un petit minable comme adversaire !"

"C'EST QUI QUE T'INSULTE DE NAIN ?" lui Hurlais-je dessus.

"J'ai pas dis nain mais petit."

"C'EST PAREIL ! TU M'INSULTE !"

Directement, le ninja se jeta sur moi tout en composant des signes. Puis, il disparut.

"Quoi !" m'exclamais-je surpris.

"BAF"

Je me pris un coup de poing dans le bide. Je n'avais pas vu d'où venez le coup mon adversaire.

"Pas mal comme coups." marmonnais-je. "voyons voir où tu es !"

S'il avait disparu, c'était sûrement à cause de la vitesse. Mais bizarrement, je n'entendais pas les bruits de pas.

"Une technique ?" pensai-je surpris.

"Tu m'as l'air troublé !" s'écria une voix venant de derriére moi.

Je me retourna et je vis personne.

"Tu ne sais pas où je suis, n'est-ce pas ?" dit encore un fois le genin adverse, ce qui commenceait à m'enerver.

"Tu me vais déjà chier." lui répondais-je dans l'espoir qu'il reparle pour localiser sa position.

Soudain, un kunai me frola la joue gauche... Je l'avais évité sans m'en rendre compte. Le projectile venez de devant moi.

"Katon ! Goukakyuu No Jutsu !" Hurlai-je en lanceant l'attaque dans la direction d'où venez le kunai.

Grâce au Katon, normalement je devai avoir toucher l'adversaire invisible.

"Tu m'as raté." murmura une voix près de mon oreille avant de sentir un bras autours de mon cou qui tenté de m'étrangler.

A peine qu'il avait commencé à m'étrangler que mon adversaire réapparue, c'était bien lui qui m'étranglait.

"Pas mal comme technique..." Le félicitais-je. "Pas banal comme Jutsu. Sûrement un technique héréditaire !"

"Bien vu !" remercia le shinobi qui continué à m'étrangler. "Avoue ta défaite !"

"Va chier !"

Je lui donna un coups de tête arriére en plein dans son pif. Ce qui le fit me relâcher et reculer. Je me retourna vers lui pour lui filer une bonne droite dans sa face.

"T'es vraiment un âne !" Me moquais-je. Tu m'as même pas fait mal depuis tout à l'heure. Juste des chatouille.

"Et cette blessure sur ta joue ! C'est quoi ?" demanda Kai avant de remarquer une chose. "Mais... Où est la coupure ?"

"Disons, que tu n'as pas touché ma peau..." disais-je en souriant.

_**"Flash"**_

_**"Bon..." commencea Kyûbi. "Pour commencer, je vais t'enseigner une technique de défense. La meilleur que je connaisse et sûrement l'une des meilleurs. Une technique U-L-T-I-M-E !"**_

_**"Meilleur que Suna no Yoroi de Gaara ?" demandais-je au renard en repensant aux sables qui entours Gaara.**_

_**"Plutôt de même niveau..."**_

_**"Comment ça ?"**_

_**"Armour of Châkra no Jutsu. Son nom est assez explicative..."**_

_**"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demandai-je au renard pour savoir.**_

_**"Mais pourquoi on m'a mis en lui ?" Soupira le renard complétement déprimé. "Pour faire simple, on se fait une armure permanante avec son châkra."**_

_**"Je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a un problème avce cette technique..."**_

_**"Tu as raison ! Elle demande enormément de Châkra ! Pour moi, c'est sans probléme ! Mais il y a pire..."**_

_**"Pire ?"**_

_**"Certe cette armure est permanante une fois que cette armure est retiré, on ne peut la remettre directement, on doit attendre maximun 48 heures. Si tu essaye de la remettre avant le temps donné, ça marchera pas."**_

_**"Et tu m'as dit que c'est la meilleur des Jutsus de défense ?" Hurlai-je.**_

_**"Allons... Si tu l'as met avant d'aller combattre, tu as le temps de recupérer du Châkra et tu n'as cas pas retirer l'armure."**_

_**"Tu crois que ça sera aussi simple ? Bref, je la met quand je me repose et je suis tranquille !"**_

"Finalement, le plus chiant c'est que les endroits où l'armure est touché sont des parties sans protection, plus d'armure de Châkra. Cette idiot me l'avais pas dit." pensai-je en maudissant le renard. "Mon cou, mon bide et ma joue sont sans protection maintenant. Je t'en fouterais des techniques Ultimes !"

"Kunai bushin no Jutsu !" Hurlai-je en lançeant un kunai sur l'adversaire pour en avoir au final cinq. Mais evidement, Kai les évita tous sans problème.

"C'est le moment de le sortir !" pensai-je.

"Enfin !" hurla de joie Kyûbi en moi. "T'appelle enfin la star !"

"PAS TOI CRETIN PAS FINI !" pensai-je fortement pour que le renard m'entende très bien. "L'épée !"

Je sorti mon épée de son fourreau.Deux châkra différents dans une épée, deux pouvoirs différents.

"LAME DE VENT !" hurlai-je en donnant un coup de lame vers l'adversaire qui était à 3métre en face de moi.

Hiwatari évita la lame de vent, dont ce dernier laissa une énorme trace contre un mur, un long trou d"un mètre environ.

"Merde... J'ai pas contrôlé ma force..." pensai-je étonné du résultat.

"Au moins, ça marche !" me réconforta Kyûbi.

"Pas mal comme technique !" me disait mon adversaire avant de recommencer à disparaître.

"Technique piquer dans le manga Rave ! MEL FORCE !" marmonnai-je en plaquant en longueur mon épée face à l'adversaire.

Au mur en face de moi, je vis apparaitre une forme humaine se dessinée dessus, puis Kai fut de nouveau visible, presque K-O.

"Si tu n'as que cette technique, tu risque pas de gagner." expliquais-je à mon adversaire.

"Comment ça, tu n'auras pas à sortir le deuxième emploi de l'épée !" continua Kyûbi en moi.

"Si tu y tiens..." me répondit-il en souriant malchiaveliquement.

Directement, il composa des signes avec ses mains. Du châkra se concentra sur ses jambes et au moment où il se mit à courir, sa vitesse était trop rapide pour moi. Il arriva très vite devant moi et me colla un pain sur le visage, le coup n'était pas fort mais plusieurs coups comme ça et j'allais pas faire long feu.

"Finalement, je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle idée !" grognais-je. "On va devoir contre-attaquer..."

Sans que je le voye, Kai réussi à me faire perde ma Persosword avec un coups de pied dans la main qui l'a tenez et me redonna un autre coup dans le bide. Dès que je sentis le coup donné, je pris très vite son poing.

"Même si tes jambes sont rapides, tes bras ont gardés leurs vitesses normals !" lui critiquais-je en lui foutant un coups de boule, enfin un coup de bandeau vu que c'est lui qui prend le coups.

Et comme je lui tenais toujours le bras, je le fis valser contre le mur. Une fois qu'il avait heurté le mur, je prépara un Rasengan avec l'aide d'un clône.

Lorsque l'adversaire fut debout, mon attaque était prêt mais au moment où je foncea sur lui, ce dernier fit de même avec une arme à la main mais il lancea en même temps Bushin No Jutsu, pour faire apparaitre au total trois lui. Restait à savoir qui était le vrai. Chose facile car seul le vrai laissé des trace de pas sur le sable, donc c'était celui de droite. Directement, je lui placea mon attaque.

"Piégé !" Souria Kai.

Sur sa pointrine, il y avait des notes explosives qui volaient à cause du vent du Rasengan et qui explosérent entre nous deux.

Une fois à terre, je voulais me relevé, mais hélas, j'avais du mal. Ce mec était malade d'avoir mis ça sur lui, surtout quand c'est prêt à péter. Dès que je fus débout, l'arbite s'approcha de moi et regarda rapidement mon adversaire encore à terre avant d'annoncer :

"Kai Hiwatari est K-O ! Le vainqueur est Uzumaki Naruto !"

"YES ! J'AI GAGNE !" Hurlais-je de joie en levant le poing en l'air avant de retomber par terre pour m'assoupir...

Quand je me réveilla, j'avais mal partout.

"Tu vas bien ?" me demanda une voix à ma gauche. Evidement, c'était Hinata. Heuresement, plutôt, ça me réconforté de la savoir à coté de moi pour mon réveil.

"Sans probléme !" disais-je pour la rassurer. "Il en faudrait plus pour m'avoir ! Même Oba-san à du mal à m'avoir quand je suis à l'hosto !"

"Si Hokage-sama t'entendait, elle te tuerait."

"Même pas peur !"

"Pourtant tu devrais !" me dit Tsunade en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

"T'as l'habitude depuis le temps !" rigolais-je en la saluant de la main.

"Blague à part... Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, vu l'explosion qu'il y a eu, c'était à se demander si tu avait explosé de l'intérieur." m'expliqua la vieille.

"Bha... Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis vivant et en un morceau."

"Je vois ça..."

"Au faite, ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?"

"Environ quatre heures !" me répondit Hinata.

"Mince !" m'exclamai-je. Où en sont les combats ?"

"C'était plus rapide que prévus..." soupira la Godaime. "Le dernier combat s'est fini, il y a 5minutes. C'était plus impressionnant que ton combats c'est sûre !"

"M'en fout !" réplicai-je alors que j'étais en réalité dégouté. "Et Ryu ? Comment s'est passé son combat ?"

"C'était un vrai carnage... J'ai crus qu'il allait détruire le stade à lui tout seul... Il en avait de la force ce gamin !" continua Tsunade. "Très résistant en plus, Même un bon Chunnin aurait dû mal à le battre. Peut-être même, je dirais qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre sans de puissantes techniques !"

Soudain, mon ventre cria famine. Ce qui cassa l'ambiance de la discution.

"Midi est passé et j'ai pas mangé !" m'excusai-je. "Je peux sortir dehors pour manger ?"

"Vas-y ! ça libérera un lit pour d'autres patients."

"Hinata ! Tu viens avec moi manger des râmen ?"

"O... Oui !"

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Naruto :** Et Yue !

**Auteur **: Quoi ?

**Naruto** : Tu vas raconté quand j'ai mangé des râmen avec Hinata ?

**Auteur :** Tu feras ça au prochain chapitre !

**Naruto :** Dit moi au moins si tu le fera !

**Auteur :** Si je le fais, ça sera court, je te previens !

**Naruto (complétement déprimé)** : C'est mieux que rien...


	17. 3eme épreuve 3eme partie

**Réponces aux REVIEWS !**

**Elenthya :** Vous êtes deux à utiliser le même nom ? Merci de de trouver ce combat sublime, j'ai essayeais de faire de mon mieux ! Pour les engueulades de Naruto et Kyûbi, ça risque pas de finir. Faut dire, avec la personnalité que j'ai donné au renard... La cohabitation risque d'être difficile. Thya, tu n's pas avoir honte de ne pas avoir fait de review ! Même à moi ça m'arrive de pas en faire ! J'essaye souvent de rattrapper mon retard ! Pour ce qui c'est passer au resto de Râmen, on en aura un aperçu. Je vais essayeais d'ameliorer la relation Naru/Hina.

**Tsukieina :** Merci de d'appeller les autres ! Ils doivent avoir de bonnes excuses pour ne pas laisser de Reviews ! Merci de me dire de continuer (je me demande s'il y a d'autre fic comme naruto comme la mienne avec une vue dans le personnages ?) Voila la suite !

**Auteur **: Comme c'est la période des examens, je comprend que peut de gens lisent des fics.

**Naruto :** T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt parce que tu deviens nul pour cette histoire !

**Auteur :** Toi ! T'as gueule ! Ou je fais foirer ta romance avec Hinata !

**Sasuke :** Moi je peux me plaidre ?

**Auteur :** Essais et il y a des risques que tu ais une histoire d'amours avec... Disons, Kakashi !

**Sasuke/Kakashi :** T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

**Auteur :** Promis, je ferais rien. Mais le prochain qui ce plaint, je lui pourris la vie dans cette histoire pigé ?

**Toute l'équipedu manga:** oui monsieur...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre17 : La troisième épreuve ! 3ème partie.**

Après les premiers combats du tournoi, je me dirigeas vers un resto de râmen pour me remplir l'estomac, vu que j'avais pas mangé à midi pour des raisons médicaux, avec Hinata.

"Bon... Je pense que l'on sera seul pendant que l'on mange... Donc je dois pouvoir lui parler tranquillement et m'excuser pour l'accident." pensai-je avant d'arriver au resto.

Une fois arrivé et après avoir commandé nos râmens, je décida de discuter pour patienter. Surtout à m'excuser pour l'incident.

"Tu sais Hinata... Pour ce qui s'est passé lors de notre sortis..." disais-je nerveuisement.

"Oui..."

"Ben... En faite, je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui ! Je m'appelle pas Sakura moi ! Je me jete pas sur les autres avec une excuse bidon pour les embrasser !"

"Sakura fait ça ?"

"Nan ! Mais elle serait capable de faire ça sur Sasuke !"

J'entendis son rire timide. Un rire rassurant.

"Enfin bref ! Tout ç pour te dire que si je voulais t'embrasser, j'aurais fait autrement et avec ton accord bien sûre ! Pas par surpris, j'aurais prèfèré que ce soit plus romantique ! Pas d'accord !"

"Si !" me repondit-elle avecle sourire.

"Tenez les jeunes !" nous interrompit le serveur pour nous donner nos commandes.

"Bonne appétit !" isais-je à Hinata.

"Bonne appétit !" me répondit à son tour la jeune fille.

"A mon époque, le romantisme, c'était à la mode, on touché les filles avec les mots, mais pourvous... je sais pas si c'est encore le cas !"

"Tu crois quoi ?" demandais-je à Kyûbi.

"Que vous étiez plus tournez vers le se..."

"STOP !" Pensai-je fortement pour l'empêcher de finir ça phrase.

"Naruto-kun ? Tu vas bien bien ? Tu as l'air pâle." me demanda Hinata inquiéte.

"Pas de problème, ça va !" disais-je pour la rassurer.

"Enfin, je dis ça mais c'était déjà comme ça il y a des siécle." Continua le renard comme si de rien n'était.

Pour passer le temps tout le reste de la journée, avec Hinata, nous avions décidé de visiter le village. On avait complétement oublié le tournoi et on ne faisait que s'amusé. Jusqu'à que l'on fasse une mauvaise rencontre.

"Et bien les jeunes. On gagne un combat et on se repose ?"

C'était le père d'Hinata, Hiashi Hyûga. Le chef du clan Hyûga.

"Vous savez pourtant c'est pas fini." continua-t-il en nous regardant.

"Je me serais entraîné ! Mais j'ai peur d'être épuisé pour demain ! Le repos fait aussi parti de l'entraînent !" réplicais-je avec assurance.

"Voila une phrase que j'entend rarement. Surtout venant d'un Genin. J'espére que vous ferait mieux demain !" salua Hiashi en nous laissant. "Surtout toi ma fille."

"Simpas ! Même pas des félicitation, juste des remarques !" remarquai-je à la jeune fille.

"Je savais même pas que mon père était là..."

"J'espère qu'il va pas te surveiller... J'ai peur de faire une connerie et qu'il le sache..."

"Je pense pas qu'il le fasse." me rassura Hinata.

"Eh gamin !" m'appella Kyûbi. "Evite d'enerver beau-papa !"

"JE T'EMMERDE CONNARD !" pensai-je fortement.

"Naruto-kun, ça va ?

"Oui ! oui !" répondais-je rapidement. " On continu la promenade ?"

"Oui !"

Après une bonne balade dans le village, je racompagna la jeune fille à l'hôtel. J'avais passsé une bonne journée mais si Kyûbi avait arrêté de me faire des commentaire sur "comment draguer (par Kyûbi)" elle aurait été meilleur.

En rentrant pour aller me coucher, je me pris la tête avec le renard. Même quand j'étais rentré et en me couchant je continuais à l'engueuler.

_Je suis de retour dans ce lieu sombre où le seul truc que j'entend c'est une sorte de berceuse chanté par une jeune femme si j'en jugé la voix._

_"On est où là ?"_

_La voix était celle de Kyûbi en mode "Kawai" qui se trouvait à mes pied._

_"Kyûbi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?" lui demandai-je surpris de le voir là._

_"J'en sais rien, je commencé à m'endorlir quand je me suis retrouvé ici sans m'en rendre compte !" déclara le renard en regardant autour de lui. "J'suis où là ?"_

_"Dans un de mes rêve... Enfin je crois..."_

_"T'as des rêve bizarre !"_

_"Tais-toi et écoute !" lui ordonnais-je. "Tu entend cette musique ?"_

_Le renard m'obeit et écouta la musique._

_"Tu connais cette air ?" me demanda le renard en rompant le silence qui nous permetter d'écouter l'air en question._

_"Je sais pas..." répondais-je au renard alors que j'essayeais de bien entendre l'air._

_"Hein ?"_

_"J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu mais je ne sais ni où ni quand..."_

_"Ce rêve serait soit un vieux souvenir enfuis, soit un souvenir que tu veux oublier !"_

_"Tais-toi et écoute !" lui ordonnais-je. "La berceuse s'est arrêté !"_

_Soudain la voix d'un vieil homme se fit entendre._

_"Ma chérie ! Comment va le petit ?"_

_"Il vient de s'endormir." répondit une jeune fille._

_"Si j'en juge sa voix..." commenta Kyûbi. "Je donne à la fille 15ans environ."_

_"Passe moi le petit !" demanda le vieux à la jeune femme._

_"Faite attention, il a le sommeil légé."_

_On entendit plus rien pendant un sacré bout de temps. avant que le vieux reprenne la parole._

_"Bonne nuit mon enfant !"_

_La derniére chose que j'entendis c'était la fille gémir. Et le vieux lui souhaiter un meilleur vie._

Quand je me réveilla, je transpirais. Malgrès la fenêtre qui était ouverte, j'avais chaud.

"Kyûbi ! T'es réveillé ?" demandai-je au renard.

"Un peu oui !" me répondit ce dernier en moi.

"Tu te souviens de ce rêve ?"

"Oui ! Tu as une idée de ce que cela signifie ? Moi je n'en sais rien !"

"Que dalle pour moi ! En plus j'ai la musique dans la tête mais sans les paroles."

En réalité, près de la fenêtre, une minuscule boîte à musique était ouverte, libérant la douce mélodie que j'entendais pendant le rêve. Dans la boîte, se trouvait un petit morceau de papier.

_"Passe une bonne nuit !" _lisais-je. "Ce message a été écrit avec une machine à écrire. Il n'est même pas signé."

"Un rêve étrange, une musique qui t'es pas inconnu..." Récapitula le renard. "Mystére serait le mot pour désigner la situation."

"En plus, la boîte sens un parfum qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Je l'ai déjà senti sur la route pour aller à Suna."

"Vraiment ? Tu pense que l'on te surveille depuis ton départ pour Suna ?"

"Peut-être même avant..."

"Si c'est le cas, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui essaye de te déconcentrer dans un but précis. Peut-être pour que tu baisse ta garde pour mieux te tuer !"

"C'est fort possible..." marmonnai-je "C'est assez vicieux comme piège dans ce cas. Je ferais mieux d'être sur mes garde."

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Jiraiya :** Et l'auteur ! 

**Auteur :** Oui ? C'est pour une réclamation ?

**Jiraiya :** Non ! Plutôt une collaboration ! Si un jour tu as besoin d'idées pour l'histoire, viens me voir !

**Auteur :** J'ai peur que vous me faites écrire un lemon ! Oublie ?

**Jiraiya :** Un quoi ?

**Auteur :** Un lemon ! Une fic érotique voir Pornographique !

**Jiraiya :** Et alors ? tu peux non ?

**Auteur :** Je peux mais pas dans cette situation ! Un lemon avec une vue d'un personnage... Mieux vaut éviter ! Et puis, je sais pas en faire, j'ai même pas essayé d'en faire !

**Jiraiya** : Essaye quand même ! Chers lecteurs et Lectrice ! Seriez-vous intéressé par un lemon écrit par l'auteur ici présent ? Dite nous le dans les reviews !

L'auteur choppe l'Ero-senin, l'attache et le baillonne.

**Auteur **: Ami(e)s lecteurs(trice), ne répondait pas à son sondage de pervers ! Même si je suis sûre que certains vicieux le veulent ! Et toi le pervers, retourne à tes occupations de pervers et me fait pas chier avec tes histoires !


	18. 3ème épreuve 4ème parti

**REPONCES AUX REVIEWS :**

**ewalin :** Tu es pardonné ! (je sais pas ne pas excuser une fille, grosse faiblesse.) Merci pour les corde et le baillon, c'est pratique sur Jiraiya, on sera tranquille et pas que moi, les filles aussi. Et encore merci pour la museliere ! Celle que j'avais, le renard l'a bouffé. Et oui, je t'avais prvenue, il n'est pas très mignon Kyûbi, il est du genre mignon en apparance mais gros pervers en personnalité ! Pauvre Naruto, il est très mal entouré... Un Sanin pervers qui écrit des livre douteux, son sensei qui lit ces livres douteux, Une hokage super forte avec une apparance trompeuse et enfin un renard pervers... Un bel entourage.

**Elenthya :** une schyzo qui lit ma fic ? ça doit être long si vous le lisez chacun votre tour... nan rigole. Moi aussi je suis un peu Schizo alors c'est pour te dire je te comprend saf qu'on est que deux. Pour la boîte à musique, c'est pas mal trouvé de penser que ça pourrait être ça soeur ! Mais hélas, c'est pas le cas... Je pensais que ça serait evidant à trouver mais apparament non... Remarque, j'aurais dû y penser à la soeur. peut-être que quelqu'un la mettera dans une fic un jour. Merci d'avoir trouver mignon le passage Naru/Hina, il y en aurait d'autre normalement.

**Petit sketch :**

**Naruto :** Et l'auteur ! Pourquoi l'Ero-Senin est attaché, baillonné et enfin pendu à un arbre ?

**Auteur :** Parce que s'il n'était pas attaché, il nous pourrirait la vie.

**Naruto :** C'est tout ?

**Auteur :** Non, c'est pour vous protéger des ses idées tordu ! Surtout les filles !

**Naruto :** Ok ! Bha merci... (pensé : Mieux vaut évité de l'emmerder maintenant sauf pas ce qu'il va me faire à moi...)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La troisième épreuve. (4ème partie)**

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 2ème jour de la troisième épreuve. Et j'assistais au combat de Sasuke contre un des mec de Ame qui se trouvait dans l'équipe de Shino (voir chapitre 6 pour vous rappeler les équipes.). C'était le dernier combat de l'équipe, une victoire partout grâce à la victoire de de Shino et celle de Neji.

"Naruto ! Tu peux arrêter de manger ? On peut combattre après je te rappelle !" me rappella Ryu. tout en regardant le combat.

"C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai pas déjeuné ce matin !" réplicai-je la bouche pleine de râmens.

Soudain, quelqu'un me sauta au cou par derriére.

"Mon petit Naruto ! Au lieu de manger des râmens achetés, je peux te faire des râmens maison pour demain si tu veux !"

"I... Isabelle ?"

"Tu m'as reconnu ? C'est gentil !" murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

"On vous dérange ?" demanda Hinata avec une expression qui avait l'air de dire "tire-toi connasse ou je te crêve !".

"T'es là toi ? Je t'avais pas !" s'exclama avec dégoût Isabelle.

"S'il vous plait les filles !" tenta Ryu. "On est dans les tribunes de l'arêne, alors pas de scandale. Et toi Isabelle, tu lâche Naruto !"

La jeune fille me lacha mais resta collé a moi de mon coté gauche, juste devant la Hyûga.

"Il t'a dit de le lâcher !" râla Hinata.

"Mais je le tiens pas !" corrigea la jeune fille en tirant la langue à Hinata.

Cette derniére passa derriére nous et se colla à ma droite.

"Eh Naruto !" M'appella Kiba derriére moi. "On dirait que tu as du bol aujourd'hui !"

Soudain, je senti une forte haine sur moi. Ou plutôt deux. En face de moi, dans les tribule d'en face, le père d'Hinata me regarda avec un oeil mauvais, le regard qui tue si vous préféré. Et ma droite, l'autre crétin d'Eric avec le même regard.

"L'autre bouffon, pas de probléme je m'en débarrasse sans probléme, mais le père d'Hinata... Je risque de pas voir mon prochaine anniversaire..." Pensai-je en imaginant la scéne où Hiashi me tenant par le cou avec ma tronche en sang.

"Tu vas bien Naruto-kun ? Tu as l'air pâle..." remarqua Hinata en regardant mon visage.

"Tou... Tout baigne..." tentai-je de dire pour la rassurer.

Pour me changer les idées,ssurtout pour évité de penser à ma future mort, je regarda de nouveau le match. Sasuke était en train de faire son meilleur combo, "SHISHI RENDAN". Mais cette technique ne semblait pas être douloureux pour son adversaire, au contrire, il était sur ses pieds et il ne souffrait pas de la douleur du coup. Il devait bluffer, ou alors, il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

"Regarde son corps !" m'ordonna Ryu. "On voit encore l'impacte des coups qu'il a reçu !"

En effet, sur le corps de l'adversaire de Sasuke, on pouvait encore voir les impactes des coups donnés.

"C'est pas ça qui va décourager ce crétin !" expliquais-je aux autres. "On a vu pire que ce mec, crois moi !"

Et j'avais raison, l'Uchiwa laissa tomber le Taïjutsu pour s'éloigner et lancea son meilleur katon avec quelques armes de lancés. Mais son adversaire évita le tout et se lancea à l'assaut sur Sasuke mais ce dernier avait subitement disparut de tout le terrain. Quand son adversaire s'en aperçu, il paniquait en regardant partout, à droite, à gauche, en haut, par terre, derriére lui, en face... Le garçon au Sharingan était nul part. Jusqu'a ce qu'une main sorti du sol entre les pieds du paniqué. Une deuxième main sortie du sol et elles attrapérent l'adversaire de Sasuke pour l'enfoncer dans le sol, enfin dans le sable, jusqu'à qu'il y ait plus personne sur le terrain. Après quelques secondes de silence et de vide sur le terrain. Sasuke sorti du sol appella l'arbitre pour lui dire quelque chose. Aussitôt l'arbitre plongea ses mains dans le sol pour en ressortir le deuxième combattant évanouit et déclara.

"Natsu Tokagero de Ame No Kuni est évanouit. Le vainqueur est Uchiwa Sasuke de Konoha !"

"Eh ben..." S'exclama Ryu surprit. "Je pensait pas qu'il arriverait à enterrer son adversaire dans le sable sans que ce dernier puisse en sortir. Il a dû lui faire autre chose pour le rendre inapte au combat sous ce sable..."

Venant de Sasuke, c'était normale qu'il fasse ce genre de truc pour gagner, mais il y avait quelque chose que j'ai fortement remarquais lors de ce combat et ce, jusqu'à la fin. Sasuke n'avait pas une seul fois utilisé son Sharingan et il n'avait rien. Pas une égratinure, pas une seul blessure... Il était clean. Ce qui prouvait à quel point il était fort. J'avais à la fois peur mais envis de me mesurer à lui. J'espérais le rencontrer demain, pour le dernier jour de la troisième épreuve.

"Il n'y a pas à dire, ce fût un magnifique combat !" Déclara l'arbitre. "Mais sans trop attendre, regardons quelles seront les prochaines équipes à s'affronter !"

Un autre shinobi lui apporta une enveloppe qu'il ouvra aussitôt. Les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronté étaient la mienne et celle d'Eric, le chiant qui court Hinata, avec Lee et Ino.

"Le premier combat opposera Rock Lee de Konoha à Ryu Drachen de Suna." présenta l'arbitre. "Messieurs, préparez-vous ! Ready ? FIGHT !"

Les deux genins se foncérent dessus et engagérent un combat au corps-a-corps. Un combat de Taïjutsu, la spécialité de Lee. Les dex combattants se donnérent des coups avec une vitesse hallucinante, suivre un seul coups de l'un ou de l'autre m'étais difficile, tous que j'arrivais à voir, c'était que quand l'un frappait l'autre, ce dernier évita ou contra le coups, tout deux ne faisaient que ça. plus le temps qu'ils se donnaient les coups durée, plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils accéléraient leurs vitesses. Au bout d'un certain moment, les deux genins se séparairent enfin, et ils ne bougérent plus. On aurait dit une photo. Quand soudain, Ryu posa un genou à terre et mit sa main gauche sur son bras droite, en plein sur le muscle et sa main droite tena son torse. Il a dû ce prendre deux mauvais coups qu'il n'avait pas du voir venir. Quand il se releva, c'était avec difficulté, il ne pouvais apparament plus bouger le bras droit. Lee, sans cria gare, avait foncé sur lui pour lui lanceait la technique de la feuille morte, celle qui avait servis de base pour le Shishi rendan de Sasuke.

"A la fin de ce jutsu, Lee ne peut que gagner !" marmonnais-je doucement. "Personne ne peut résister à la feuille morte."

Effectivement, Ryu était toujours à terre à la fin de la technique et Lee réussi à tenir debout. L'arbitre s'approcha de Ryu et déclara après examination.

"Ryu de Suna ne pouvant se lever, je déclare Lee de Konoha vainqueur."

Une civiére alla chercher le perdant du combat.

"Le prochain combat opposera Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha à Eric Haru de Kiri !" Déclara l'arbitre pendant que j'allais vers mon adversaire pour être face à face et pour attendre le signal de départ.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas de protection. Mais je devrais pouvoir m'en passer !" résumais-je dans ma tête.

"Tu n'as pas ton épée aujourd'hui ?" me demanda Eric.

"Hier, je voulais voir si je pouvais très bien m'en servir. Mais je manque encore d'entraînement, donc je l'utilise pas aujourd'hui !"

"De toute façon je vais gagner !" hurla mon adversaire en me fonceant dessus pour me donner un coup.

Un coup facilement esquivable. J'avais juste a faire un pas sur mon côté gauche et quand il passa à côté de moi, je me retrouva derriére lui et je donna un coup du tranchant de la main dans la nuque, normalement assez fort pour le mettre K-O.

Mais à peine qu'il était tombé par terre, qu'il se releva pour s'éloigner rapidement de moi. Mais j'aperçu, hélas trop tard, que pendant ça fuite, il composait un jutsu avec ses mains.

"Kiri Gakure no jutsu !" m'affirma Eric.

Très vite, un brouillard s'appatit sur le terrain. Baissant ma visibilité mais aussi celle de mon adversaire et des spectateurs. La même technique que Zabuza avait utilisé lors de son combat contre Kakashi pour pouvoir contrer le Sharingan.

"Alors ? Surpris hein ?" m'hurla une voix qui semblait venir de partout.

"Pas trop..." répondais-je deçu. "J'ai déjà vue cette technique !"

"Alors tu seras qu'elle est dangeureuse !" m'affirma mon adversaire en lanceant des Shurikens derriére moi. Que j'arriva à esquiver encore facilement.

"Idiot !" s'exclama une voix venant au-dessus de moi.

Une main prit ma tête pour l'écraser contre le sol. Y'a pas à dire, ce coup est plus douleureux qu'il le laisse croire.

Je me releva la gueule en sang, mais Eric avait déjà disparu.

"Eh bien, gamin. Tu m'as l'air perdu !" remarqua Kyûbi. "Aurais-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?"

"Je sais pas comment il peut me voir, mais comme tout le monde est aveuglé, je peux t'appellais sans que l'on fasse un scandale. Kuchiyose no jutsu !"

"Toi aussi tu sais faire des invocations ? Pas mal !" s'exclama Eric en devant visible face à moi. "Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Mic et Mac !"

Deux monstrueux Guepards apparurent de chaque coté de leur maître. Chacuns devait mesurer deux mètres de long minimum. avec une hauteur qui allait jusque ma gorge.

"Et moi tous que j'ai c'est... Un renard de 2mètres de long sans compter les queues avec une hauteur qui va jusque mon bide..." remarquai-je complétement abasourdi. "T'es pas en mode Kawai ?"

"Si ton adversaire était une fille, si ! Mais ça c'est un mec !" m'explica le renard.

"J'me disait aussi !"

"Deux grosses bêtes contre un minable petit renard !" Rigola mon adversaire. "T'es trop naze ! MIC ! MAC ! Bouffez moi ce renard !"

Malgrès son ordre, aucune des bestioles réagis.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Attaquez !" hurla l'autre idiot.

"Désoler !" s'excusérent d'une même voix les monstres. "Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?"

"POUF" "POUF"

Les deux invoqués disparurent sans donner leurs explications, laissant leur maître complétement perdu.

"Pourquoi ? J'y comprend rien..." se questionna Eric.

"Kyûbi ! Fais lui une démonstration !" ordonnais-je au renard.

"Pas d'problème !" répondit-il qui, en frappant le sol avec ses queues, faisait tremblait le sol faisant perdre l'équilibre au perdu.

"Tu veux continuer à te battre ? lui demandai-je avant d'ordonner au renard de partir.

"Je vais pas abandonner parce que mes invocations ne sont pas là ! Approche lavette !" s'exclama Eric avant de disparaitre dans le brouillard.

"C'est bien de me demandais de venir mais si tu disparait..." marmonnais-je de rage.

Je savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fois-ci, j'arrivais à voir à voir, ou plus tôt sentir le châkra de mon adversaire. Même les yeux fermaient, je le sentais. Pourquoi ? La réponce était pourtant évidente, il avait concentré son châkra sur ses mains, car dès qu'il s'approcha de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait des griffes faite de châka aux mains, et quand il m'avait frappé, j'avais eu le droit à une grosse griffure sur l'épaule gauche. Une blessure assez profonde qui sera sûrement difficilement cicatrisable et m'empêchant de bien utiliser le bras gauche.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU !"

"Mais c'est pas avec des illusions que tu vas m'avoir !" critiqua Eric. "De tout façon, je sais où tu es !"

Apparament, il ne savait vraiment. Ce con était passé à coté de moi pour frapper le clone à deux mètres derriére moi.

"Même cet idiot de Kiba me trouverait parmis tout mes clônes..." critiquais-je complétement blasé. "Et encore, ça depend si je suis en forme ou non..."

Quand le clône frappé avait disparu, Eric parut encore une fois déboussolé. Le temps qu'il avait perdu en étant déconnecter du monde réel, mes clône lui sautérent dessus. On aurait dit une mélée comme dans les matchs de rugby, pour après avoir croit à une mélée comme dans le dessin animé "Pif et Hercule" quand les deux héros se tape dessus.

"Heureusement que le publique voit rien avec ce brouillard... Ils riraient de la scéne." pensai-je complétement dégouté de la scéne. "Difficile de croire que c'était mon plan..."

"Boss !" m'appella un des clône. "Il est enfin hors service ! On appelle l'arbite ?"

C'était pas la peine, le brouillard disparu nous rendant la visibilité d'avant. Et après une courte examination de l'arbite, ce dernier me déclara vainqueur. En sortant de l'arêne, Hinata me passa sa crême special qu'elle sorti très vite quand elle avait vue ma blessure.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie..." me conseilla-t-elle. "Pour te soigner et pour voir Ryu."

"J'aimerais voir ton combat !" répliquais-je. "Je vais bien !"

"Du sable est rentrer dans ta blessure, il vaut mieux que tu aille te soigner..."

"J'abdique ! Je t'avais dit que je serais un de tes patient quand tu serais medical-ninja, alors je suiverais tes conseil maintenant. En tant que patient attentif." expliquais-je à mon "médecin" en lui souriant. "Pour ton combat, fais de ton mieux mais va pas trop loin. Ton adversaire c'est Ino certe mais méfit toi !" conseillais-je à mon tour avant de la laisser.

En chemin vers l'infirmerie, je rencontra Sasuke.

"Tu baisse niveau combat ou quoi ? Ton combat était pathétique !" me critiqua l'Uchiwa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu as réussi à appeller le demon en toi et tu le rappelle aussitôt ! Pourquoi ?"

"Je voulais lui faire prendre l'air ! Sinon il allait m'emmerder toute la nuit avec ses histoires !"

"Si tu le dis ! Mais sa sortie n'est pas passer inaperçu tu sais, des gens on sentie son châkra mais je sais pas s'il savait que c'était lui ! Mais ils se posent des questions !"

"T'es venu pour me dire ça ?"

"Non, je dois te donner ça aussi !" continua Sasuke en me tendant une lettre. "Elle est pas piégé, j'en suis sûre."

"C'est de qui ?" demandai-je curieux.

"On m'a ordonné de ne pas te le dire ! Je devais te le donner de mation avant le début de l'épreuve mais comme je t'avais pas vu... Ouvre-là vite ! m'ordonna-t-il avant de me laisser seul.

**A suivre...**

**Naruto **: Quoi ? A suivre ? En plein milieu du suspence ? Tu te fous de nous ?

**Auteur :** J'ai dis quoi ? Pas de réclamation !

**Sasuke :** Non mais c'est vrai, je suisd'accord avec ce crétin! T'arrêter en plein milieu comme ça ! C'est un peu con !

**Auteur :** M'en fout ! "Immunité d'auteur de fic" vous connaissez ? Je fais ce que je veux en claire !

**Les deux amis(la même pensés):** ... ça veut rien dire ça...


	19. 3ème épreuve last chapter

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Elenthya : Elle est pas piégé la lettre ! No problemo ! Vous serez qui a fait cette lettre au prochain chapitre promis juré cracher ! Hinata perdre contre une autre filles pour Naruto ? Même Kishimoto ne le fera pas ! et Ne pête pas un cable, je tiens pas à être responsable des objets cassés ou des personnes que tu as tuer. On m'accuserait moi aussi vu que je t'ai fait péter un câble.

Tsukieina : Pas de probléme, prend de bonnes vacances et repose-toi ! Au faite, je vais lire tes fics pendant les vacances ! J'en ai vu une sur One piece et comme j'adore cette série, je vais la lire ! Pour la lettre, la réponce est donner dans ce chapitre, mais tu n'auras pas toute les réponces aux questions !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La troisième épreuve. (derniére partie)**

Nous sommes le dernier jour de la troisième épreuve et je me sentais pas bien. Un peu normal vu ce qu'il allait m'arriver après le tournoi.

_"Flash"_

_"Sasuke !" appellais-je au concerné qui partait. "De qui est cette lettre ?"_

_"J'ai promis de pas le dire." continua l'Uchiwa sans se retourner. "Désoler."_

_Comme je n'allais avoir aucune réponce de lui, je n'avais d'autre choix que de lire la lettre._

_**"Je sais que tu es regardé depuis ton départ de de Konoha et je t'avous que la personne qui t'observe c'est moi. Seul problème, je ne pouvais pas encore te dire mon nom, mais maintenant je peux te le dire à la fin du tournoi. Cette révélation pourrait te choquer et bouleverser ta vie.**_

_**P.S. Ce message va cramer dans 10seconde."**_

_"Quoi ?" m'exclamais-je surpris avant que la lettre me péte à la gueule au lieu de "crâmer" comme il était dit. Avec cette lettre, je m'étais crus dans "l'inspecteur Gadget" ou "Mission Impossible"._

"Sasuke n'est pas le genre à faire des blagues et je ne lui ai jamais parlé du fait que l'on m'espionne..." pensais-je en regardant le combat de Kiba, frimeur mais qui s'en prend plein la gueule, contre Kankuro. "J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit à cause de tout ça..."

Soudain, un odeur me chatouilla le nez, l'odeur des râmens. Quand je me retourna pour voir d'où ça venez, Isabelle était là avec un bol devant moi.

"Monsieur a faim ?" me demanda-t-elle. "Je te l'avait dis, je t'en ferais ! Ton équipière n'est pas avec vous ?"

"Hinata ? C'est vrai qe je l'ai pas vu arrivé ce matin !" me rappellais-je tout haut.

"Alors on sera pas dérangé ! Tiens mange !" me dit-elle en me tendant le bol.

"Pourquoi Hinata n'est pas encore là ?" me demandai-je au fond de moi. "Il y a déjà eu trois combats donc six équipe de passé. Heureusement que l'on est pas encore passé.Mais le plus con, c'est que Sasuke est déjà passé et il reste peut de personne contre qui je suis otivé pour les battres..."

"Désoler pour le retard." s'excusa Hinata qui venez d'apparaître entre moi et la fille de Taki.

"Pas de problème." lui pardonnais-je. "T'as pas le record pour ça ! Celui qui l'a, c'est Kakashi."

La jeune fille eut un rire timide.

"Bouge de là, toi !" ordonna doucement Isabelle à Hinata. "Tu bouche la vue ! Et tu m'empêche de donner à manger au blond !"

"Pas le temps !" nous interrompas Ryu, "le dernier combat est fini et c'est notre tours ! Naruto, t'es le premier à combattre !"

Apparament, mon équipe allait affronter celle où ce trouvait Choji. Mon adversaire était encore un des mecs de Ame. Il se faisait appellé Kakyo Yûto. Il avait les cheuveux brun et les yeux vert, un drôle de type, il souriait, lui aussi il avait un sourire maléfique, mais le sien montrait aussi qu'il était sûre de lui.

"Messieurs ! Commencez le match !" nous ordonna l'arbitre.

Sans réfléchir, je foncea sur mon adversaire, ce dernier ne bougea pas mais je senti une forte aura meurtriére qui me fit reculer. Il me fit peur. Très vite, il composa des signes et il fit aussitôt sa main dans un sorte de trou dans le vide, un trou noir, pour y sortir des morceaux de papier.

"Mon premier combat contre quelqu'un de ton espéce !" m'explica-t-il. "Je bien fait de me préparer avant le début de l'épreuve."

De mon espéce ? Mais de quoi pouvais-t-il parler ? Telle sont les questions qui me sont venus à l'esprit.

Sans prèvenir, il jeta ses papiers sur moi, c'était sûrement des cartes explosives, alors je les évita. Beaucoup trop facilement.

"Idiot !" critiqua mon adversaire en continuant à m'en jeter.

J'arrivé à tous les éviter mais je ne savais quand cela allait arrêter mais vu le nombre qu'il en jeter, tout irait vite. Quand il arrêta d'en lancer, je ne pouvais plus bouger, pas même un petit doigt.

"Voila ton plus grand point faible !" m'explica Kakyo avec un sourire en me montrant un papier.

Sur ce bout de papier, je pouvais y lire, "Sceau de paralysie". Pour moi, je n'appellais pas ça un point faible.

"En quoi c'est un point faible ?" demandai-je pour avoir son explication.

"A ton avis pourquoi je peux bouger et pas toi ?" me demanda-t-il comme une devinette.

"J'en sais rien moi ! Parce que t'es idiot ?"

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon adversaire était devant moi et me colla un coup de poing dans la face.

"Parce que moi je ne suis pas un démon pauvre niais !" continua Kakyo.

"Merde !" pensai-je complétement désorienté. "Il est au courant pour Kyûbi ? C'est pas possible y'a eu une info dessus, un article dans journal ou quoi ?"

"Idiot !" Rugit le renard en moi. "C'est un chasseur de démon. La famille Kakyo est connu pour avoir tuer de grand démon, sauf moi bien sûre !"

"Au lieu de te vanter, dis moi coment m'en sortir !" marmonnais-je en tentant de me relevé veinement.

"Ses sceaux sont pour des démons et pour les types comme toi, ceux qui posséde un démon, impossible de s'en échapper." m'explica Kyûbi. "Ce combat est perdu d'avance. Abandonne."

Abandonner ? Une des seuls chose qui ne plaisait pas. Il y avait sûrement une solution pour gagner ce combat.

"Baf"

Je sentis un coup dans l'estomac. Ce connard profitait du fait que je soit à terre pour me tapaser.

"Vraiment dommage pour toi d'être tombé sur moi. Mais faut dire que je m'attendait à combattre quelqu'un de ton espéce." continua mon adversaire tout en me frappant.

Quand je ne sentis plus de coup, je pensais que j'étais déclaré perdant. Mais non, ce connard m'avait balancé dans les airs, apparament pour me lancer une attaque. Mais cet idiot avait oublier un truc apparement. Une fois en l'air, j'étais loin des papier et je bougeais mieux bouger.

"KATON ! DESTRUCTION DES SCEAUX !" hurlai-je, en plaisantant à moitié, en lanceant un katon banal version pleine puissance sur tout le terrain.

Comme prèvus, une bonne partie des bouts de papier furent brûlé.

"Maintenant, c'est l'heure de payer pour tout les coups que tu m'as donné p'tite merde." m'exprimai-je en tentant de rester sur mes jambe à cause du Katon surpuissant.

"Tu m'as l'air crevé, je pense pas que tu puisse te battre." remarqua Kakyo. "Alors que moi je suis au top de ma forme !"

"Kage bushin no jutsu." disais-je en espérant que la technique marche.

A peine cinq clones de crées, et j'étais encore plus fatigué qu'avant, je devais prendre du chakra de Kyubi.

"Allez les gars !" hurlais-je. "Montrez lui ce dont nous valons.

Sans que je le voye, Kakyo se retrouva devant moi pour me filer un coup de pied circulaire dans le bide. Mais je m'accrocha à sa jambe pour bien l'emmerder !

"Lache moi !" hurla-t-il en colére.

J'espérais que mes clônes profite de ma diversion pour le tabaser. Au final, tout mes clônes se jeta sur mon adversaire pour le tenir en eux aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait de m'éloigner d'eux très rapidement. Alors je lacha mon adversaire et je m'éloigna rapidement d'eux... Hélas pas assez. Une explosion se fit derriére moi et me projecta contre un mur. Mes clones et mon adversaire étaient dans l'explosion. Mais une fois la fumé de l'explosion dispersé, je vis mon adversaire mal en point en potion de garde avec un bras apparament cassé vu qu'il était tout le long de son corps en sang.

"Pas... Mal... Trou... vé..." disait le blessé apparament à bout de souffle. "Mais... Je n'ai... pas fini..."

La situation était plus que mauvaise. Maintenant j'avais faim et avec les blessures, j'étais très faible, et ce con ne semblait ne pas en avoir assez pris pour perdre ce combat, car il foncea sur moi, lentement mais j'étais quand même à sa merci. Quand soudain, je senti une bonne odeur. L'odeur du râmen, la seul qui me fit me relever d'un bond.

"Où est le râmen ?" hurlai-je en cherchant partout autours de moi. "Trouvé !"

L'odeur de râmen venez d'un bol que tenait Hinata apparament timide de le montrer.

"On ne tourne pas la tête a sont adversaire !" m'hurla mon adversaire juste a côter de moi.

"TA GUEULE ! TU ME GÊNE ! TIRE-TOI !" lui ordonnai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing en pleine face pour le faire valser contre un mur. "C'est pour moi ce bol !" demandai-je a la jeune fille assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle me fit un oui de la tête.

"Merci mon dieu ! Hinata m'a amené du râmen ! Merci !" pensai-je en souriant.

"Kakyo est inapte au combat. Le vainqueur est Naruto !" déclara l'arbitre.

Très vite je me précipita vers Hinata.

"Hinata ! C'est vraiment pour moi ?" lui redemandai-je pour en être sûre.

"O... Oui !" me répondit-elle. "J'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir ! Mais..."

"Mis quoi ?" lui demandai-je curieux.

"Je... Je sais pas si... C'est bon... C'est la... premiére fois que j'en fais."

"Si c'est de toi ! Peut m'importe le goût ! Je préfére recevoir tes râmens que ceux d'un autres !" murmurai-je à son oreille en prenant son râmen. "Maintenant je comprend ton retard. Je vais les mangé tout de suite, en allant me faire soigner."

**A suivre...**

* * *

Naruto(super joyeux en chantant) : Râmen fait par Hinata ! Râmen fait avec amours !

Auteur : T'as pas peur de mourir. Ils sont peut-être rater !

Naruto(toujours en chantant) : M'en fout ! je serais mort heureux au moins !

Auteur : Moi si je devais mourir, ça sera sur la poitrine d'une fille.

Jiraiya : Minable ! Moi ça sera dans un pieu avec plusieurs filles !

Auteur et Naruto ensembles : Une mort irréalisable pour toi !


	20. Maman

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Tsukieina : Quand tu auras ce chapitre, tu sera de retour de vacance ! Voici la suite que tu attend ! (mode Sandy) Bonne lecture Tsukieina chérie !

Elenthya : La vue d'une superbe fille qui vous offre à manger fait par elle-même, n'importe quelle mecs aurez cette reaction ! Voila la suite que tu attend avec le nom de la personne aux lettres ! Bonne lecture !

xXKazeKageXx : Voila le nouveau chapitre de ma 1er fic Naruto ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Maman.**

Dans la salle de repos, je m'étais fait soigné, les combats devaient être fini et j'attendais la venu de cette inconnue, tout en mangeant les râmens qu'Hinata avait fait.

"Comment je serais si je suis Chuunin ?" me demandai-je en imaginant les autres genins qui avaient réussi.

Sudain, quelqu'un entra dans la piece. Kagero Kagehoshi entra avec Tsunade.

"Salut la vieille ! Kagero !" saluai-je en restant le plus poli possible, avant de recevoir une tape sur le sommet de mon crâne.

"Rappelle moi comme ça et je te trucide !" me rappella Tsunade-oba-san.

"Vous faites quoi ici ?" demandai-je en les regardant.

"Premiéremant te féliciter ! Tu es Chuunin !" explica Tsunade.

"La seconde me concerne personnellement ?" coupai-je après avoir fini mes râmens.

"J'vous laisse les jeunes !" déclara Tsunade en sortant vite de la piece.

"Vieille bique !" hurlions-nous d'une même voix.

"C'est vous l'auteur de la lettre qui ma pété à la gueule ?" demandais-je directement sans tourné autours du pot.

"Baf !"

La femme venez de me frapper à son tour.

"Soit polie !" m'ordonna-t-elle.

"Oui..." répondais-je en me tenant la tête. "Vous frappez plus fort que l'hokage."

"Tant mieux."

"Alors ? C'est vous ? Ainsi que pour la boite à musique ?"

Sans crier gare, la femme me prit dans ses bras et je sentis cette odeur que j'avais souvent senti et qui m'apaisait.

"ça fait longtemps que je voulais te prendre dans mes bras." me révéla la femme sans me lâcher.

Je ne voulais pas qe cette scéne se termine. Mais je venais de comprendre enfin qui était cete femme pour moi.

"Maman ?" demandai-je.

"Oui mon chérie ! C'est moi !" me répondit-elle en pleure.

Durant le reste de la journée, je resta avec "ma mère" à discuter. Pourquoi m(Naruto)'avait-elle laissé seul ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pour la 1er question, c'était parceque ses parents (hélas mes grands-parents) ne voulait pas d'un démon à la maison, à Iwa. Et que pour garder leur fille, il lui avait de sa mémoirs toute trace de moi avec l'aide d'une technique.

La deuxième question connut une réponce simple et con : depuis un an, la mémoirs lui revenait.

"Et mon père ?" demandai-je en espérant une bonne réponce.

"A ton avis ? Comment Yondaime serait naissance d'un enfant autre que le sien le jour de l'attaque de Kyûbi ?" me répondit ma mère.

"Evidement..." marmonnai-je. "M'en douté un peu... Pour un quelconque lien de parenté, mais de là , à ce que ce soit mon père...Merci Ero-Senin de m'avoir mis la puce à l'oreille."

"Attend une minute ! T'as 28ans ?" demandai-je.

"Oui !"

"Mais tu m'as eu à quel âge toi et mon pére ?"

"Tu sais en temps de guerre ! Y'a pas de différence dâge qui compte..."

Tout en l'écoutant je tenta un petit calcule mais je n'en trouva pas la solution.

"J'ai 13ans, tu as 28..."

"J'avais 15ans idiot !" répondit enfin la femme.

"Tu ose insulter ton fils d'idiot ?" hurlai-je. "Mére indigne !"

"Si je suis une mère indigne ! J'ose pas imaginer tes mômes plus tard ! C'est dans nos gêne l'indignité !"

"Et le paternel ? Il avait quel âge ?" continuai-je pour changé de sujet et vité une dispute. "Il me semble qu'il avait plus de 20ans le jour de sa mort !"

"27ans ! J'avais un faible pour les hommes mûr !"

"Je comprend pourquoi tu as perdu contre lui !" lanceai-je en me moquant-elle.

"Tu ressemble à ton père physiquement mais mentalement..."

"C'est plus le caractére de sa mère !" continua Kakashi en entrant. "Surtout pour vos côtés blagueurs !"

"Taguer les isage des Kage de son visage ! Je pensais être la seul à le faire !" ricana ma mère.

"C'est dans les gênes apparament !" continuai-je en rigolant. "Au faite Kakashi-sensei ! Que faites-vous là ?"

Trois fois rien. Juste venir te prévenir que l'hokage veut que vous soyiez toi et les autres nouveaux Chuunins à Konoha avant la fin de semaine !"

"Mais c'est dans deux jours !" hurlais-je.

"Alors ne perd pas ton temps !" continua le sensei n rigolant. "On se verra là-bas !"

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

"Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez Ryu et ranger mes affaires et partir le plus tôt possible. Si tu veux, on se verra à Konoha maman !" disai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

"Je préfére voyager avec toi ! Pour discuter ! Et on part dès que to sac est prêt !"

"ça va pas non !" hurlais-je. Je sort d'un combat moi ! Je suis fatigué !"

"J'te paye des bols de râmen une fois là-bas !"

"Crouille toi ! Je commence à avoir faim de râmen de Konoha !" m'exclamais-je en me pressant de sortir de la piece.

Quelque chose me dsait que la suite de ma vie allait être amusant. Et qu'il me tardait de voir ça.

**Fin du chapitre !

* * *

**

Yue-R : Court chapitre specialement raté puisque je suis un peu à cours d'idée pour la suite ! Alors en attendant, elle sera un peu en supendu.

Naruto : Quoi ?

Yue-R : La fin des vacances arrive et j'aimerais un peu en profité aussi. Donc je me concenterais spécialement sur ma deuxième fic Naruto ! "Naruto version au lycée !"

Naruto : Un peu de vacance pour nous quoi ! YES !


	21. le secret spécial des Uchiwa

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Tsukieina : (Comme toujours en mode Sanji) Tout le monde s'est posé au moins la question et on tiré les mêmes conclusions ! Si on oublie ceux qui s'amuse à diffucé des fausses info. Voila la suite ! bonne lecture Tsukieina-chérie ! Avant, je t'ai pas revus depuis longtemps !

Elenthya : Tel mère tel fils et aussi tel père tel fils ! Il ressemble a ses deux parents ! Voila la suite !

xXKazekageXx : C'est pas faux ta remarque !

Zoe : Tu veux des idées pour entré dans un manga ? facile ! voici quelque exemple : La mort, l'ordinateur qui détraque et qui t'envois dans l'univers que tu veux, un pouvoir comme celui d'entré dans les livres, un livres magique, et autres idées ! A toi de voir ! C'est ton histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le nouveau secret des Uchiwas**

Depuis que je suis devenue Chuunin, je ne voyais pas trop de grande différence que quand j'étais Genin... Les missions étaient presque les mêmes sauf que j'avais moins de temps libre pour me reposer. Le problème était le même pour tout les autres Chuunins.

"Pour une fois, je dois remercier la vieille Tsunade pour nous laisser un week-end de repos !" m'exclamais-je à ma mère, en me réveillant le 1er jour de mon repos. "Pour la peine je vais pas la faire chier pendant mon temps libre !"

"Naruto ! Sais-tu à quoi serve réellement les jours comme celui que tu as ?" me demanda ma mère qui buvait son cafè.

"A rien foutre !" répondis-je fiérement.

"Non ! Idiot de fils ! ça sert à faire votre vie privé !"

"Comprend pas ?" Réellement, je ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. A faire ma vie privé ? Je croyais que je la faisais tout les jours.

"Pour être avec ta famille, avec tes ami(e)s... Tous ces trucs quoi !"

"Bha... On se voit toujours ! Surtout que tu assure mon entraînement avec l'autre renard !"

En effet, depuis que nous sommes rentrés à Konoha, je subis un entraînement avec ma mère comme maître, et en plus, l'entraînement de Kyûbi pour maîtriser mon châkra. Je comprenais la douleur de Lee dans ses débuts de Genin.

"Quand aux amis pas, je les vois quand on part en mission !" continuais-je.

"Ouais... Ouais... Mais moi je te parle surtout de tes amies filles !"

"Ben... Je les vois aussi en mission."

Baf ! Je senti sur ma tête un énorme poing.

"Crètin ! Moi je te parle de rendez-vous avec des filles ! Pas de relation amicaux !" m'explica ma mère indigne tout en me tirant l'oreille pour me réveiller. "Surtout avec la petite Hyuuga !"

"T'en mêle pas !" ordonnais-je en comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

"Oh que si ! Je vais m'en mélée ! J'ai pas fait une mission avec la petite pour rien tu sais ! Alors tu vas la voir aujourd'hui et tu l'invite à un rendez-vous au ciné pour demain ! Elle attend que ça ! Et si tu y vas pas, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va le faire !"

"Mais j'ai jamais étais au ciné avec une fille ! Sauf avec Sakura mais Sasuke était là aussi et c'était parce que le film avait un rapport avec la mission..."

"Pas de problème, soit naturel !" me coupa ma mère. "Après le ciné, tu liu propose une balade et après c'est l'hôtel..."

Sans la laisser finir sa phrase, je la frappa au sommet de sa tête, pour lui empêcher de finir sa bêtise, en hurlant.

"J'ai que 13ans mère indigne !"

"T'inquiéte pas petit ! Je serais là pour te guider !" tenta un voix dans ma tête.

"Toi le renard ! Tu ne fera rien !" hurlais-je complétement hors de moi.

Plus tard, vers le début de l'après midi, je sortis... Juste parce que le renard, que j'ai laissé a la maison, et ma mère me gonflaient avec cette idée de rendez-vous... Alors evidement, j'ai accepter cette idée, comme un idiot.

"C'est bien beau de vouloir l'inviter, mais encore je dois la trouver... Je pense pas qu'elle soit chez elle. Eh puis je me vois mal y aller..." pensai-je en imaginant la scéne d'ici. Hiashi cherchant a me tuer, en me lanceant des kunais et des shurikens, car je suis venu demander à sa fille aîner de sortir avec moi. "Il irait pas jusque là à mon avis..."

Soudain, devant moi, je vis Sasuke. Toujours aussi seul et sombre.

"Eh Sasuke !" l'appellais-je. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous seul au milieu du village ?"

"Naruto ?" remarqua l'Uchiwa.

"Non ! C'est Kakashi ! Evidement que c'est moi !"

"Tu tombe bien ! J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque minuite !" continua Sasuke sans faire attention a ce que je disais.

"Toi ? Tu as besoin de moi ?" demandais-je en n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. "Toi ? Sasuke ? Tu as besoin de moi ? Naruto ? Merde alors ! Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles !"

"Laisse tomber les blagues rater et suit moi ! J'ai besoin d'aide et tu dois pouvoir m'aider !"

Là où Sasuke m'emmena, c'était un vieux quartier apparament abandonné.

"Nous sommes dans l'ancien quartier que la famille Uchiwa possédé !" me raconta le dernier de cette famille, si on oubliait son frangin bien sûre.

"Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?" demandais-je en regardant de droit à gauche par curiosité.

Soudain, il me demanda d'entrer dans une baraque abandonné avant que lui même, il y entre.

"C'est bien Sasuke ?" pensais-je méfiant. "Mefions-nous quand même..."

"Suit moi dans le salon ! Il y a une chose que tu dois y voir !" m'ordonna-t-il à peine que j'avais traversé la porte d'entrer.

En y entrant, je vis un petit trou dans le sol. Assez petit pour y faire entrer au moins un animal de la taille de Akamaru. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que le trou était sur une sorte de trappe pas encore ouverte. Le trou en question devrait servir à ouvrir cette trappe.

"Me dit pas qu'on pas maintenant passer par le sol..." disais-je en montrant le sol.

"Si."

"Donne moi des explication car là, je vais finir par péter un câble." menaceai-je car j'étais sur le point de péter vraiment un câble car je comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

Soudain, Sasuke sortie un rouleau de sa poche et il me le dona en m'ordonnant de le lire.

On pouvait y lire dessus.

_Pour le jour où le mangekyou Sharingan sera hors de contrôle._

_Toi qui posséde ce message, sache que le mangekyou Sharingan et très très dangeureux. Et tout hommes qui l'ont eut ont cedé a la folie. Pendant des années, nous avons cherchés le moyens de le contrer mais nos efforts sans récompences... Mais nous avons pus crèe des techniques capable de rivalisé cette folie. Apprend ces jutsu et tu posséderas une force égale à celle du Mangekyou Sharingan. Mais commence déjà par les trouver._

"Tu peux me faire un résumé ? j'ai pas tout calé..." demandai-je à Sasuke désespérement.

"Sous cette trappe, ce trouve des technique qui me permettront de battre mon frère."

"Eh pourquoi m'y avoir emmené ?"

"J'ai besoin de toi pour au moins ouvrir cette porte !"

"T'as pas assez de force ? Et tu as besoin de moi qui en ai plus !"

"Si c'était une question de force physique, j'aurai demander à l'Hokage et pas à un idiot."

Là, y'avait pas à dire, il m'avait cassé. Mais c'est vrai que côté force physique, la vieille Tsunade n'avait pas de rival à sa taille.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as appellé ?" demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

"Pour entrer, il faut passé par ce trou en premier puis ouvrir la trappe. Et quand tu t'y connais en Jutsu d'invocation, j'ai penser que tu pourrais invoqué quelqu'un d'assez petit pour qu'il aille nous ouvrir la porte."

"Kyubi est chez moi au repos... (enfin surtout pour pas qu'il me gonfle !) La seul solution est celle-là ! (Je composa rapidement quelque signe et j'invoqua) Gamakichi !

"Yo ! ça faisait longtemps !" salua la petite grenouille. "C'est pourquoi ?"

"Tu peux passer par ce trou et trouver le moyen de nous ouvrir cette porte ?" demandai-je en lui montrant le trou qui nous permetter d'entrer dans le tunnel.

"Pas de problème mais j'aimerai une petite récompense !"

"On verra après pour ta récompense !"

"Ok mais attention, sinon ça va chier !"

"On doit avoir peur ?" me demanda Sasuke complétement blazé alors que Gamakichi entré dans son trou.

"De lui non... De son père... Oui..." répondai-je en frissonnant.

Au bout de 5minuites, la trappe s'ouvrit.

"Eh voila !" s'exclama la grenouille. "Maintenant ma récompence !"

"Attend un peu ! On pourrait encore avoir besoin de toi !" stoppa Sasuke.

"C'est pas faux..." affirmais-je. "On continue ?"

Après avoir pris une lampe torche, je descendis avec Sasuke et la grenouille à la découverte du tunel secret. Et au bout de dix minuites de marche.

"C'est bizarre." remarqua Sasuke. "Pour un long chemin secret, il est pas trop gardé. On n'a pas vu un seul piège."

"Pas normal... C'est une chance oui !" déclarai-je. "Faut en profiter !"

A peine j'avais fini ma phrase que l'on arriva dans une salle restangulaire complétement vide.

"C'est vide..." expliquai-je. "Il se fout de notre gueule ou quoi ?"

Aucun mot ne sortait de Sasuke mais je remarquais qu'il était en mode Sharingan. Et quand je regarda de nouveau en face de moi, je vis un message sur le mur qui disait.

"Toi possesseur du Sharingan du clan Uchiwa, montre nous la premier technique que tu as appris tout en uitilisant le Sharingan et la voie te sera ouverte."

Quand je me retourna vers Sasuke, je vis qu'il avait fait le signe du tigre, ce qui me fit reculer rapidement hors de la salle. Et il fit sa fameuse technique du Katon qui avait envahit toute la salle.

"Note pour plus tard ! Ne pas faire chier Sasuke !" marmonais-je en regardant le Katon envahissant.

Une fois le feu parti, la piece était complétement noir et une porte était apparue sur le mur du fond, complétement ouverte, nous laissant voir un rouleau sur une table.

"C'est trop simple." cracha Sasuke toujours le sharingan actif. "Reste derrière Naruto ! On sait jamais."

A peine qu'il était entré dans la salle, que des shuriken et des kunai volaient partout dans la salle.

"Trop d'arme lancé ! Je vois rien !" pensai-je alors que Sasuke avait l'air de passé entre chaques armes sans se faire touché et très rapidement. "Trop fort. C'est claire, il est fort... Peut-être plus fort que moi. Du moins en terme de vitesse. Si je devais me battre contre lui, c'est en mille morceaux que j'en sortirai."

Quand Sasuke avait réussi à avoir son parchemin qui contenait des techniques spéciaux pour lui, je parti calmement en me demandant quelle serait sa force plus tard et si je le serait aussi car après tout c'était des techniques pour contrer le sharingan de son frère.

"L'avenir me semble de plus en plus !" marmonnais-je en frappant dans mes mains. "Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir devenir fort ! Moi aussi je peux developper des techniques spéciaux !"

* * *

_Naruto : Sasuke ! Je serais toujours plus fort que toi !_

_Yue-R : ce chapitre t'as motivé ?_

_Naruto : A l'entraînement !_

_Yue-R qui regarde Naruto partir en courant pour s'entraîner : C'est cool ! C'est le premier chapitre de l'une de mes fic où il râle pas ! Mais surtout, il risque d'oublier qu'il devait aller voir Hinata pour l'invité au ciné ! Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part._


	22. Iwa no Kuni

**Avant de commencer :**

Eh oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Ce chapitre trottait dans ma tête depuis longtemps et j'ai enfin décider de le faire et de le sortir ! Car je me défoule sur une partie de ma famille que j'aime pas ! J'en dis plus après le chapitre, plus bas !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Tsukieina : Et je suis encore de retour avec de nouvelle fic ! lol

ash : Terrible ? Je savais pas ! C'est ma première fic Naruto aussi, alors je me douter pas qu'elle serait terrible !

dragonise : C'est pas qu'il veut pas ! C'est qu'il peut pas et qu'il s'en fout car il devient Naruto et Yue s'efface de de plus en plus, l'esprit de Naruto prend le dessus !

Ailes ecarlate : Il a pas d'amis Yue, alors, retourner chez lui servirait à rien. De tout façon, il est mort ! Le reflexes intinctive, c'est tout simplement le reflexe de l'instinc, comme spiderman et son 6sens, celui de sentir le danger ! oui je suis un homme, ça surprend tant que ça ? C'est vrai que des mecs qui écrit des fic, c'est rare... apparament d'après les votes dans ma fic "Fanfiction Naruto Award" ! J'espère t'avoir eclairer dans mes explications !

Sajuuk : Voila la suite, j'espère que tu la liras !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Demeurs à Iwa, problème famillial à régler.**

"Allez fiston ! Enocre dix minutes de marches et on arrive à Iwa !" déclara ma mère folle de joie.

Moi, ma mère, Sasuke et Sakura nous nous rendons dans le village caché d'Iwa no kuni pour une affaire à régler.

_**"FLASH"**_

_**"Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, moi et ma mère, nous avons été convoqué par la vieille pour une affaire "importe".**_

_**"Bon !" commencea la vieille. "Kagero, comme tu le sais, ton fils est une enfant de Konoha !"**_

_**"Bha, vu que j'y vis, c'est normal !" coupais-je.**_

_**"Naruto ! Sache que tu es l'enfant d'un ninja de Konoha et d'une kunoichi de Iwa !" continua--t-elle.**_

_**"Elle est pas de Konoha ?"**_

_**"Non chéri !" confirma ma mère. "Même si je vis avec toi en ce moment, je suis encore une fille d'Iwa."**_

_**"Exactement, mais elle peut l'être en remplissant des papiers et en fesant une demande au Kage de Iwa." déclara Tsunade-baa-chan. "Mais le plus gros problème vient de toi Naruto !"**_

_**"Moi ?"**_

_**"Oui ! Car maintenant, ta mère viens de confirmer par des papier que tu es son fils ! Ce qui fait que maintenant, tu as une double nationalité !"**_

_**"En quoi c'est un problème ?" demandais-je en ne comprenant que la moitier de ce qui était dit.**_

_**"Comparé à moi et à ta mère, toi, tu peux être ninja de deux villages cachés. Donc vivre dans Konoha et Iwa !"**_

_**"Bha... Je préfére Konoha !"**_

_**"D'accord ! Mais toi et ta mère vous devez allé à Iwa pour deux raisons. Un, pour que tu ais enfin le papier de la double nationalité. Deux, pour que ta mère ait l'autorisation d'être enfin une ninja de Konoha !"**_

_**"Génial... Rien de plus simple !"**_

_**"Tu vois Naruto... Même si c'est simple, il y a un énorme problème..." remarqua ma mère."Les personnes qui accordent ces fiches d'identiter sont le Kage... Ma mère et mon père..."**_

_**"Bref, ceux qui veulent pas de toi à Iwa et qui veulent garder leur fille pour leur village." conclua Tsunade. "Ainsi, j'aimerai que toi et ton équipe, t'accompagné avec ta mère pour avoir les fiches !""**_

"C'est quand même un beau pays Iwa !" s'exclama Sakura en regardant le paysage.

"C'est vrai que c'est légérement différent de Konoha." continua Sasuke.

"Madame Kagehoshi ! On va s'installé où dans le village ?" demanda Sakura en regardant le village.

"Mais chez moi... S'il y a pas de problème !"

"Vos parents ?" demanda Sasuke qui devait se douter du problème.

"Eh oui ! Je compte sur vous pour m'aider !" déclara ma mère en recommencea à marcher.

Quand nous arrivions enfin dans le village, après avoir vu le Kage du pays, nous nous rendions dans la maison famillial de ma mère, une surpris nous attendait.

"Ah ma fille ! Te revoila !" salua une vieille femme. "Qui sont ces enfants ? Ils sont pas d'ici !"

"Maman ! Voici, Sasuke et Sakura, genins de Konoha."

Sakura souria à la vieille. Tandis que Sasuke lanceait un regard qui était le même qu'elle leurs lanceait, un regard mauvais.

"Elle est raciste ou quoi ?" me demandais-je dans ma tête.

"Et voici Naruto Uzumaki ! Mon fils !"

"QUOI ?" hurla la vieille surprise.

"Oui maman ! C'est ton petit-fils !"

"C'est pas vrai !" continua de hurler ma soi-disante grand-mère.

"Ben si !" répondis-je. "Coucou mamie !"

"Je veux pas de cette chose chez moi !" hurla-t-elle.

"Simpas ta famille Naruto !" déclara Sasuke. "Rappel moi de venir chez toi armé, j'ai peurs qu'elle tente un truc contre moi !"

"Maman, c'est aussi ma maison, il a le droit de rentrer !" expliqua calmement ma mère.

"Non ! Chéri ! Viens vite !"

"On va voir ton grand-père maintenant ?" demanda Sakura. "On peut espèrait un miracle ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?" demanda un vieille homme qui venait d'arrivé.

"Notre fille nous a ramené le monstre !"

"J'aime bien leurs façon de m'appeller !" me moquai-je.

"Ma chérie ! Ce n'est pas ton fils !" déclara le vieux.

"De toute façon, j'ai pas envis de vous avoir comme grand-parents !" avouai-je. "On est venu pour avoir ma nationalité d'Iwa et que maman puisse vivre à Konoha !"

"QUOI ?" hurlérent les deux petits vieux. "HORS DE QUESTIONS !"

"Mais le Kage est d'accord, je l'ai vu en venant ici !" déclara ma mère innocement.

"Quoi ?" demanda le vieux. "Mais, il a dit..."

"Il en marre que vous le manipuliez !" me moquai-je. "J'ai adoré ce mec pas vous les gars ?"

"Si ! Il est vraiment compréhensible !" remarqua Sakura.

"Pas comme eux !" continua Sasuke.

"Hors de question !" hurla ma soi-disante grand-mère.

"Bon ! Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée !" souria ma mère. "On entre et on organise un jeu !"

"C'est quoi ce jeu ?" me demandérent Sakura et Sasuke.

"Bha, j'en sais rien !" répondis-je.

"Si Naruto et ces amis arrivent à vous virer de la maison, vous allez devoir accepter mes demandes, mais si vous les virer, on vous écoute !" souria ma mère.

"J'adore cette idée !" hurlais-je.

"Hein ? Tu veux frapper tes vieux ?" me demanda Sasuke. "Attend, c'est un rêve ! Moi j'ai jamais pus frapper mes grand-parents et pourtant, qu'est-ce que je les aimais pas !"

"Attend un minute, on va pas accepter ! Et puis ils sont trois, nous on est deux !" déclara mon soi-disant grand-père.

"Eh bien Sakura ne va pas se battre et va m'aider à préparer le thé ! Tu viens Sakura ?" demanda ma mère à Sakura qui avait acceptée.

"On y va les vieux ?" demandais-je en souriant en enlevant mon sac, avec Sasuke qui en fesait de même.

"On est peut-être vieux mais on va t'ejecter à jamais d'ici avec ton ami !" déclara mon, entre guillemet, grand-père.

Evidement, le combat se déroula dans le jardin, pour rien casser à l'intérieur.

Je m'occupais de la vieille, laissant le petit vieux à Sasuke. Ce dernier se débarrassa du vieux en même pas deux minutes avec un simple croque en jambe pour ensuite le prendre et jouer au lancé de petits vieux, c'est comme le lancé de poind mais on remplace le boulet par un mamie ou un papy.

Moi par contre, je pouvais pas le faire car la vieille était légérement plus rapide.

"Coup de main ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Pas besoin !" déclarais-je en ayant enfin trouver le moyen de m'en débarrassé.

Certe elle était plus rapide que le vieux, mais pas plus rapide que moi.

"Je suis derrière !" me moquai-je en étant justement derrière elle, baissé, doigt croisé en forme du signe du tigre. "T'es trop lente ! ARCANE ANCESTRALE DE KONOHA ! MILLE ANS DE DOULEURS !!

Comme prévus, mon lanceait de petite vieille fut moins efficace que celui de Sasuke, mais au moins, elle était sortie de la résidence.

"Vous avez fini les enfants ?" appella ma mère dans la maison.

"Oui maman !!" criais-je content.

"Alors entré ! Le thé est presque près !" nous ordonna-t-elle.

Pendant qu'on buvait notre thé, je lui demanda.

"On avait le droit de faire ça ?"

"Ne t'en fait pas ! La loi de notre famille est : si tu veux cette maison et imposé ta loi, prend la de force à ces occupants ! Je savais ce que je faisais !"

"Eh ben ! Si c'est la loi de cette famille, les vieux ont le droit de rien dire ! La loi est la loi !" remarqua Sasuke en buvant son thé.

"C'est pour ça que Tsunade vous à demander de venir, j'avais besoin de témoin pour ça !" continua ma mère en se reservant du thé. "J'en rêve depuis des années de les virer d'ici ! Mais c'est mes parents, j'ai trop de respect pour le faire !"

"Moi ça me gêner pas ! Après tout, ils pensent qu'à eux ! et ils ont pas voulus de moi, ce n'est que justice !"

"Quand même, ça se fait pas !" critiqua Sakura.

"A Konoha peut, mais ailleurs, ça se fait !" corrigea Sasuke. "On va les faire ces papiers ?"

"Demain ! Le voyage a était long, profités en pour vous reposer !"

Le voyage s'était dérouler sans encombre et sans problème, comme je l'avais dis à Tsunade. Et puis ces vieux ont voulut se débarrasser de moi, alors moi, je me débarrasse d'eux.

**Fin du chapitre.

* * *

**

Yue : Ahh ! Un chapitre qui me tenait à coeur car au moins, Naruto fait un trc que je rêve de faire, emmerde ma grand-mère maternelle !

Naruto : Tu l'aime pas ?

Yue : Toi aussi tu l'aimerais pas si tu recevais pas un cadeau pour noel depuis au moins plus de dix ans ! et là, je vais avoir vingt ans. Surtout que d'autres de ses petits enfants ont des consoles à 200euro et moi et ma famille rien !

Naruto : Combien de ces petits enfants ont ces consoles ?

Yue : Deux ou trois, sur une dizaine ! Des petits con en plus ! Même ma mère n'aime pas sa propre mère ! C'est pour dire !

Naruto : Chouette famille !

Yue : Oh non, je la trouve normal moi ! Amis lecteurs et amies lectrices ! Reviews please !! Et a bientôt dans d'autres fics !


End file.
